


Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

by baektinkywinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky
Summary: BY48 Prompt:Si Baekhyun yung tipo ng tao na binabase ang lahat ng bagay sa signs. Sa bawat pagdedesisyunan nyang bagay, manghihingi sya ng sign. At dahil si Baekhyun na lang ang bukod tangi sa kanyang barkada na walang boyfriend, at inggit na sya maranasan ang kilig at saya ng may kasama kaya humiling sya ng isang sign kay Universe. Kung sino man ang makaka salubong nya na nakasuot ng itim na hoodie sa ilalim ng tirik na araw sa BGC, sya na ang the one. Sino ba namang mag aakala na yung lalaking naka hoodie ma makikilala ni Baekhyun ay walang iba kundi ang pinaka pinagpapantasyahang bachelor ng buong Pilipinas na si Park Chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming kaganapan sa buhay bago ko natapos ang fic na 'to. Sa prompter, maraming salamat. Sana nabigyang hustisya ko 'yung prompt mo hahahuhu. Thank you ka-chanbaek!
> 
> Sa mga mods, dabest kayo, sobra!!! Maraming salamat sa walang sawang pagsagot sa lahat ng aking pangungulit at sa inyong mahabang mahabang pasensya. Higit sa lahat, salamat sa oportunidad na ito. THANK YOU PO :)
> 
> G! THANK YOU SO MUCH. Sa pagsubaybay, paggabay, pakikinig, maraming-maraming salamat. What would I do without you. HUHU Super super thank you. LABYU SAGAD!
> 
> 10derluv! YEHET. Kinaya natin to! Salamat sa laging pakikinig at sa laging pagsasabing kaya natin 'to, matatapos natin 'to. At natapos nga natin! APIR! Thank you! LABYUUU UWUUUU
> 
> PS. First time kong makapagsulat ng isang fic, kaya goodluck! Charot. Icocongrats ko kayo pag nakarating kayo sa dulo. Enjoy! Mahalin ang chanbaek <3  
> PPS. Song featured: Ikaw by Hulyo :-)

_Agosto 18, 2018_

_“Magmasid ng maigi. Baka ang iyong hinahanap ay nandyan lamang sa tabi-tabi.”_

_Lucky Color: White_

_Lucky Number/s: 4, 6, 27_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Black t-shirt. Check.

_Ayos._

 

 

Black cap. Check.

_Hmm. Ayos na ayos._

 

Backpack. Check.

_Isa na lang._

 

White…

 

Teka, bakit black?

 

_SHIT. Bakit hindi siya naka-white shoes?_

_Isa pa. Baka naman namalikmata lang._

Sinilip niya ulit ng isang beses sa ilalim ng mesa kung tama ba ang nakita niya. Wala e. Black shoes talaga.

 

_Black. Bakit black? Bakit naman buong katawan ang suot niya black?_

Ang totoo niyan, wala naman siyang pake kahit pa pawisan ang taong iyon sa kulay ng suot niya. Sa signs. Sa signs lang siya may pake. Hindi nangyari yung huling sign. Wala na. Ekis na. Napabuntong hiniga na lang siya at pilit na nagfocus sa report na kailangan na niyang maipasa bukas. Kung bakit naman din kasi wala pa yung kapartner niya. Late na naman at ayaw na niyang alamin kung anong dahilan.

 

“Baek!”

 

_Speaking of the devil._

Kumaway lang. At siyempre, may lakas pa ‘to ng loob na hindi muna kaagad pumunta sa pwesto niya. Nagawa pang umorder ng dalawang frappe at dalawang cake bago pa tuluyang umupo sa table kung saan nagkalat ang kung anu-anong form, papel at libro. Kaunti na lang at sasabog na siya.

 

“Thanks Jongdae.”

 

“Sus! Libre ko na yan, alam–

“Hindi sa kape. Salamat sa pagdalo mo. Salamat pero isang page na lang at matatapos ko na ‘tong report natin. O sabi mo kasama mo si Kuya Minseok, nasaan siya?”

 

Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang kunwaring nahihiyang  ngiti ni Jongdae.

 

  _Aba ‘tong gaga na ‘to, daming time lumandi. Buti pa sya._

 

“Sorry na Baek. Alam mo naman, Friday kahapon, medyo ano, ‘diba, syempre, TGIF ganern.”

 

_At kumindat pa. Alam na._

Gusto na niyang ibuhos yung kape kaso naalala niya, hindi nga pala 3-in-1 ‘yon. TGIF. TGIF. Samantalang siya naka-dalawang bote ng Kopiko ’78 kagabi para lang matapos ang report na ‘yan. Oo. Dalawa. Kaya bangag siya ngayon.

 

“Jongdae, ‘wag kang joketime. Ala-una na kayo ng madaling araw nagsimulang magwalwal. So technically, sabado na ‘yon. Kanina lang ‘yon. Wag mong dinagdadagan ang kabadtripan ko ngayong araw na ‘to, sinasabi ko sa’yo.”

 

Wow. Mas matapang siya ngayon kaysa kay Jongdae. Iba pala talaga epekto ng signs sa kanya, lalo ‘pag hindi natutupad. At syempre, pasasaan pa’t bestfriends sila bago pa man sila magka-ngipin kung hindi man lang alam ni Jongdae ang iniisip niya.

 

“Ang alat mo ngayon ha. Baek, anong sign ba ang hindi natupad? Nakita ko si crushie mo ha, at iba rin si koya. May pinapatunayan sa pag-all black niya.”

 

Napairap na lang si Baekhyun at ngumuso sa kinalalagyan ng lalaki.

 

“Tingnan mo ‘yung sapatos. Badtrip talaga.”

 

“Bakit, ano na naman ba ang sign mo ngayon? Sana po rainbow yung sintas, ganon?”

 

Kung ‘di niya lang kaibigan si Jongdae, malamang talaga.

 

“Jongdae, ‘yang kape na ‘yan, pasalamat ka, hindi ‘yan 8 pesos lang. Kung hindi, baka naliligo ka na dyan ngayon.”

 

“Ooh, I’m scared. Ano nga kasi?”

 

“Sabi ko white. Puti. Bakit naman pati sapatos itim?”

 

Lumingon siya para i-double check pero wala e. Itim talaga. Gusto niyang tawanan si Baekhyun pero mukhang tototohanin niya ‘yung banta kanina kung hindi pa siya mag-bebehave. Subtle. Oo nga pala, isang page na lang tapos na ‘yung report.

 

“O sige ako na tatapos ng isang page para naman mabawasan ‘yang kabadtripan mo.”

 

Ops. Wrong move. Sumama lalo ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Baek, minsan kasi dapat simplehan mo lang. Sino ba kasi maysabi sa’yo na diktahan mo ‘yung outfit nung tao? E malay mo, medyo emo ‘yung trip niya today diba. Edi wala na, finish na agad.”

 

“Kaya nga signs. Edi kung dadalian ko lang, parang bigay na ang ‘yun. Madali na nga ‘yan e! Colors na lang! Hay, mukhang wala na. Di talaga kami soulmates.”

 

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga na lamang ang nailabas ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam kasi talaga nya matutupad ngayong araw na ‘to yung signs. Pero mukhang maalat talaga ang mundo sa kanya ngayon. Habang ang mabuting kaibigan niyang si Jongdae ay pigil na pigil sa pagtawa. Pero alam niyang deliks kaya bukas na lang niya bubwisitin si Baekhyun kapag naipasa na ‘yung report.

“Sige. Ganito na lang, isang sign pa. Kapag nangyari ‘to, magiging kayo na ni crushie mo.”

 

“Wag na. Ako dapat nanghihingi, hindi ikaw. Wag kang epal. I-print mo na lang ‘to at may utang ka sa’king dalawang report at 3 days lunch.”

 

“Wow, grabe. Bayaran ko na lang yung pinangkape mo kagabi? Joke lang. Pero sige na kasi. Kunwari pa, humohopia ka pa rin naman, sus.”

 

Gusto ng manapak ni Baekhyun. Kasi, totoo.

 

“O anong sign ba ‘yan. Ayusin mo humingi.”

 

Nginitian niya ulit si Baekhyun. Tumalikod muna sandal sa kaibigan para makita ang lalaki.

.

.

.

“Pag lumingon ka,

 

 

pangit ka.”

 

At tuluyan na ngang nagkalat ang kape sa mesa.

***

Alam ni Jongdae na kailangan niyang bumawi kay Baekhyun. In all possible ways. Kaya naman, nagdecide silang mag-movie marathon on a Sunday afternoon.

 

Pero mukhang distracted ang nag-aya.

 

_“As one of the largest mobile device manufacturers here in the country, we are striving to promote a better way of communication, provide means of convenience especially in business matters and stimulate the use of technology as a helpful tool in an individual's life. The launching of our newest product...”_

 

Nakanganga na lang si Jongdae habang pinapanood ang lalaki sa tv. Wala na talaga syang masabi sa sobrang kagwapuhan nito. Matangkad, matipuno, maganda ang hulma ng mukha, matangos na ilong, at mga matang parang nakakatunaw sa bawat titig. Adonis.

 

_Tapos nagsalita pa._

 

_Shit, boses palang ulam na._

 

Kaya naman pala kinababaliwan ng lahat.

 

“Dae!”, sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa kusina.

 

Walang sumasagot.

 

“Dae! Jongdae!”

 

Wala pa din. Sumilip si Baekhyun para tingnan kung anong nangyari at bakit hindi siya pinapansin ni Jongdae.

 

_Ah, ayon, malakas na naman pala ang radar._

 

“HOY, KIM JONGDAE!”

 

“Ay pu-, ano ba Baek! Kelangan talaga naninigaw ha? Ano ba, sinunog mo na ba yung kusina ha?”

 

_Wow. Sya pa talaga maraming nasabi._

 

“Kanina pa kita tinatawag. Itatanong ko sana kung magluluto pa ba ako o oks na yang chichirya pero mukhang busog na busog ka na kakatitig dyan sa pinapanood mo.”

 

“Excuse me?! Yummy sya oo, pero no thanks, I already have Minseok so sa’yo na sya.”

 

“May sa’yo?”

 

“Baek, may akin. Si Minseok, akin. E ikaw ba meron? Meron bang sa’yo ha?”

 

Jongdae-1, Baek-0

 

Ano pa nga bang maisasagot niya? Tiklop sya syempre. Kasalanan nya bang siya na lang ang single sa barkada? At ang matindi pa doon, sa limang magkakaibigan, couple pa yung dalawang pares.

 

Minsan, malupit talaga ang mundo.

 

“I don't have time for that. Marami pa tayong kailangang asikasuhin. Wala pa rin tayong nahahanap na company for our OJT until now.”

 

Total shift of character si Baekhyun. Wala siyang ibang lusot kundi kunwaring nagseseryoso sa acads para di na mang-asar pa si Jongdae sa non-existent niyang lovelife.

 

“Okay, sabi mo e. Pero I think –“

Biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng apartment kasabay ang masayang-masayang mukha ng isa pa nilang kaibigan.

 

“Kuya Baek!”

 

“O, Jongin, sakto ‘di pa kami nag-uumpisa! Makakapili ka pa ng movie na trip mo.”

 

All smiles si Baek na para bang ‘di sya slightly inis kay Jongdae kanina.

 

“Teka, mamaya na ‘yang movie marathon, may good news muna ako.”

 

Sa nabanggit na good news, syempre pinaka excited si Jongdae. “What? Go, spill it!”

 

“Natanggap ako sa inapplyan kong company for our training. Naalala nyo ‘yung PTech na nabanggit ko? Nagsend sila ng confirmation sa e-mail ko kanina lang! Pinapapunta nila ako for further interview saka submission ng ibang relevant documents.”

 

“Omygod, bebeboy! Sobrang proud ako sa’yo!”

 

Mala-stage father si Jongdae nang yakapin pa si Jongin habang kunwari ay naiiyak-iyak.

 

“OA na Dae. Pero congrats Jongin! Go ka na dyan. Maganda rin yan for future references.”

 

“Wait, Baek OMG. Ayan pala ‘yung isa-suggest ko sa’yo kanina. Magpasa din tayo sa PTech. You know how successful naman yung company na ‘yon diba.”

 

“Yes, Kuya Baek, try nyo rin doon para magkakasama na tayo”, sabi ni Jongin habang pumipili na ng movie at napapasarap na ang higa sa sofa.

 

“Balak ko na din dyan. Pero if I know kaya gusto dyan ni Jongdae e mukhang pinagnanasaan niya yung future CEO ng company.”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

“Hoy Kim Jongdae. Una, wag kang maka deny deny dyan. Pangalawa, kung nahubaran mo na sya gamit ang mga mata mo, malamang nahalay mo na sya kanina pa. At pangatlo, wag kang mag-inaso, di bagay sayo.”

 

All facts.

 

Jongdae-1, Baek-1

 

“Fine. He’s hot.”

 

“Hot lang?”

 

“Super hot. Masaya kana? O basta bukas magsend na tayo ng email at nang matapos na ‘tong paghahanap natin.”

 

“Pero – “

 

“Baek, think about it. Maganda ‘yung company. Maganda ‘to for experience and of course the name itself says it all diba. And para sa ating finishing touches, sobrang gwapo ng future CEO. Perfect diba!”

 

Alam ni Baekhyun na may point si Jongdae. Sa lahat lahat ng sinabi nya. Kasama na doon yung mga salitang “sobrang gwapo”.

 

“Uhm, pwedeng pag-isipan ko muna? I’ll tell you my decision tomorrow.” _Kelangan ko pa kasing humingi ng sign._

 

“Alright, if that’s what you want. O sya, tara na’t gusto kong mapanood si baby kavinsky. Oy, bebe –“

 

 

Sa dami nang litanya ng dalawa, mukha ngang tinulugan na lang talaga sila ni Jongin.

 

***

 

Today is supposed to be his rest day. Yung tipong matutulog lang maghapon, watch some netflix series or play latest videogames. Pero sinong niloko nya? Medyo agaw trip din kasi talaga ang workload. Wala naman syang reklamo. Actually, hindi naman talaga pwede.

 

“You’ll have a TV show guesting tomorrow at 8am and then at 10 am, you’ll proceed to another magazine interview. Lunch with the board of directors will be at exactly 12nn. At 3pm, there will be a meeting with regard to the collaboration of our new project. That’s your schedule for tomorrow Mr. Park.”

 

Medyo napabuntong hininga na lang sya matapos niyang marinig ito. Katatapos nya lang gawin ang nakatambak na paper works and he’s trying to take a break when his secretary called him, reciting his next schedule.

 

Stressful. Ilang months na din simula ng i-prepare sya for being the next president of PTech. The pressure is there of course. Mataas ang expectations ng mga tao sa paligid nya. Not to mention that he’s quite famous hindi lang sa business world. Why? Well, maybe because of his looks, skills, and his reputation at a young age.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lee but can you try to resched the 3pm meeting? I have a prior engagement during that time.” _Prior engagement, my ass._

 

“Okay sir, will do it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Meron naman talaga syang prior engagement. But not with business matters. Time out muna sya sa kashit-an ng corporate world. It’s somehow suffocating. Don’t get him wrong, though. It’s not because he doesn’t want it. He just doesn’t like it that much. He has other plans. Pero, in a way, this could be a curse for having a privileged life. Limited freedom.

 

_Sehun: bro, up for tmrw night oryt? Let’s have final practice at 3pm. same place. see u!_

Yup. Member of a band – lead singer/guitarist. Well, that’s what he really wants. It’s not a secret to his family. But he knows his limitations and responsibilities. He knows how important the company is. Kaya naman this time, gagawin niya ang pinakagusto niya.

 

_sure bro, 3pm it is._

 

***

_Agosto 20, 2018_

_“Maaaring sinwerte, maaaring hindi. Maaaring itinakda. Maaaring nakasulat na.”_

_Lucky color: Black_

_Lucky number/s: 4, 27_

 

“Babe, try this one. Eto na talaga ‘yung second favorite flavor ko ngayon”, sabi ni Jongdae habang inaabot ang frappe kay Minseok.

 

“Mmm. Masarap. You really have a good taste, babe.”

 

“Of course. Kaya nga ikaw boyfriend ko diba?”, sagot nito sabay kindat.

 

Ganyan ang linyahan ng dalawa habang nakaupo silang tatlo sa isang coffee shop sa may BGC. Last gala daw before maging busy sa training. As if namang hindi sila makakagala every friday night. Hinihintay nila ngayon sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. At, oo, hindi lang halata pero kasama talaga nila si Baekhyun.

 

“Alam niyo, kaibigan ko kayong dalawa pero hindi niyo kailangan magtikiman ng frappe o magsubuan ng cake sa harap ko.”

 

“Sungit naman. Baek, baby, magboyfriend ka na kasi. Try mo, masaya.”

 

_Aba, talagang nilingkis pa ang braso kay Kuya Minseok. Leche ‘to ah._

 

“Binibili ba ‘yon ha? Teka, pag-iipunan ko muna.”

 

“Bakit, wala pa ba talaga?”, inosenteng tanong ni Minseok sa kanya.

 

“Alam mo babe, pihikan ‘yan si baby B. Masyado kasi siyang maganda for them.”

 

“Gago. But it’s not like that. It’s not because of standards or whatever shit it is. Pero alam mo ‘yon. I still haven’t felt it. Yung siya-na-talaga feeling.”

 

“Oh, so fan ka din pala ng ‘you-are-the-one’ moments?”, pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

 

“Hahaha. C’mon, babe. Let him live. Baka wala pa talaga syang nattripan. Okay lang ‘yan. He’s still young”, sabat ni Minseok habang umaakbay kay Jongdae.

 

“OMG! Alam ko na. Why not, humingi ka ng sign today. As in today ha.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Ano ka ba Baek, lakas mo naman maka-virgin sa ‘what’ mo na ‘yan. Lagi mo namang ginagawa ‘yun diba? I mean, yung panghihingi ng sign ha”, sabay bigay ng isang makahulugang ngiti.

 

Sa mga sinasabi ni Jongdae, minsan talaga iniisip niya kung paano sila naging magkaibigan.

 

“Fine. Para tumigil ka na sa pangbbwisit mo sa’kin.”

 

“Yes! So, anong gusto mong hilingin? Dalian mo lang ha. Baka mamaya out of this world na naman ‘yan. Umayos ka.”

 

“Okay, simple kamo? Ganito. Nakita mo ba kung gaano kainit sa labas? Kung sino ‘yung makakasalubong ko na naka-itim na hoodie, siya na. Siya na talaga.”

 

Halos maibuga ni Jongdae ang frappe na iniinom nya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Habang tawa naman ng tawa si Minseok sa tabi niya. Jongdae, being Jongdae.

 

“Baek. Really. Paano ba kita naging kaibigan? Ang init init sa labas! Sinong baliw magsusuot ng itim at hoodie pa! Baek naman. Gusto mo ba talaga magka-boyfriend? Sa sign mo na ‘yan parang sinasabi mong papakasalan mo na lang si Mongryong e.”

A dog, yes. Mongryong is Baek’s dog.

 

“Shut up Jongdae. Wala ng bawian. Nasabi ko na.”

 

“O ano pang hinihintay mo dito? Try mo lumabas para may makasalubong ka diba? Nakikita mo ‘yang botique na ‘yan?”, sabay turo ni Jongdae sa isang botique shop na tapat lang mismo ng pwesto nila ngayon.

 

“Anong gagawin ko dyan?”

 

“Magliwaliw ka muna dyan. Ano, uupo ka lang dito pero gusto mo may makasalubong ka? Wow, Baek. Konting hasa ng brain cells ha.”

 

Habang pina-plot na niya sa utak kung paano patayin si Jongdae mamaya, ay bigla itong tumayo.

 

“You know what, tara na. Sasamahan ka na lang pala namin. Kailangan ma-witness namin ‘yang happiest moment of your life, right babe?”

 

Wala namang choice si Minseok kundi sumunod.

 

Nauna ng maglakad si Baekhyun sa kanila. Ayaw naman niyang ipamukha pa sa sarili na third wheel siya. So, yes, strong independent man siya ngayon.

 

“Kung bakit naman kasi lagi akong sabit...”, pagmamaktol niya habang nakayukong naglalakad.

 

But wait. Not so strong pala siya. Saktong papalabas na siya sa may pintuan, e saktong pagpasok naman ng isang lalaki.

 

Teka...

Black.

 

 

Naka-hoodie.

 

 

_Mainit pa din naman sa labas diba?_

 

 

Medyo tumingala pa si Baekhyun. Nabunggo kasi yung ulo niya sa may dibdib lang ng lalaki.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

_Tangina ang gwapo._

_At ang bango._

 

_Ang tangkad. Ang ganda ng mata. Ang perfect ng shape ng ilong. At ang lips, shit, bakit kissable?_

Chineck nya ulit ‘yung suot ng lalaki. Black hoodie. Hindi. Hindi siya nagkakamali. Naka hoodie talaga siya kahit tirik na tirik ang araw ngayon.

 

“Totoo ka ba?”

 

_Fuck. Wait, hindi dapat ganyan yung tanong. Wait. Mali. Shit._

 

“What?”, natatawang sagot ng lalaki pero halata pa rin na medyo nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

Kitang-kita ang cute niyang dimple habang nakangiti.

 

Teka, saglit.

 

Nakangiti?

 

Yari na. Hindi lang mali ang nasabi niya, matagal-tagal na rin pala siyang nakatitig at nagawa na niyang idescribe ang facial features ng lalaki. At para bang naririnig niya ngayon ‘yung mga sinabi niya kay Jongdae: _Kung nahubaran mo na siya gamit ang mga mata mo, malamang nahalay mo na siya kanina pa._

“Ah, s-sorry. Sorry, ‘di ako nakatingin sa dinadaanan.” _Sa sobrang gwapo mo, ‘di na rin ako makatingin sa’yo._

 

Ngumiti lang ang lalaki sabay patong ng kamay sa ulo ni Baekhyun at bahagyang ginulo ito.

“It's alright, cutie”, at dere-derecho na itong naglakad papunta sa counter. Samantalang naiwan si Baekhyun, nakatulala at pilit na inaabsorb lahat ng nangyari sa loob ng dalawang minuto na 'yon.

 

_Cutie. Nabingi ba ako?_

 

 

_Tangina. Eto na ba talaga?_

 

“BAEKHYUN!”

 

Bumalik lang siya sa ulirat ng maramdaman ang masakit na hampas mula kay Jongdae.

 

“Omygod baks!!! May panalo na. Wala na, finish na. Tara na uwi na tayo! May jowa ka na! Omygod!!!”

 

“D-dae. Teka, saglit. Naka-black hoodie sya diba? Maaraw pa din diba? Nakasalubong ko siya. Lahat ng ‘yon nangyari. ‘Yun yung sinabi kong signs diba?”

 

Natatawa na talaga si Jongdae sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Halatang shocked pa din ito sa nangyari.

 

“Gago, oo. Hahahahaha. Ano ba, tinangay din ba ng naka-hoodie na ‘yun yung utak at ulirat mo? Hahaha.”

 

“Grabe, totoo ba 'to? Bakit parang ang bilis matupad ng sign?”

 

“Don't question it Baek. It already happened”, sagot ni Minseok.

 

“Right. Akalain mo ‘yun? May baliw na nagsuot ng black hoodie sa weather na ‘to? Wow. Hahaha. Kelangan malaman ng dalawa ang about sa future jowa mo! Let's go na.”

 

_Shit, eto na ba talaga?_

 

_Pero sino siya? Paano? Ano na?_

_Ewan._

***

 

 

First day of training. Same typical scenarios. Introduction. Orientation. At kung anu-ano pang bagay ang ipinagawa sa kanila bago raw mag-start ang formal training. Pero sa sitwasyon ni Baekhyun ngayon, parang gusto na lang niyang mag-disappear bigla.

 

“Sir, this is Baekhyun Byun - our newly assigned intern.”

 

_Fuck, wait._

_Totoo ba ‘to?_

_What kind of sorcery is this?_

 

“Mr. Byun.”

 

“A-ah, yes. Good morning, sir.”

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa nakikita niya ngayon. Feeling niya nasa teleserye siya kung saan may cliche plot involving destiny shits. Bakit nasa harap niya ngayon ang lalaking ‘to?

 

Well, of course, he’s the future CEO.

 

Chanyeol Park.

Pero tangina naman, masyado naman yatang nakakakilabot ang happenings. Parang kahapon lang nung nabangga niya yung lalaking ‘to sa coffee shop tapos ngayon nandito na at boss niya pa. Although, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo.

 

Bakit nasa harap nya ngayon si black hoodie guy?

 

“I’m looking forward working with you. I hope you’ll learn everything you need and you’ll gain a meaningful experience in this company.” Chanyeol extends his hand for a handshake sabay bigay ng isang maliit na ngiti.

_Ang aliwalas naman ‘non._

“So, since this is your day 1, I want you to sort out these documents and make a summary of the highlighted parts. Here’s the list. After that, research about this article and make a short report. I’ll include that in the meeting tomorrow. Also, you’ll be reporting to Ms. Lee. I’ll be the one giving orders. Hmm, well, I think that’s it for now. Any question?”, sunod-sunod din ang pagbibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya ng mga materials habang sinasabi ang mga dapat niyang gawin.

 

Baekhyun swears he saw Chanyeol smirked. Kung bakit? Di niya alam. Pero sa dami ng pinapagawa sa kanya sa unang araw palang, naconfuse siya kung intern ba talaga siya dito o secretary.

 

“None, sir.”

 

“Alright, you may go now. Thank you.”

 

Habang papalabas si Baekhyun sa office niya, isa lang din ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

 

Natatandaan kaya siya nito?

 

But if only he saw how Chanyeol looked at him, walking away, carrying those papers, he would’ve known.

***

 

“Kyuuuung, bakit kasi magkahiwalay tayo ng department”, reklamo ni Jongin habang hinahatak hatak ang shirt ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lunchtime. Nagkita-kita, updates sa isa’t-isa at konting kwentuhan sa bagong environment.

 

“Parang bata, Jongin. O eto kumain ka, tigilan mo ‘yang pagppout na yan”, sabay bigay ng isang malaking subo ng adobo rice sa boyfriend.

 

“Awww, guys, ang sweet niyo. Respeto naman kay baby Baek.”

 

Jongdae, in another episode of him being an asshole.

 

“Shut up Dae. Di ako naiinggit.”

 

“Well, thanks at natupad ang sign kahapon, mukhang may future jowa ka na talaga. Pero, kwentuhan mo ‘ko about your boss. Is he really THAT good-looking in person?”, says Jongdae with his most beautiful eyes.

 

Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya at itinuloy ang pagkain. Samantalang iniisip naman ni Baekhyun kung dapat niya bang sabihin kay Jongdae ang mindblowing news. But in the end, he decided to.

 

“You won’t believe it, Dae.”

 

“OMG. What, what! C’mon ituloy mo ‘yan Baek.”

 

As always, eager na eager ang kaibigan niya.  For a second, he hesitated pero bahala na.

 

“Park Chanyeol, the future CEO of PTech and my current boss, is the black hoodie guy I met yesterday.”

 

Priceless. Sobrang priceless ng mukha ni Jongdae ngayon. Super meme-able at mukhang magiging viral kapag ginawa niyang photo comment.

 

“What the fuck, Byun Baek. Tell me you're joking.”

 

“I wish I was. But no, I'm not.”

 

In an instant, biglang nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongdae with an excitement written all over his face.

 

“Soo! Narinig mo ba ‘yun? One step closer na lang ang baby natin sa ultimate love story of the century. I really feel like crying right now.”

 

Baekhyun just walked out of the scene. Alam niyang marami pa siyang kailangang tapusin within the day. Hello, OJT talaga.

 

***

_Agosto 24, 2018_

_“Ang mga hinihingi’y makakamit. Maghintay lamang at ang mga senyales ay wag ipilit.”_

_Lucky Color: Yellow_

_Lucky Number: 2_

 

Para kay Baekhyun, hindi madali maging trainee sa PTech. Malayong-malayo ito sa mga istoryang OJT na alam nya. Hindi sya taga-photocopy, taga-timpla ng kape o taga-bili ng pagkain ng mga seniors nya. Although, minsan ginagawa nya ang mga ito pero kadalasan, busy talaga sila. Marami syang papers na dapat gawin, reports na dapat ipasa at presentations na dapat buuin. Para na talaga syang empleyado, sweldo na lang ang kulang.

 

“So, Baekhyun, kumusta naman ang work so far?”

 

Magkatabi lang sila ni Ms. Lee ng station dahil nga isa rin ito sa nagbibigay ng orders sa kanya aside from Chanyeol. Natapos na nila ang mga mahahalagang gawain kanina pang umaga kaya naman medyo slow down sila ngayon sa ibang works.

 

“Okay naman po, Ms. Lee”, sabay ngiti ni Baekhyun.

 

“How’s the environment?”

 

“Nakakatuwa po kasi ang light ng atmosphere at approachable din mostly ang mga tao rito.”

 

Napangiti naman si Ms. Lee sa sinabing ito ni Baekhyun.

 

“Well, ganyan din naman kasi ang boss. Malaking tulong rin ‘yung ganong character nya at nakikita ito ng mga tao.”

 

Hindi muna nagsalita si Baekhyun. Iniisip din naman nya ang bagay na ‘yon. Napapansin nya na palabati at palangiti si Chanyeol. Hindi sya ‘yung mukhang istrikto at hindi malalapitan. Kabaliktaran pa nga nito. Last Wednesday, nabalitaan nya na nagpakain daw ito sa department nila Jongdae. After ng hectic na workload, nilibre nya ang mga employees kaya nagkaroon ng munting salu-salo.

 

“You know, Chanyeol is a boss that everyone could ask for. Approachable at friendly. Makakalimutan mo nga minsan na boss mo sya kapag kausap mo e. He treats everyone equally. Bukod sa competent na, mabait pa.”

 

“Maswerte po talaga tayo sa kanya ‘no?”

 

“Sobra. He’s known for helping others. Sobrang maaasahan ang batang ‘yan. There’s one time na nagkaroon ng family emergency si Jihoo. You know him, right? Sobrang busy namin noon, nag-oovertime lahat. Pinayagan kaagad sya ni Sir at nung nalaman nya na emergency, nag-offer pa syang ipagdrive ito. Until now, sobrang thankful ni Jihoo sa kanya. If it wasn’t for him, baka ‘di nya agad nadala sa ospital ang nanay nya.”

 

Na-amaze si Baekhyun sa kinwento ni Ms. Lee. Chanyeol is really more than just his good looks and skills. _Grabe. Bakit naman parang close to being perfect na sya?_

“I just wish he’ll find someone to take care of him. Kelangan nya rin ng break from work.”

 

“So… wala po syang girlfriend?”

 

Hindi muna kaagad sumagot si Ms. Lee. At syempre, para kay Baekhyun, hinihiling nya na sana wala. Girlfriend man yan o boyfriend o ano pa man. Napangiti si Ms. Lee at umiling. _Ayos. Single and so much available ang future boyfriend ko._

 

“O, lalim ng buntung-hininga ha. Nakahinga ka ba ng maluwag?”, sabay tawa ni Ms. Lee kay Baekhyun.

 

“OMG, hindi po ‘no. Ano, kasi diba po syempre, nakakagulat. Sa gwapo nyang ‘yan ganon?”

 

“Sus, Baekhyun. Marami-rami kang kaagaw. O sya sige na, hatiran mo na sya ng kape roon at mukhang kailangan na nya.”

 

 

 

 

Dahan-dahang kumatok si Baekhyun at pumasok sa office ni Chanyeol. Kinabahan sya dahil nakita nyang hawak nito ang folder na ipinasa nya kanina at nakakunot ang noo habang binabasa ito. Inilapag nya ang kape sa lamesita at nagdalawang-isip kung babatiin nya pa ba ito o aalis na lang. Papalabas na sana sya nang bigla syang tawagin nito.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

Inialis ni Chanyeol ang focus sa pagbabasa at tiningnan si Baekhyun sabay ngiti.

 

_Ano ba. Hobby mo bang ipakita ‘yang dimple mo na ‘yan ha._

“You made an excellent report. I’m glad. Kaya lang, I just want you to add a few things. I’ll be sending it to you through e-mail. Kaya bang tapusin today or…?”

 

Eto pala yung sinasabi ni Ms. Lee. Considerate na tao si Chanyeol. At mukhang sya pa ang nahihiya kapag nag-uutos ng dapat na gawin.

 

“Tatapusin ko po today, sir!”, medyo enthusiastic ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun sabay bigay ng malaking ngiti kay Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, uhm, okay. Thanks. Hintayin ko na lang din tonight? If you’ll work overtime?”

 

“Okay, sir. Tatapusin ko po kaagad.”

 

Hindi pa nakakalimang hakbang ay tinawag ulit sya ni Chanyeol.

 

“One more thing. If ever you need help, don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?”

 

Sa mga oras na ‘yon, narealize ni Baekhyun na hindi pala maganda sa kalusugan nya kapag laging nakikita ang mega-watt smile ni Chanyeol. Nakakasilaw. Nakakatunaw masyado.

 

“Y-yes po.”

 

 

7pm na nang matapos ni Baekhyun ang update sa report. Kanina pa dapat sya nakapag-out pero alam nya na kailangan ito for tomorrow’s meeting. Dadalhan na rin sana nya ng isa pang kape ulit si Chanyeol bilang bilin ito sa kanya ni Ms. Lee pero naisip nya na iba na lang ang ibigay rito.

 

Pagpasok nya ng office ay nadatnan nyang natutulog si Chanyeol. Dahan-dahan nyang inilapag ang folder at ang tea. Chanyeol sleeps while leaning on his chair. Naka-clasp ang kamay nito at naka-lean ang ulo sa may right shoulder.  Sobrang gwapo pa rin talaga nya kahit natutulog. He looks so calm pero kitang-kita pa rin ang stress dahil paminsa’y nakukunot ang noo nito.

 

“Mukha talagang stressed na stressed ka ‘no?”, nangingiting bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili nya. Naaawa rin sya at parang hindi talaga nakakapagpahinga ng maayos si Chanyeol. Kumuha sya ng maliit na unan mula sa sofa at inilagay ito sa ulunan ni Chanyeol sabay dampi ng daliri nito sa nakakunot nyang noo.

 

Chanyeol looks ethereal even he’s asleep. Pinagmasdan ito ni Baekhyun ng malapitan. Sinamantala na nya habang natutulog. Wala naman syang gagawing masama, iaappreciate lang ang biyayang nasa harap nya ngayon. Kahit naka-hair up si Chanyeol, mukha pa rin syang giant teddy bear para kay Baekhyun. Masarap yakapin. Almond-shaped eyes na kapag tumitig ay para kang tinutunaw ng paunti-uti. At ang ilong, kahit yata anong anggulo, perfect ito. Ang jawline na nagsusumigaw, and that rosy and plump lips? Isa lang ang naiisip ni Baekhyun. Mali yatang pinagmamasdan nya si Chanyeol ng ganito, hindi talaga mabuti sa sistema nya.

 

_Wala kang ginagawang masama ha. Tingin lang, Baekhyun, tingin lang okay._

“So, sa itsurang ‘yan, bakit nga ba ulit wala ka pang jowa?”

_One last look._

“Gwapo ka pala talaga ‘no? Tirik man ang araw o hindi. Hayyyy, Chanyeol Park.”

 

Inayos nya ng kaunti ang desk nito at ang pagkakalagay ng tsaa. Maya-maya’y umalis na rin si Baekhyun matapos ma-check na okay na ang lahat. But before that, he made sure to write a note for Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“ _Hi, Sir._

_Okay na po ‘yung report. Paki-check na lang po ulit._

_Hindi rin po pala magandang nagkakape lagi. Nakakapandak ‘yan._

_Ayan, tea. Try nyo, nakaka-relax._

_Sleep well : - )”_

 

 

***

 

“Baekhyun! Nasaan ka na ba? 5 minutes na lang magsstart na ‘yung meeting.”

 

Kausap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa phone. Nasa conference room na ito at hinihintay na lang na magsimula ang meeting.

 

“Eto na Dae, papasok na ako sa may gate. Ano ba, kelangan ba talaga tayo dyan?”

 

“Bilisan mo na, baks! Kajirits ka talaga, nako!”

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na pati pala sila ay kailangan sa meeting na ‘yon.  10pm na sya nakauwi kagabi kaya na-late ng konti ng gising. Medyo traffic pa, kaya ngayon ay madaling-madali sya. Pagpasok nya sa conference room ay nakita nya naman kaagad si Jongdae at tinabihan din ito.

 

“Kakaloka ka! Alam mo namang EDSA dadaanan mo, nakoooo!”

 

“Eto na nga diba umabot na.”

“Bakit ka ba kasi late? Anong oras ka na naman ba umuwi? Nag-overtime ka ba?”, sunod-sunod ang tanong ni Jongdae habang tinutulungang iayos ang mga dala-dalang gamit ni Baekhyun.

 

“At saka, bakit ba ang dami mong dalang gamit? Naglayas ka ba?”

 

“Wow, teka saglit naman. Alalang-alala, jowa ba kita?”

 

Binatukan na lang sya ni Jongdae dahil nakita nitong naglalakad na sa harap si Chanyeol, hudyat na mag-uumpisa na ang meeting. Apparently, quarterly report pala ito at lahat ay dapat present para raw maging aware sa status ng company.

 

“Dae, nasan ‘yung dalawa?” Napansin ni Baekhyun na wala sina Jongin at Kyungsoo kahit nandoon ang mga superiors nila.

 

“Absent. Baka puyat.”

 

“Ha? Bakit naman mapupuyat?”, pabulong na nakikipagdaldalan ngayon si Baekhyun dahil hindi talaga nya forte ang pakikinig sa mga meetings. Medyo short ang attention span nya at kung hindi sya dadaldal, malamang, matutulog lang sya roon.

 

“Nakatingin sya sa‘yo.”

 

“Ha? Sabi ko asan – shit, oo nga.” Saktong pagtingin ni Baekhyun sa harap ay nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol. Agad naman syang umiwas ng tingin at yumuko. Medyo naguilty dahil halatang ‘di sya nakikinig sa discussion.

 

“Baekhyun, ano bang ginawa mo at tingin ng tingin sa’yo ‘yon?”, pasimple rin ang bulong ni Jongdae sa kanya. Medyo malayo naman sila sa harap kaya hindi rin gaanong halata. Mabuti na lang at malaki ang venue.

“Nakatingin pa rin ba? Ano, mukha bang galit? Shit. Nahuli nya yata akong ‘di nakikinig. Ako pa naman gumawa ng slideshows dyan.”

 

“Baek, umayos ka ng upo. Tumingin ka sa harap dali. Making ka.”

 

“Ayoko! Baka samaan ako ng tingin e.”

 

“Umayos ka, Baekhyun hihilahin ko talaga ‘yang upuan mo, sinasabi ko sa’yo.”

 

Napilitan si Baekhyun na umayos ng upo. Iniiwasan na lang nyang tumingin sa nagsasalita sa harap at pilit na nagfocus sa slideshow presentation. Mukha ngang tama si Jongdae, napapansin nya sa peripheral vision nya na parang nadadaan ng tingin si Chanyeol. Tumatagal ng ilang segundo.

 

“Grabe makasulyap ha. Ano, tunaw ka na ba?”

“Anong sinasabi mo – “

 

At ayon. Totoo nga. Sumusulyap talaga sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi lang madaliang sulyap, may konting pagtitig. Kaya naman pala ganyan na lang din kung makapag-react si Jongdae.

 

“Baek, yuko ka na ulit, nagbblush ka e.”

 

“Pakyu, manahimik ka.”

 

Nagpatuloy ang meeting ng wala talagang gaanong naintindihan si Baekhyun. Nadidistract sya kay Chanyeol. In a good way. At hinding-hindi naman sya magrereklamo. Bago ito matapos, isa-isang pinasalamatan ni Chanyeol ang mga taong tumulong sa kanya para mabuo ang materials na kinailangan nya ng araw na ‘yon.

 

“I’d like to thank the whole department for always doing your part and giving your best. Thank you Ms. Lee, sa pasensya, at sa lahat ng pakape mo.”

 

Natawa naman ang lahat.

 

“And of course, special thanks to Baekhyun. Utang na loob ko sa’yo ang presentation na ito.”

 

_Ayan na naman ang ngiti na ‘yan. At talagang nakatingin ka pa ha._

“He’s one of our new trainees, guys. I must say, he’s one of the best.”

 

Kung nagulat si Baekhyun sa pagmention na ito ni Chanyeol, mas nagulat sya ng bigla itong kumindat matapos magpasalamat. Shocked, hindi nya talaga alam kung paano magrereact. At syempre, hindi iyon nakalagpas sa mga mata ni Jongdae.  Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Baekhyun ang mga mata sa harap habang pinagsasabihan nya ang kaibigan.

 

“D-Dae… wag mo ‘kong tingnan ng ganyan. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit nya ginawa ‘yon.”

 

Kung i-rrate nya ang pagkagulat, 11/10 talaga. Pero wait, there’s more din ang drama ni Chanyeol. Sinamahan muna ni Jongdae si Baekhyun sa station nya para ilapag na muna ang gamit, mag-ayos ng konti at sabay ng mag-lunch. 

 

“Nice, Baek, may admirer ka?”, sabay kuha ni Jongdae sa isang chocolate bar na may kasamang note sa desk ng kaibigan.

 

“Jongdae!”

 

“Chill baks. O eto”, sabay tawa ni Jongdae sa namumulang Baekhyun.

 

_Hi Baekhyun,_

_I don’t know if you’re into sweets but take this as a sign of my gratitude. Your tea helps. ☺_ _I’m expecting for a regular delivery ha. Thanks! ☺_

_< 3_

Walang pangalan ng sender. Pero alam na alam ni Baekhyun kung sino ang nagbigay nito. At dahil nga hindi pa sya nakakamove-on sa mga ganap kanina sa meeting, litong-lito na siya sa mga pangyayari. _Bakit may dalawang smiley? Bakit ang pangit ng sulat? Bakit may pa-chocolate? At BAKIT MAY PA-PUSO?_

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang pagtawa ng malakas ni Jongdae. Nakalimutan nyang kasama nya nga pala ito ngayon at malamang ay kanina pa sya inoobserbahan.

 

“Nakita mo sana itsura mo! Para kang natatae na kinikilig na ewan! HAHAHAHA”

 

“Tangina, Dae. Anong gagawin ko?”

 

“Hahahaha. Anong gagawin mo? Maglalunch. Kakain tayo dahil gutom na ako. O baka naman, busog ka na?”

 

Bago pa nga tuluyang masapak ni Baekhyun ang usiserong kaibigan, nauna na lang syang maglakad dito.

***

Halos isang buwan din na naghanap si Baekhyun ng OJT site. Katwiran nya, gusto nya talagang matuto. Yung legit. Hindi sapat na magtimpla ng kape, magpa-photocopy, o magpapirma ng kung anu-anong dokumento. Marami syang gustong matutunan sa kurso nya at alam nyang isang mabuting paraan ang OJT para magkaroon pa ng dagdag kaalaman. Choosy siguro, pero para rin naman sa future.

 

Kaya naman, sobrang thankful nya at nakapasok sya sa PTech. Hindi mediocre works ang pinapagawa sa kanya. Although, oo, paminsa’y napag-uutusan sya ng kung anu-anong bagay. Tulad nung nakaraan, napabili sya ng lunch ng iba nyang kasamang tatlong oras ng nasa meeting. Ayos lang sa kanya, kahit papano, nakakatulong naman sya.

 

Kabilaang drafts, reports, at mangilang-ngilang presentations ang pinapagawa sa kanya. Hindi naman complex paperworks. Simpleng bagay lang pero kahit papaano, naeexpose sya sa mga mahahalagang bagay na kailangan nyang matutunan.

 

At syempre, bukod sa learning at experience, isang malaking jackpot din naman talaga kay Baekhyun na under sya ng department ni Chanyeol. Bakit hindi, e sya ang future CEO, at higit sa lahat, ang lalaking itinuro ng sign. Mahigit isang linggo palang sya sa kompanya pero marami na syang nalalaman tungkol sa boss. Hindi sya istrikto. Ayaw nyang iniisip ng mga tao sa paligid nya na higit syang nakatataas kahit medyo totoo naman. Para sa kanya, pantay-pantay dapat ang trato sa lahat. Minsa’y nakita nya si Chanyeol na binabati ang guards at janitor sa pangalan ng mga ito. Kilala nya at nakipagkwentuhan pa ng saglit. Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun ang tuwa sa mga mata ni Chanyeol at ng mga nakakausap nya. Approachable, laging nakangiti at laging positibo ang dating.

 

Gawa na rin siguro ng sign kaya mas lalong lumakas ang curiosity ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman stalker peg, yung saktong may alam lang sa bagay bagay. At isa lang ang napansin nya, hindi pa man nya buong-buong kilala ang taong ito, alam nya na may taglay itong kabaitan at lambot ng puso. Tinanghali sya nung nakaraang araw at hindi sinasadyang magkasabay sila papasok. Nagulat sya nang nginitian sya ni Chanyeol, binati ng “good morning”, at pinagbuksan pa ng pinto para mauna nang makapag-in, “7:58, baka ma-late ka, sayang.” Di maitatanggi ang kilig ni Baekhyun at siguro napansin ito sa maliit na ngiti, pabulong na “thank you”, at mabilis na pagpasok para unahan sya. Masaya. Nag-umpisa ng kasiyahan ang araw nya.

 

Pero sabi nga nila, hindi araw-araw birthday mo. Hindi araw-araw naka-align ang stars para sa'=’yo. Minsan, malupit talaga ang universe.

 

“Diba sabi ko sa’yo ingatan mo ang file na ‘to? Pinaulit-ulit ko diba?”

 

Nabura ni Baekhyun ang file na gagamitin nila para sa meeting bukas. Pina-edit sa kanya ang ilang impormasyon rito pero di nya sinasadyang mabura ang updated file.

“Sorry po, ma’am.”

 

“O ano ng gagawin mo ngayon? Anong gagamitin para bukas?”

 

Nakayuko lang si Baekhyun at paulit-ulit na nagssorry. Sa totoo lang, medyo naiiyak na sya. Nag-uumpisa palang syang mag-training pero nakagawa na agad sya ng major error. Hindi naman sya sobrang duwag pero wala talaga syang tapang ngayon dahil alam nyang may kalakihan ang pagkakamali nya.

 

“Ilang araw na ginawa ang file na ito tapos mabubura mo lang? Kabago-bago – “

 

“I think, that's enough.”

 

Medyo nag-flinch si Baekhyun nang marinig nya ang malalim na boses na iyon. Napatingala sya ng kaunti at nakitang papalapit sa kanila si Chanyeol. Takot man sya nung mga oras na ‘yon, pero naisip pa rin nya na ang lakas maka-teleserye ng eksena nila.

 

“S-sir, kayo po pala.”

 

“Anong meron dito, Ms. Jen? Maybe we can talk it out in my office?”

 

Sumunod naman sila sa loob kahit na medyo dumidistansya at nahuhuling maglakad si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam nya sumusulyap pa rin ng masamang tingin ang maldita nyang ka-trabaho.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

“Sir – “

 

“Baekhyun. What happened?”

 

Medyo hindi sanay si Baekhyun sa impromptu. Bukod sa takot, hiyang-hiya na rin sya at nakita pa ng boss nya ang ganong eksena.

 

“Sir, na-delete ko po kasi yung file na kailangang gamitin para sa meeting bukas. Di ko po sinasadya. Medyo nalito lang po ako sa dami ng files na naka-open.”

 

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at hindi rin naman nagsasalita si Ms. Jen. Iniisip na ni Baekhyun na maghanap na lang ng bagong malilipatang OJT site pagkatapos nito. Kabado pero bahala na.

 

“Well!”

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa biglang iba ng tono ng pananalita ng boss.

 

“I think you already have a solution there. May draft pa rin naman sa file na ‘yan, diba Ms. Jen?”

 

“Yes, sir. May back-up folder po ng mga drafts.”

 

“That’s good. Now, what you do is to update that draft, and then, that’s it. What do you think?”

 

“Gagawin ko po sir. Sorry po talaga. Gagawin ko na po ng maayos this time.”

 

“Ms. Jen, tell Ms. Lee to also send me the drafts. Thank you.”

 

Tahimik pa rin si Baekhyun sa loob. Hindi sya makatingin ng derecho kay Chanyeol. Ayaw naman nyang maging pa-damsel in distress pero ayaw din naman nyang maging rude at lumaban lalo na bago palang sya. Medyo nagpapasalamat sya at nakita ito ng future CEO. Hindi nya na siguro alam at baka maiyak sya sa katarayan ni Ms. Jen.

 

“Hey, Baekhyun. Look at me.” Soft ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol. Para syang tumatawag ng umiiyak na batang napagalitan ng nanay. Tumingin rin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya kahit may konting kaba at takot.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. I know you’re still adjusting. Don’t be too scared, okay? If anything, you can ask me. I’ll help you, hmm?”

 

Chanyeol gave him a sweet smile. Gusto na ring matunaw ni Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan nya. Hindi na dahil sa nerbyos kundi dahil sa kilig.

 

“Sorry po ulit, sir.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I told you, it’s fine. Right now, what you have to do is try to update it again. Unless, gusto mo ulit matarayan ni Ms. Jen.”

 

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol kung panong nanlaki ng konti ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at kumaripas ng takbo papalabas.

***

 

Kapag badtrip, wala sa mood o down sya, kape talaga ang nagiging sandigan nya sa buhay. Madalas, okay na sa kanya ang coffee float ng Mcdo. Pero ngayon, nasa loob sya ng isang coffee shop na malapit sa PTech. Sa totoo lang, medyo late na sya nakaalis pero dahil mabilis ang nasakyan nyang bus, maaga syang nakarating sa office. Swerte. At sakto sa sign na hiningi nya bago sya umalis ng bahay. Actually, palusot nya lang ito. Ayaw pa nyang magtrabaho kaagad dahil medyo na-trauma pa sya sa nangyari kahapon. Natatakot syang mapagalitan ulit. Kaya, pansamantala, inenjoy nya muna ang me time.

 

Gusto ni Baekhyun ng ganito. Tahimik at peaceful ang paligid. Hindi pa ganoon katirik ang araw kaya sakto lang ang init sa labas. Mainit ng bahagya at mahangin. Perfect weather para sa kanya.

 

“Lalim naman ng iniisip.”

 

That time, saktong iniinom ni Baekhyun ang mainit na kape habang nakatingin sa window glass. Kaya naman laking gulat nya ng makita si Chanyeol sa harap nya. Chanyeol, who's wearing a tight-fitting black shirt, sweatpants and a cap. Chanyeol, in a sports attire. Chanyeol, in all his fucking glory. Muntik na talagang maibuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom nya at ang gagong Chanyeol, tinatawanan pa sya.

 

“S-sir, good morning po.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin, kung tatayo ba sya, kung makikipag shake hands ba, o ano. Nagsshort circuit talaga ang utak nya ngayon. Maaga pa, Chanyeol, ano ba.

 

“Hahaha. Chill, Baekhyun. It’s just me. Can I sit here for a while?”

 

“O-opo, sige po.”

 

“Okay, relax, okay. Sorry, nagulat yata kita masyado.”

 

_Gago, oo nakakagulat talaga ‘yang suot mo._

 

“Anyway, masyado ka yatang maaga ngayon?”

 

“Ah, opo. Napaaga po ng alis.”

 

“Hmm, that’s good. At least, no heavy traffic.”

 

Parehas lang naman sila ng iniinom na kape pero iniisip ni Baekhyun kung mas masarap ba yung sa kanya. Para syang nanonood ng commercial habang tinitingnan si Chanyeol na naka-de kwatrong upo, hawak ang isang kape sa kamay at nakatingin din sa labas. Medyo nasisinagan sya ng araw kaya may kaunting pagkunot sa noo. Alas syete palang pero ang init na, sa loob o sa labas man ng coffee shop.

 

“Oo nga pala, Baek, kumusta? Anong nangyari kahapon? Natapos mo ba?”

 

_Baek. Baek. Baek. Parang ang sarap pakinggan._

_Baek. Baek. Baek._

 

“Baek?”

 

_Tangina. Eto na naman tayo sa natutulala at kinakapos ng braincells at hininga kapag kaharap sya._

“Ah, sir. Ano, okay naman po. Natapos ko po kahit medyo late na. At mukhang kahit papano, okay na po kay Ms. Jen. Nagsorry na po ako ulit sa kanya.”

 

Yan na yata ang pinakamahabang nasabi nya kay Chanyeol. Para syang 13 years old na kaharap ang crush kaya di makapagsalita ng maayos.

 

“That’s good. I’m glad, okay din naman pala.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to respond. Medyo nagpapanic na sya ngayon at pilit na hinahalungkat ang utak para hindi maputol ang usapan nila. Kung bakit naman kasi ngayon pa namemental block.

 

“Don’t worry about her.  Ms. Jen, I mean. Natural na masungit talaga sya. Perfectionist kasi.”

 

“Intimidating po talaga.”

 

_Bakit ang tipid mo sumagot? Bakla ka, hindi kita tinuruan ng ganyan!_ Naririnig na yata ni Baekhyun ang mga salita ni Jongdae kung nakikita nya lang sila ngayon.

 

“She just loves her work. Minsan, too much. But I like how dedicated she is.”

 

Mukha namang iniisip ni Baekhyun ang aspeto na iyon sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. At least ngayon, alam nya na, marami at iba-ibang klaseng tao ang maaari nyang makasalamuha sa workplace. Kailangan talaga marunong syang makisama at matutong gawin ng maayos ang trabaho.

 

Maya-maya’y, napansin ni Chanyeol na parang naiilang si Baekhyun kaya napagpasyahan nyang umalis na at magprepare para pumasok.

 

“So yeah, kung may questions ka about anything in the company, I’ll try my best to help you. But now, I think I have to go. Kailangan ko na rin magprepare para pumasok.”

 

“Okay po sir, see you po.”

 

_Ang awkward mo, gago._

“Oh, and also, Baek? You can call me Chanyeol whenever we’re outside the office.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at him. Again. Yung malalaglag na lahat ng malalaglag sa kanya. Kape lang ang ininom ni Baekhyun pero parang hanggang dinner na ang kabusugan nya.

 

***

 

Isa lang ang conclusion ni Baekhyun, lumalala na talaga ang pagkakaroon nya ng crush kay Chanyeol. Wala naman sigurong masama diba? Crush lang naman e. Yung crush na gustong araw-araw nakikita. Yung crush na gustong nakikita yung cute dimpled smile. Yung crush na gustong laging naaamoy kung gaano sya kabango. Simpleng crush. Harmless.

 

Gusto lang naman nya ng konting interactions kay Chanyeol. Actually, thankful sya kasi talagang kahit papano, pinapansin sya nito. Salamat talaga at hindi isnabero ang isang Chanyeol Park. This time, naisip nyang manghingi ulit ng mga signs para naman magkaroon sya ng lakas ng loob kausapin ang boss. Lagi na lang syang natatameme kapag kinakausap sya nito at talagang pinagsisisihan nya ang mga pagkakataong iyon.

 

Ang kaso, mukhang wala rin syang balak pagbigyan ng universe. Tatlong beses syang nanghingi ng mga senyales. Pero walang natupad ni isa rito.

 

 

 

_Day 1: Kapag may stripes sa suot nya ngayon, babatiin at kakausapin ko sya._

Failed.

 

Plain white shirt ang suot ni Chanyeol at naka-casual blazer ito. Wala na lang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi bumusangot pagdaan nito. Pero sa totoo lang, hindi man natupad ang sign, panalo pa rin sya dahil nag-hi at good morning naman si Chanyeol. Hindi nga lang sa kanya talaga, kundi sa lahat ng nadaanan nya.

Pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa office nya, hinubad nya kaagad ang blazer. And what Baekhyun didn't see is a striped design on the left part of his shirt.

 

 

 

 

_Day 2: Kapag may dinala syang pet na aso sa office, he'll ask him if ever they can take a walk with their dogs._

Okay. Medyo kailangan ng lakas ng loob sa part na ‘yon. Mahirap din naman kasi ang sign kaya okay lang din siguro na ganyan ang maging kapalit. Maraming inisip si Baekhyun bago buuin ang sign pero bahala na. Walang mangyayari kapag hindi kikilos.

 

Pero worry no more dahil hindi na naman natupad. Ano pa nga bang aasahan nya diba. Bakit naman magdadala ng aso si Chanyeol sa office. Ano ba kasing pumasok sa isip nya at ‘yun pa ang ginawa nyang sign.

 

But what happened later ay ikagugulat talaga siguro ni Baekhyun. Around 4pm, inihatid ni Yoora (ate ni Chanyeol) si Toben (ang mahal na mahal nyang puppy) sa office. Wala raw kasing mapag-iiwanan at isa pa, pauwi na rin naman si Chanyeol in a few hours. Hindi iyon nakita ni Baekhyun dahil maaga syang pinauwi ni Ms. Lee. 4pm, nasa bahay na sya at nagnenetflix.

 

 

 

 

_Day 3: Kapag pumasok sya ng may coffee stain, ililibre nya ito ng coffee doon sa napagkitaan nilang coffee shop._

Ewan. Bahala na. ‘Yan na lang din talaga ang naisip ni Baekhyun nang hilingin nya ang sign that day. Absurd, pero anong magagawa nya. Nauubusan na sya ng dapat hingiin at nauubusan na rin sya ng pag-asa. Kung hindi matupad, 3 days in a row ng negative ang vibe nya sa universe. Baka hindi talaga pwede. At kapag hindi pa 'to nangyari, aayaw na siguro talaga sya.

 

Pagpasok ni Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo nito, at salubong ang kilay. May bitbit itong paperbag at mabilis na naglakad. Wala syang binating kahit sino man. Halatang badtrip. At si Baekhyun naman, mukhang paiyak na. Ayaw. Ayaw talaga ng universe sa kanila. Buong araw din syang badtrip non.

 

At tulad din ng paulit-ulit na nangyayari, hindi na naman nakita ni Baekhyun ang totoong ganap. Badtrip si Chanyeol dahil may nakatapon ng kape sa kanya on his way to the company. Mabuti na lang may spare shirt sya sa sasakyan. Ang laman ng paper bag? Coffee-stained polo.

 

 

 

Hindi naman sya totally minalas the past 3 days. Sadyang wala lang sa timing. Natupad ang signs, pero hindi nya alam. Kaya ang ending, never din nyang na-approach si Chanyeol. Although okay lang din dahil binabati sya nito paminsan-minsan, nginingitian, nakikipag-usap at nakikipagbiruan. Wala namang talo. Hindi nga lang sya ang nag-initiate at hindi pa rin sya ganoon ka-responsive. Nahihiya pa rin sya sa boss.

 

“Huy, ano na. Tulala pa rin?”

 

Saturday is gala day with friends. Pero sabi lang ‘yon ni Jongdae. Nasa usual tambayan sila ngayon kahit na labag sa kalooban ni Baekhyun dahil hindi nya pa natatapos ang labahan nya.

 

“Oo, epal ka kasi. Iniisip ko yung mga sinampay ko, baka maulanan.”

 

“Wow, kunwari ka pang sinampay mo, e hindi naman ikaw naglaba non. Magsabi ka ng totoo ha. Ano ba yang kinababadtripan mo these days at di ka makausap ng matino?”

 

“E paano ba naman kasi, hindi natutupad yung mga hiningi kong signs!”

Mahal na mahal ni Jongdae ang bestfriend. Kaya naiintindihan nya at alam nya kung bakit todo na lang kung magrely si Baekhyun sa signs. Hindi rin naman nya masisisi ang kaibigan. Ang gusto nya lang, maging masaya si Baekhyun sa mga bagay na pinagdedesisyunan nya.

 

“Nanghingi ka ulit? E diba natupad naman na yung sign na hiningi natin before?”

 

“Dae, crush na crush ko na talaga sya. Gusto ko lang naman syang kausapin nang hindi natatameme.” Kitang-kita ni Jongdae ang pagkadismaya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

 

“Baek, okay lang ‘yan. Natural lang na mahihiya ka, syempre boss natin ‘yun e. Buti na nga lang, mabait at hindi sya isnabero diba?”

 

“Pero kasi…”

 

Hindi na rin naman maituloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil parang wala rin namang sense.

 

“Don’t worry na baks. Ano ka ba, happy crush diba? Hindi ka pwedeng mastress okay? At isa pa, pagkatiwalaan mo 'yung unang sign. Magiging kayo. Come what may, magiging kayo.”

 

Maloko si Jongdae pero alam ni Baekhyun na iba rin ito kapag nagbigay ng payo. Gumaan din naman ang loob nya at inisip na lang na marami pa syang pagkakataon. Dahil dito, hindi na rin pala nya pinagsisisihan ang pagsama sa kaibigan kahit kailangan nyang ituloy ang paglalaba pag-uwi sa bahay.

 

***

 

 

 

Lunes na naman at isang buong linggong pagttrabaho ulit para sa pagkumpleto ng training. Napansin ni Baekhyun na medyo weird ang atmosphere sa office sa di malamang dahilan.

 

“It’s that time again.”

 

Nagtaka si Baekhyun dahil hindi mukhang masaya si Ms. Lee sa pagkakasabi nito.

 

“Ano pong meron?”

 

“Board meeting, with the higher-ups ganon.”

 

“Bakit po mukhang stressed lahat?”

Iniisip kasi ni Baekhyun na simpleng meeting lang ito. So wala naman dapat mastress diba? Pero mukhang hindi ganon.

 

“Medyo mahirap especially for Chanyeol’s part. Sobra ang pag-ccriticize sa kanya. Maraming sinasabi. May iba na kinkwestyon ang position nya sa company.”

 

Medyo nagulat sya sa mga nasabi ni Ms. Lee. Di nya magets kung bakit. Chanyeol, who's doing his very best para sa company and everyone can see it. Not only he’s a kind boss, but moreover, hindi talaga dapat i-idiscredit ang skills nya. For many of them, Chanyeol is more than capable. But when it really comes to power-hungry people, walang bagay na magandang mangyayari. And sadly, those things exist in Chanyeol’s world.

 

“Did you see him going in earlier? He looks so agitated. Bring him some tea, para kumalma sya ng konti.”

 

 

 

Naabutan ni Baekhyun na nagrerehearse si Chanyeol for his meeting later. Nagbabanggit sya ng few lines, at naririnig nya ang mahihinang “shit” ng boss. Busy at nakatalikod sa may pintuan kaya hindi rin nya napansin ang pagkatok at pagpasok ni Baekhyun. Nagulat na lang sya ng pagharap nya ay nandoon ang trainee, hawak ang tray na may tea at snacks.

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

Disheveled hair at crooked necktie. Halatang stressed na stressed ito, itsura palang. Medyo naawa naman si Baekhyun sa estado ngayon ni Chanyeol. Di sya sanay na ganito. Lagi lang nakangiti, maaliwalas na aura -- nasanay sya sa ganon. Kaya nakakapanibago na nakikita nyang ganito ang boss.

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol managed to give him a small smile. Ngiting hindi umabot sa mata. Ngiting pagod.

 

“Okay lang po ba kayo, sir?” Nabanggit na nya bago nya pa naisip kung tama ba na tanungin nya ng ganito ang lalaki. Halata namang di okay diba. He's mentally scolding himself nang biglang ngumiti na ng tuluyan si Chanyeol. This time, it’s a warm smile.

 

“Okay lang, Baek. Thank you sa tea? At sa concern.” Kukunin na sana ni Chanyeol ang tsaa and Baekhyun can see how it only proves na hindi totoo ang una nyang statement with the way how his hands slightly tremble. Somehow, nakainom naman sya at nag breathe in, breathe out.

 

“Shit! Shit, shit!” Nang makita ni Chanyeol na past 8 na, nagmadali na syang kunin ang papers sa desk at akmang papalabas na sa office. Di na nya napansin si Baekhyun na nandoon pa at nakikita kung gaano sya natataranta ngayon. Bago pa man ito makalabas, tinawag sya ng trainee. Huminto naman si Chanyeol at lumingon sa kanya.

 

“B-baekhyun. Oo nga pala. Sorry, I have to go, I’m late.”

 

“Sir, yung tie nyo po at saka ano – ” Itinuro ni Baekhyun ang tie at buhok nito na sobrang gulo nga naman talaga. Napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol at pilit na inaayos ang necktie pero dahil nga sobrang agitated sya, hindi nya ito magawan ng paraan. Kitang-kita ang frustration at napapamura na lang talaga ito.

Nahihiya man si Baekhyun, naisip din naman nya na hindi ito ang time para doon. Mas kailangan nyang tulungan at pakalmahin si Chanyeol dahil alam nyang importanteng meeting ito.

 

Dahan-dahan syang lumapit at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol na pilit pa ring inaayos ang necktie. Nagulat naman ito at napatingin kay Baekhyun. The trainee said nothing and looked at him, smiling, as if asking for a permission. Slowly, he released his hold and let Baekhyun do the thing.

 

Truth to be told, kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman sya makapagfocus sa pag-aayos ng necktie. Hindi nga nya alam kung ano bang pumasok sa isip nya at nag-volunteer pa syang gawin ito. Masyadong malapit. Amoy na amoy nya ang pabango ni Chanyeol. Konti na lang gusto na nyang isubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ng boss. Pero malakas din naman ang self-control nya, hindi pwedeng bumigay.

 

He’s actually scared. Masyadong malakas ang kabog ng dibdib nya. Pano na lang kung marinig ito ni Chanyeol. Ito na yata yung pinakamalapit nyang interaction with him. At never ever nyang naimagine ang ganito. Medyo nararamdaman nyang umiinit na ang pisngi nya pero kailangan nyang gawin ito ng maayos. Chanyeol, on the other side, is too shocked to react.

 

Huminga muna sya ng malalim bago umatras at tumingin kay Chanyeol, not knowing that the taller is already looking at him. At para na rin mabawasan ang awkwardness, Baekhyun tried to smile, kahit di nya alam kung convincing ba ang mga ngiti na iyon.

 

“Sir, wait, last na po.”

 

Again, he invaded Chanyeol’s personal space as he fixed the latter's hair. Bahala na, itotodo na nya talaga. All the while, Chanyeol is looking at him intently. Ayaw naman syang tingnan ni Baekhyun dahil baka biglang bumigay ang mga tuhod nya. Eventually, he stepped back. Samantalang si Chanyeol, shookt pa rin.

 

“Ah, ano, okay na po, sir. Good to go na!” Kunwari cheerful. Kunwari ‘di affected.

 

“T-thanks, Baek.” Chanyeol smiled shyly.

 

“Kaya nyo po ‘yan okay. Whatever it is, kayang-kaya mo ‘yan. You’ll do great, sir.” Nag thumbs up pa ito.

 

Hindi naman sumagot ang boss nya. Nanatili lang itong nakatingin sa kanya.

 

“I mean, ano po, relax, at wag na po kayong kabahan. I know you can do it. Fighting?”

 

Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun looks so cute while waving his tiny fist in the air. Kahit papano, gumaan ang loob nya. Pumikit at nagpakawala ng buntong-hininga, bago nya nginitian si Baekhyun.

 

“Fighting!”

***

 

 

 

“Ikwaertnwel”

 

“Po?”

 

Nilunok nya muna ang ice cream sa bibig bago magsalita.

 

“It went well, sabi ko. Yung meeting, okay naman sya. Saka bakit ka ba nag-po-po, e nasa labas naman tayo ng office.”

 

Nasa may ice cream shop sila ngayon. Pagkatapos mag-lunch ni Baekhyun, nakita nya ang note na nakadikit sa monitor nya.

 

_Thank you for today. P.S. Sasagarin ko na, samahan mo ako mag-ice cream mamaya?_

 

According to Chanyeol, kapag daw hindi maganda ang mood nya o kaya naman sobrang agitated sya, ice cream lang talaga ang katapat o anything sweet. Dagdag cute points naman ito kay Baekhyun syempre. Hindi nya inexpect na may sweet tooth ang future CEO. At lalong hindi nya ineexpect na aayain sya nito mag-ice cream (ayaw nyang isiping date). Kasi bakit naman diba? Tinandaan na lang nya ang suot nyang damit ngayon at ang kulay ng damit ni Chanyeol. For sign purposes daw. At ayun, kahit na nagtataka sya, sumama pa rin sya. May PPS kasi sa note. Bawal daw humindi. May choice ba sya? Nagrereklamo ba sya? Hindi rin. Masayang-masaya pa nga sya ngayon. At parang gusto nya itong iyabang kay Jongdae, bukas na bukas agad.

 

“Sorry nasanay lang po.”

 

“Bawasan ko kaya yung oras mo, kada po na maririnig ko sa’yo?” Chanyeol asked jokingly.

 

“Grabe! Hindi pa ako empleyado, na-eexploit na agad!” Napataas ang boses ni Baekhyun. Medyo nag-soft din ang itsura nito nang marealize nyang nasigawan nya ng konti ang boss. Hindi naman sa binibigla nyang maging kaswal pero mas okay siguro kesa naman sobrang awkward sya sa tao. Bahala na si universe. Hihingi na lang sya ng confidence.

 

Samantalang, tawang-tawa naman si Chanyeol sa sudden outburst ng trainee. May matching paduro-duro pa gamit ang ice cream spoon at may konti ring smudge ng strawberry syrup sa bibig. Naisip ni Chanyeol na minsan, sakto rin ang height nya sa ugali nya.

 

“O, chill. Kita mo yang ice cream nagkalat na sa bibig mo oh.”

 

Nahiya naman si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang bibig gamit ang tissue. Pailing-iling na lang na nangiti si Chanyeol.

 

“Pero buti naman at okay na. Hindi naman kayo nagisa?”

 

“Sus. Ako pa ba, syempre, tahimik silang lahat kanina ‘no.”

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. Pero nung nagreplay sa utak nya yung mga nangyari kanina, bigla rin syang natahimik.

 

“Makatawa ka naman.”

 

“E kasi, hindi ganyan itsura nyo kaninang umaga ‘no. Kung nakikita mo lang sarili mo, nako.”

 

Chanyeol likes it this way. Gusto nyang maging komportable ang mga tao sa kanya. Mas okay na parang barkada ang turing nila sa isa't-isa, ganon na rin sa pakikipag-usap. Lalo kay Baekhyun. Honestly, he doesn't know how to make the smaller comfortable with him. Gusto nya lang talaga itong makausap, makaclose.

 

“May strawberry syrup pa ba ako sa bibig?”, Baekhyun asked innocently. Pero sa totoo lang, pakiramdam nya parehas na sila ng ice cream na hawak nya, unti-unti ng natutunaw sa tingin ng katabi nya.

 

“Wala, halika na, tayo na.” Ni-ruffle pa ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito bago umalis sa pwesto.

 

Ngayon lang gustong baguhin ni Baekhyun ang pagbabaybay sa salitang ‘tayo’. Parang mas maganda yatang pakinggan kapag nasa ‘ta’ yung stress. Tiwala lang, universe.

***

 

They just walked aimlessly. Nag-uumpisa na ang ‘ber’ months kaya may mangilan-ngilang christmas lights na rin sa paligid. Sa labas ng mall, may mini-park at doon nila napagpasyahang maglakad-lakad. May mga pakonti-konting tao pa dahil maaga pa rin naman. Narealize ni Baekhyun na hindi pala magandang ideya ang pagkain ng ice cream sa ganoong lamig ng panahon. Pero dahil si Chanyeol ang nag-aya, kahit manginig sya sa ginaw, ayos lang.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think that it’s a date. Kaso, ganito kasi yung isa sa mga pinapangarap nya. Late night walks, talks, or anything na chill lang. Yung mga nakakagaan ng loob saka nakakawala ng stress. Spending the night under the stars is a real romance for him. Call him hopeless romantic, yes, he really is.

 

“Let’s sit here for a while muna, baka pagod ka na.”

 

Ayaw sana ni Baekhyun kasi mas gusto nya ngang naglalakad-lakad pero bumigay sya sa softness ng boses ni Chanyeol. Napatango na lang sya at umupo sa isa sa mga benches sa park.

 

“So, kwentuhan mo ako about your experiences sa company. I mean, sa environment ha. Wag nating pag-usapan ang formal works.”

 

Weird, wag daw pag-usapan pero tungkol pa rin naman doon yung tanong nya.

 

“Okay naman, po.”

 

“Minus 1 hour.”

 

“Okay naman. Grabe ano ba, bakit ba napakagalang ko.”

 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa pag-pout ni Baekhyun. Para talaga syang bata.

 

“So ano na nga.”

 

“Mababait sila, in fairness. Pwera sa boss na – ”

 

“What?!”

 

“Napakabait. Boss na napakabait, patapusin mo kasi ako.”

 

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to pout. First time makita ni Baekhyun ‘yon at parang gusto nyang pisilin ang pisngi nito sa sobrang cute. Konti na lang talaga, hindi na sya makakapagpigil, hahalikan na nya ‘to.

 

Chanyeol looked away and started to talk kaya naputol ang pagddaydream nya.

 

“But, seriously. If ever there are things you wanted to learn, if I can help, I will.”

 

Kung may isang bagay na hinding-hindi maitatanggi ni Baekhyun, kahit na hindi nya pa lubos na kilala si Chanyeol, ito yung natural nyang kabaitan. He does not hesitate in helping others. Kung may kaya syang gawin o ibigay, as a leader or as a person, gagawin nya. Sya yung tipo ng taong kayang magbigay kahit hindi mo pa hinihingi.

 

“At syempre – ”

 

Nagtaka si Baekhyun kung bakit biglang napahinto sa pagsasalita si Chanyeol. Napatingin sya sa boss at nakitang nakatitig ito sa tatlong estudyanteng nasa harapan nila. Nakaupo ang mga ito sa may fountain at mukhang may mga hinihintay na kasama. Napansin nyang medyo maraming bitbit ang mga batang ‘yon. May dalawa na nakasukbit na gitara sa likod. May hawak ding papel at isang bag. At ang isa naman, pinaglalaruan ang drum sticks. Nang dumating ang isa nilang kasama, agad na umalis rin ang mga ito. Napansin ni Baekhyun na sinundan ito ng tingin ni Chanyeol hanggang sa makalayo na.

 

There’s something about it. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ‘yon. Hindi gawa ng pagkamangha o curiosity ang mga tingin na iyon. Parang may halong lungkot, panghihinayang. Walang ngiti kahit konti habang nakatingin sya. Walang gaanong ekspresyon pero naramdaman nya na parang may hindi tama.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Sir.”

“Tawagin mo nga kasi akong Chanyeol.” Nakangiti na ulit ito pagharap kay Baekhyun. Nagjoke pa na akala mo walang nangyari.

 

“Bakit ka napahinto?”

 

“Ha? Anong napahinto?”

 

“Kanina. Diba, may sasabihin ka. Pero tumigil ka tapos napatingin ka sa mga estudyante doon sa fountain.”

 

“H-hindi no. Saka nakalimutan ko na sasabihin ko.”

 

Tiningnan lang sya ni Baekhyun. Gusto nya pa sanang kulitin si Chanyeol para malaman kung bakit ganon na lang sya makatingin pero mukhang malabo namang sabihin nya ang dahilan. Ayaw na yatang pag-usapan bilang iniiwas nya na rin ang topic.

 

Tahimik na lang silang nakaupo ngayon. Walang umiimik. Medyo mahangin at talagang malamig na rin. Limang minuto siguro ang nakalipas bago magsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

 

“Pangarap ko rin ‘yon.”

 

Half expecting si Baekhyun na itutuloy nya yung sasabihin nya. Kaya pinili muna nyang hindi magsalita. Tiningnan lang nya si Chanyeol habang nakatingin naman ito sa malayo, nakatitig sa kawalan.

 

“It was my dream. To become a musician. Or, you know, anything related to music. Basta ang alam ko, kung may isang bagay akong hindi kayang iwan dati, it's music.”

 

_Was. Dati._

“Bakit? Iniwan mo na ba?”

 

Chanyeol laughed bitterly.

 

“Iniwan. Kinalimutan. Hindi kasi pwede e.”

 

“Teka, ano, sorry, hindi ko magets. B-bakit hindi na pwede?” Baekhyun gave an apologetic smile. Nag-aalangan syang itanong pero sobrang curious na rin kasi nya. Sana lang hindi ito masamain ng boss.

 

Matagal-tagal na hindi umimik si Chanyeol. Natakot naman si Baekhyun na baka magalit sa kanya ito at isiping nangingialam sya sa personal nyang buhay. Pero huli na, nasabi na nya.

 

“S-sorry po. Wag nyo na pong sag – ”

 

“No, no, it’s okay. Iniisip ko lang kung paano ko sya uumpisahan sabihin sa'yo.” Chanyeol smiled at him. Nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Baekhyun.

 

“I wonder if you’ve experienced such thing. You know, when we are bound to do other things, sometimes, we just leave the things we love the most. In my case, kinalimutan ko ang passion. Ginagawa ko ngayon kung ano yung dapat.”

 

May lungkot sa boses ni Chanyeol. Walang buhay ang pagsasalita nya. Blangko ang mga mata. Baekhyun wants to hug him right there and then. Yakapin at sabihing naiintindihan nya ito, na magiging maayos rin ang lahat, na baka may rason kung bakit hindi pa pwede, na baka hindi pa oras para gawin nya yon. Marami syang gustong sabihin pero nanatili syang tahimik at pinagmasdan ang katabi. Bagsak ang balikat nito, siguro sa pagod, siguro sa nararamdaman nya ngayon.

 

“Hindi ba pwedeng iwan mo lang muna sya saglit at balikan kapag okay na ang lahat?”

 

Chanyeol looked at him with a confused face.

 

“Passion. Baka pwede mo syang balikan. Kasi diba, kung talagang nasa sa’yo sya, hinding-hindi sya mawawala. Sa huli, babalik at babalik ka pa rin sa kanya.”

 

Musika. Alam ni Baekhyun na iyon ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol. Halata naman ang pagkagulat nito sa sagot ng trainee. Pero maya-maya'y, napalitan ulit ng lungkot ang ekspresyon nito.

 

“Hindi na siguro. Hindi pwede. Hindi dapat.”

 

“Mahirap talaga pala ‘no? Mahirap i-balance ang dapat sa gusto.”

 

Natahimik sila ulit ng saglit. Unang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

 

“Dapat kang maging CEO, pero mas gusto mong maging musikero. Dapat kang humawak ng papel pero mas gusto mong tumugtog ng gitara. Dapat nakikipag-usap ka sa mga tao para sa business mo pero mas gusto mong pinapakinggan nila ang gawa mong musika.”

 

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. May halong pagtataka, parang gustong magtanong. _Bakit? Bakit mo sinasabi ‘yan?_

“Naniniwala ako sa kapasidad mo para gawin ang mga bagay na dapat mong gawin. At naniniwala rin ako sa mga kaya mo pang gawin.”

 

The smaller reciprocated his gaze and smiled.

 

“Hindi ko alam kung ano pa ang iba mong pinagdadaanan, pero sana, wag mo munang isara ang sarili mo sa mga posibilidad, sa mga bagay na pwede pang mangyari sa'yo. We’ll never know, right?”

 

Lumalamig na lalo at palalim na rin ang gabi. Kakaunti na lang din ang tao at sa pwesto na ‘yon, mukhang sila na lang din ang naiwan. Sa totoo lang, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano bang dapat nyang maramdaman. Malungkot dahil sa nalaman nya? Maging masaya dahil kahit papaano, nagawa ng taong ito na sabihin ang nararamdaman nya? He truly doesn’t know.

 

Mataas kasi talaga ang tingin nya kay Chanyeol. He's successful at a young age. May direksyon na sa buhay. At isa pa, kahit maganda ang estado, hindi nya narinig na ipinagyabang nya ito kahit isang beses. Chanyeol has a big heart. Sobrang considerate sa ibang tao. He’s compassionate. Baekhyun’s amazed at how his boss tries to understand everything. He just wished people would appreciate him more. Kung alam lang nila, he’s actually too good to be true.

 

Honestly, hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na sa kabila ng lahat ng ito, hindi pala gusto ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nya. Nalungkot sya ng marinig ito. Alam nya kung ano ang pakiramdam na gawin ang isang bagay dahil ito ang prayoridad mo ngayon, hindi dahil gusto mo. Alam nya kung gaano kahirap na magsakripisyo. Sino ba naman ang hindi diba? Hindi nya lang talaga inexpect na kahit ang isang Chanyeol Park ay nakakaranas ng ganito.

 

But it is in that moment. Sa kung paanong nalaman nya ang tungkol sa parte ng buhay ni Chanyeol, sa kung paanong nakapagkwento ito sa kanya kahit papaano, at sa kung paanong nakita nya kung anong klaseng tao ito – doon nya napagtanto na baka nga hindi na ito happy crush lang. Chanyeol deserves more than that.

 

***

_October 24, 2018_

_“Heto na ang simula. Hindi kailangang maging handa. Ang mahalaga, ika’y masaya.”_

_Lucky color: Brown_

_Lucky number: 1_

 

 

 

Naaalala ni Chanyeol.

 

Syempre naman, maaalala niya. Bakit hindi, e matagal-tagal din niyang tiningnan si Baekhyun nang araw na ‘yon sa coffee shop.

 

Oo, hindi lang si Baekhyun ang nakatitig.

 

Puting t-shirt. Malaki ng bahagya sa kanya. Cute.

Itim ang buhok. Medyo magulo. Cute.

Bilugin na eyeglasses na nasa bandang ilong. Maliit. Cute.

 

 

Hindi niya talaga nakalimutan. Kaya naman nang nakita niyang siya ang bagong trainee, hindi niya halos maitago ang ngiti. Ilang araw din niya itong inobserbahan. Parte ng trabaho. E bakit, siya naman ang boss. Walang kkwestiyon sa kanya.

 

 

Kung paanong kumunot ng bahagya ang noo habang binabasa ang hindi gaanong pamilyar na dokumento; kung paanong sumimangot ng kaunti kapag kailangang ulitin ang pinaghirapang tapusin; kung paanong kumislap ang mata sa tuwing napupuri sa mga tamang gawain; kung paano magkaroon ng maliit na ngiti kapag nahihiya; at kung paano humalakhak kapag kasama nito ang mga kaibigan – lahat ng ito, kitang-kita ni Chanyeol.

 

Naaalala niya. At alam niya. Kulang. Kulang ang salitang “cute” para ilarawan si Baekhyun.Chanyeol always finds him attractive. Pero nung nangyari 'yung time na 'yon sa office, that's when he lost it.

 

He doesn’t want to lie. Hanggang ngayon, naiisip nya pa rin ang mga pangyayari before the meeting. Baekhyun has indeed made a great impact, a good one in that case.

 

It’s the smell, he thinks. Matamis. Amoy strawberry, fruity? Hindi sya sigurado. Basta ang alam nya, kahit yata maghapon nyang maamoy ang ganoong bango, hindi sya magsasawa. Or maybe, it’s the way how he said those words. Full of assurance. Full of confidence. It can also be his eyes. Punung-puno ng encouragement, as if speaking nothing but the best for you. Pero siguro sa lahat ng ito, presensya. Malaking tulong ang presensya ni Baekhyun. Hindi huminto sa pagdadala ng tsaa o sa mga bagay na ginagawa nya bilang trainee, kundi tinulungan pa nyang bigyan ng kaunting lakas ng loob si Chanyeol.

 

Siguro para sa iba, nakakatawa, maliit na bagay ang ganito. Simpleng meeting lang naman kasi diba? Aaralin ang dapat aralin, gagawan ng materials para sa presentation, iddiscuss sa harap ng mga mahahalagang tao sa kompanya. Dapat nga sanay na sya. Kung tutuusin, ilang beses na rin naman syang humaharap sa kanila. Kabisado na ang bawat salita at galaw. Pero may mga bagay lang talaga na kahit kailan, hinding-hindi ka masasanay. At hindi rin naman kasi sya masisisi. Mahirap para kay Chanyeol lalo na kung walang natatanggap na magagandang bagay mula sa kanila. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, hindi sya boss. Karaniwang tao lang sya sa opisina na paminsa'y kinikwestyon kung nararapat ba sya sa posisyon nya ngayon.

 

It’s a good thing he went out with Baekhyun that same day. Ayaw din naman nyang kumain mag-isa at baka magtuloy-tuloy lang ang negative thoughts sa utak nya kahit naging maayos naman ang flow ng meeting. At narealize nya na siguro, hindi na lang ice cream ang sagot sa mga down moments nya, salamat sa isang Baekhyun Byun.

 

Ang alam lang ni Chanyeol, hindi rin nya inexpect na masasabi nya ang mga bagay na ‘yon sa trainee. Hindi naman sa tinatago nya pero kung tutuusin, hindi pa naman sila gaanong magkakilala, but surely, there’s something about Baekhyun that will make you talk to him comfortably. Hindi ka matatakot na sabihin sa kanya ang totoo kasi mararamdaman mong kaya ka nyang intindihin with no judgments at all. That’s how he is to him.

 

And when he tried to ask him about it, aaminin ni Chanyeol na nag-hesitate sya for a while, but the look on Baekhyun's face otherwise tell him not to. He did not regret telling him the thing that he wanted the most. Sa lahat ng negatibong sinabi nya, masaya sya, masayang-masaya, dahil sa mga salitang nanggaling kay Baekhyun. Hindi palang siguro nya lubusang maamin sa sarili pero kahit papaano, he’s now seeing in a different light, realizing how the trainee's words affect him that much.

 

 

Baekhyun is attractive. But now, Chanyeol knows he is way more than that.

***

Chanyeol is on the other table. He’s with the department heads while magkakasama naman sa kabila ang ibang employees and interns. Sakto yung pwesto nya, actually. Saktong anggulo para masulyapan si Baekhyun. Kitang-kita nya from his side na magkakatabi ang apat na bagong interns at masayang nakikipagkwentuhan sa ilan nilang mga seniors. Nakikita nya na inaabutan si Baekhyun ng inumin at kung paanong parang hesitant itong tanggapin sa umpisa. After a few hours, maingay na ang mga tao sa table nila. Malamang, may mga lasing na.

 

Chanyeol likes it this way. He wants everyone to feel that they are not very much apart with each other especially kung sa aspeto lang din naman ng kanilang mga posisyon sa kompanya. He wants everyone to feel that, somehow, they are a family. Kaya naman every year, he makes sure na nagkakaroon ng company gathering where they can relax, enjoy and for once, not think about office works. He wants to maintain strong ties with them. Later on, napansin nyang konti na lang silang nandoon. From the other table, halos iilan na lang rin pero nandoon pa sina Baekhyun. Maya-maya, tumayo si Jaehyun at sumigaw ng “cheers” para daw sa kanilang good year at more more years to come. Chanyeol smiled at that.

 

On the other side, medyo lasing na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. Si Jongin naman ay nakatulog na sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Konting kwentuhan, tawanan at asaran. May pa-shot na ginagawa ang mga seniors para sa kanila. Form of initiation daw. At syempre, game na game naman si Jongdae. Okay lang din sana kay Baekhyun pero mukhang unti-unti ng umaatake ang allergies nya.

 

“Baek, may dala ka bang antihistamine?”

 

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na medyo namumula na ang braso at ang palad nito.

 

“Ooooh, my Kyunggiiiee’s worried for me. Baka magselos si bebeboy nyan ha.”

 

Sa paraan ng pagsasalita ni Baekhyun, alam ni Kyungsoo na lasing na ito.

 

“But don't worry, uminom na ako kanina. Aaaaand! May dala pa ako! Aren’t you very proud of me?”, sabay pa-cute nito kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Haynako, Baek. Kapag ikaw talaga inatake ng malala ha. O siya, aalis na kami. Ihahatid ko pa ‘tong si Jongin sa bahay nila. Sumama ka kay Jongdae pag-uwi ha.”

 

“Sure babyyyyyy, ingat kayo. Sa bahay ang uwi ha”, at kumindat pa ito.

 

Hindi na lang ito pinansin ni Kyungsoo at tumayo na habang inaalalayan si Jongin. Pinuntahan nya naman si Jongdae para paalalahanan na isama si Baekhyun sa pag-uwi nila.

 

“Dae, ikaw na bahala kay Baek ha. Wag mo na yan painumin ng painumin. Isama mo sya pag-uwi ha. Tinawagan ko na si Kuya Minseok, papunta na daw sya.”

 

“Kyungieeeeee!!! Ako na bahala dyan sa bebeboy ko, ingat kayo haaaa! Labyu.”

 

Lasing na talaga ang dalawa kapag tinatawag na nila si Kyungsoo ng Kyungie. Alam nilang ayaw nya ang palayaw na ‘yon kaya sinasabi lang nila pag lasing na. May excuse. Lasing lang.

 

“Tama na ‘yan. Tawagan nyo ko pag nakauwi na.”

 

“Bye Kyungieeeeee!”, sabay kaway ni Jongdae.

 

The night went on. Si Chanyeol at ang isang department head na lang ang naroon sa table nila na maya-maya'y nagpaalam na rin umalis. Kanina pa nakauwi si Ms. Lee at may kailangan pa raw itong asikasuhin. Tumingin-tingin sa paligid at nagulat sya na wala na rin palang tao sa kabilang table. Naglakad sya papunta roon at nakita na may gamit pa sa kinauupuan ni Baekhyun. He has an idea kung nasaan sya ngayon.

 

Papasok na sana sya ng CR nang marinig na may nagsasalita sa loob.

 

“Staaaaaaand straight.”

 

“Waaaaaalk straight.”

 

“Ano ba, Baekhyun.”

 

“Iinom inom ka, wala ka namang jowa.”

 

“Tangina, bakit ba umiikot lahat?”

 

Tawang-tawa na si Chanyeol sa labas at hinihintay nyang magsalita pa ito ulit nang may biglang kumalabog sa loob. Kinabahan sya at agad-agad na pumasok nang makita nyang nakatayo si Baekhyun at nakasubsob ang ulo nito sa isang pader ng cubicle. Para syang inutusan na mag-face the wall sa itsura nya ngayon. Hindi pa rin ito humaharap at biglang nagsalita.

 

“Dae, di ako lasing ha. May round 2 pa tayo diba.”

 

Hindi muna sumagot si Chanyeol.

 

“Dae, di nga ako lasing. Na out of balance lang.”

 

Hindi pa rin sya nagsalita.

 

“Daeeee bakit – “

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang pagharap nya ay hindi si Jongdae ang nakita nya kundi ang kanyang boss.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hey”, natatawang bati nito.

 

“Suuuus. Ikaw lang pala yan. Kala ko naman si Jongdae na.”

 

With the way Baekhyun talks to him, Chanyeol concludes that he is really drunk. Napansin din niya na pulang-pula na ang mga braso at palad nito.

 

“Baekhyun, you don’t look fine”, sabay lapit nito sa kanya at hinawakan ang braso at palad para i-check kung gaano ba kalala ang allergies.

 

Nakatingin lamang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang hawak nito ang braso nya.

 

“Chanyeol...you...you look so fine.”

 

“What?” nakangiting sagot nito kay Baekhyun.

 

“I mean... ano, I’m fine. Ako. I'm fine. Hindi ikaw. I am soooooo fine.”

 

Natawa na lang si Chanyeol sa pagdedeny ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nice try, but no you’re not. Uminom ka na ba ng gamot for this?”

 

Pilit namang inalis ni Baekhyun ang braso nya at nag-umpisa ng maglakad palabas nang muntik syang matumba. Salamat sa reflex ni Chanyeol at nahawakan nya ang balikat at bewang nito.

 

“See, I told you. C’mon, let me help you.”

 

Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun kundi hayaang alalayan sya ni Chanyeol hanggang makarating sila sa table.

 

“Here, drink some.” Inabutan nya ng isang basong tubig si Baekhyun para mahimasmasan ng konti. Maya-maya'y napansin nito na wala na pala silang mga kasama at silang dalawa na lang ang natitira.

 

“Dae...Jongdae...Kyungie? Nasaan ba kasi sila?”

 

Tumitingin-tingin sa paligid si Baekhyun at talagang hinahanap kung naroon pa ba ang mga kaibigan nya. Samantalang nakatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol at patuloy lang syang pinagmamasdan.

 

_Bakit. Bakit ka naka-pout?_

Humarap ito kay Chanyeol at hinatak ng bahagya ang laylayan ng damit nito.

 

“Chan...”

 

_Shit_.

 

“Iniwan ba nila ako?”

 

_Tangina_.

 

Medyo namumula na ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Halatang lasing at inaantok na gawa ng pagpungay ng mga mata. Naka-pout at parang paiyak na rin ang itsura nito.

 

_Baekhyun Byun, ano bang gagawin ko sa'yo._

 

Hingang malalim. Pikit ng saglit. Hirap na hirap na si Chanyeol sa pagpipigil. Hindi niya yata kakayanin si Baekhyun ngayon.

 

“Let's go? I'll just take you home”, sabay hila nito kay Baekhyun papunta sa parking lot.

***

 

It’s already late. Kaunti na lang ang mga sasakyan at nagpapasalamat talaga siya na walang traffic sa mga oras na ‘to.

 

“You know you don’t have to drink everything that's given to you diba?”, gustung-gusto niyang sermunan si Baekhyun ngayon pero nawawala talaga lahat pag napapalingon siya sa tabi niya at nakikita ang mamula-mulang pisngi nito gawa ng kalasingan.

 

_Ano bang gagawin ko sa’yo. Bakit sobrang cute mo?_

 

“Are you still drunk?”

 

Walang sagot. Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa labas. Tahimik na ang lugar. Pero may pakonti-konting liwanag. Masarap. Nakakarelax ang ganito para sa kanya.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya. Halata talaga ang pinagsamang lasing at antok sa itsura nya ngayon.

“Hindi no! Kainis si Jongdae! Iniwan ako! May round 2 pa kasi kamiiiii!!! Nakakainis!!!”

 

“Baekhyun, hindi mo na kaya. Tingnan mo, baka lumala pa ‘yang allergies mo.”

 

Medyo seryoso na yung boses ni Chanyeol ngayon. Pero ‘di pa rin nawawala na sobrang napapansin nya ngayon ang aura ni Baekhyun.

 

_Droopy eyes. Pouty lips. Damn._

 

“But earlier, I’m serious. You shouldn’t have done that.” _Paano na lang kung wala ako roon?_

 

Red stoplight. Chanyeol could be naughty sometimes but he knows when or not to follow rules.

 

“Ano pala dapat? Tanggihan ko sila. Tapos mababadtrip sila sakin. Tapos pag-iinitan ako. Lagi akong papagalitan. Tapos – “

 

 

 

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Hindi nya inexpect ‘yon.

 

“You’re too loud”, sabay ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _And too cute._

 

Paano ba naman, bahagyang pinisil ni Chanyeol ang ilong ni Baekhyun. Paanong hindi e medyo nanggigil sya nang makitang nag-scrunch ito ng konti habang tuloy-tuloy ang pagsasalita nito kanina. Sobra namang natameme si Baekhyun, hindi sya makatingin kay Chanyeol at nagfocus na lang sa view sa labas. Pakiramdam nya, nawala ng 25% ang kalasingan nya. Maya-maya’y napansin nyang pamilyar ang dinadaanan nilang lugar.

 

“Wait, papunta samin ‘to ah.”

 

“I told you, ihahatid kita diba?”

 

“How did you know the address?”

 

“I asked Ms. Lee. Now, sleep first para makapagpahinga ka kahit papano.”

 

Wala talagang gaanong choice ngayong gabi si Baekhyun. At kahit di ito sabihin ni Chanyeol, makakatulog at makakatulog talaga sya. Napansin naman nito na malayo-layo pala ang tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun. The truth is, medyo mainipin si Chanyeol sa mga stoplights. Pero ngayon, kahit yata limang minutong nakahinto ang sasakyan, hindi sya magrereklamo.

 

Tatlumpung segundo.

 

Tatlumpung segundo nyang pinagmasdan si Baekhyun. Mahimbing na itong natutulog sa passenger’s seat. Nakayakap sa bag nya na akala mo’y may aagaw rito. Medyo magulong buhok, mapupulang pisngi at bahagyang nakabukas ang bibig. May maliliit na tunog siyang naririnig.

 

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa nakikita niya. Lumapit ng konti at hinawi ang buhok nito. Inayos nya rin ng bahagya ang leeg para makatulog ito ng kumportable.

 

Tiningnan nya ulit ito. Nakaka-relax. Nakakagaan ng pakiramdam. Sobrang peaceful ng aura ni Baekhyun at para bang may nag-uudyok sa kanya na lalo pa itong kilalanin.

 

 Posible nga ba?

 

“Hay, Baekhyun.” _Ang sarap mong alagaan._

 

And Chanyeol could have been smiling like an idiot the whole drive.

***

 

 

Kanina pa hindi mapakali si Baekhyun. Ang totoo niyan, ayaw nya talagang pumasok today. Gusto na nyang umalis at wag na lang ituloy ang internship, pero baka palayasin din siya ng magulang niya kapag ginawa nya 'yon. And so, nilakasan na lang talaga nya ang loob para pumasok at magsosorry na lang kay Chanyeol sa abala nya noong Sabado. Ang kaso, mukhang mahirap yatang i-achieve ito. Kanina pa nasa loob ng office si Chanyeol at pagdating nya, hindi man lang sya namansin o ngumiti kahit kanino. Tinanong nya lang si Ms. Lee tungkol sa schedule nya for the day at dere-deretso na ang pagpasok sa loob.

 

Nagooverthink na si Baekhyun nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Ms. Lee.

 

“Pinapapapunta ka ni sir sa office nya.”

 

Nagddoubt si Baekhyun kung dapat ba syang pumunta pero as if namang may choice sya.

 

“Ms. Lee, mukha ba syang galit or bad mood? Dapat ba akong matakot?”

 

Natawa si Ms. Lee sa tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Well, I think not. He just looks serious, that’s all. Sige na pumasok ka na at baka magalit nga talaga sya kapag pinaghintay mo pa ng matagal.”

 

Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun at kumatok na lang sa office kahit sobrang kabado sya at baka galit talaga sa kanya si Chanyeol.

 

“Come in.”

 

Hindi lumapit si Baekhyun. Pumasok sya sa loob pero malayo sya mula sa pwesto ni Chanyeol.

 

“Why are you standing there? Come here. I won't bite.”

 

_Bakit naman ang seryoso parin ng mukha nya?_

“So – “

 

“Sir, sorry po!”

 

Hindi na pinatapos ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita. Nagtataka naman ang boss nya kung bakit ito nagssorry.

 

“Why? I mean, may nagawa ka bang kasalanan?”

 

“Sorry po talaga. Last Saturday, ano... sorry po talaga.”

 

Chanyeol just looked at him, slightly confused at iniisip kung bakit sya nagssorry sa nangyari. When he realized what he’s implying, he just smiled at him.

 

“Patingin ng kamay mo.”

 

“P-po?”

 

“Your hands. Patingin. Ilahad mo yung palad mo.”

 

Inilahad nga ni Baekhyun ang palad nya at tiningnan itong mabuti ni Chanyeol. Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla itong hawakan ni Chanyeol at para bang sinasalat.

 

“You still have rashes, namamaga and it’s still red. Masakit ba?”

 

Baekhyun became speechless for a moment. Hindi pa rin nagreregister sa utak nya na hinahawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay nya. Well, technically.

 

“Ah, hindi naman po sir. Normal po na ganyan pag umiinom ako.”

 

“Hmm, that’s bad. But well, did you take meds for this?”

 

“Opo sir.”

 

Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nya. Medyo na-disappoint si Baekhyun pero syempre ayaw nyang aminin sa sarili nya ‘yon.

 

“Ah, sir, bakit nyo po pala ako ipinatawag? May kailangan pa po ba akong gawin na reports?”

 

“Oh, wala naman. I just want to check if you’re alright. Also, kung tapos na ang gawain mo for the day, you can leave early. I think you still need to rest a bit. You look tired.”

 

Kung naspeechless si Baekhyun kanina, ngayon, hindi na nya alam kung ano pa ba ang dapat nyang ma-feel. Kasi ba naman, seryoso bang totoo itong naririnig nya mula kay Chanyeol?

 

Naging mabait yata ako these past few weeks at mukhang pinagbibigyan ako ng universe ngayon.

 

“O-okay sir.”

 

“And, Baekhyun?”

 

“Ano po ‘yon?”

 

“Bawas ka ng 9 hours. Naka siyam na po ka sa'kin today.”

 

“Hala, bakit, teka. Hala ang daya naman e!”

 

Chanyeol added it to his list – that a whining Baekhyun is a cute Baekhyun. Natatawa sya ngayon pero naputol din ito nang biglang kumatok si Ms. Lee at ihatid ang hindi magandang balita.

 

“Sir, the chairman is here.”

 

***

 

“So, how’s the company?”

 

Chanyeol is beyond nervous. The chairman may be old, but the authority in his aura didn’t even fade. Mas matindi pa ‘to sa meeting with the board members. He maintains a neutral facial expression. Ayaw nyang ipakita na naaapektuhan sya sa presensya ng tatay nya.

 

“Okay naman po dad. Better than last year.”

 

Hindi nagsalita ang chairman. Tuloy lang ito sa paglalagay ng side dishes sa pagkain nya. Naglalunch sila ngayon sa isang restaurant na malapit lang din sa office. Naka-schedule na talaga ito ngayong araw kaya medyo hindi maganda ang pakiramdam nya simula pa kaninang umaga. Nadistract lang sya nang dumating si Baekhyun at nagpapasalamat sya dahil pansamantala nyang nakalimutan ang isa sa pinoproblema nya ngayong araw.

 

Mabigat ang atmosphere. Walang gana si Chanyeol kahit na paborito nya ang mga nakahandang pagkain. Sumusubo lang sya ng kaunti pero parang gusto nya ring isuka ito. Aminado syang hindi sya komportable kapag kasama nya ang chairman, kahit pa anak sya nito. Everytime na magkasama sila, walang magandang nangyayari.

 

“Really? Better than last year? Better than our rival company?”

 

Natigilan ng bahagya ang future CEO. Eto na naman sa pagkukumpara. Sanay na sya pero iba pa rin talaga kapag harapang sinasabi sa kanya.

 

“Their sales skyrocketed this year. The CEO’s doing great. I think, he’s the same age with you.”

 

Joongi, of course. Kilala nya ang taong ito simula pagkabata. Lagi nyang naririnig na magaling sa ganyan, top sa ganito. Sya ang ‘the best’ sa mata ng lahat. Even in his parents’ eyes. Kaya naman hindi na bago sa kanya ang mga ganyang linyahan.

 

Chanyeol didn’t answer. Ano pa nga ba ang sasabihin nya? Dedepensahan ang sarili? Para saan pa. Hindi na rin naman mababago ang tingin ng tatay nya sa kanya kaya hinayaan na lang nya ito. Nagpatuloy sa pagkain kahit gusto na lang talaga nyang umalis sa lugar na 'yon.

 

“Last weekend, na-meet ko ang family nila. Nandoon silang lahat. I met Joongi’s sister.”

 

Mukhang alam na nya kung saan papunta ang usapang ito. Chanyeol thinks that it’s funny how the chairman do all the talking, samantalang sya, oo o hindi lang ang isasagot. He’s really a mere puppet. But if there’s one thing na kaya nyang ilaban, it’s about choosing his partner. Ayaw nyang mangialam ang family nya sa aspeto ng buhay nya na iyon. Kahit doon lang, he wants freedom.

 

“Dad, I made a deal with you back then, right? The company’s doing great. I don’t think you need to tie me up in a person I don’t even know.”

 

He’ll do everything for the company, ginive-up nya na nga ang music, ayaw nyang pati ang last hope of happiness nya ay mawala pa.

 

“But you know how much it will affect the company. It’s for the best, Chanyeol.”

 

_Chanyeol_. He wants to laugh. Hearing him mention his name sounds uncomfortable. Sobrang unfamiliar. And maybe, that’s the last straw for him. Tumayo na sya at nagpaalam na umalis bago pa humantong sa hindi maganda ang lunch nila.

 

“I’m sorry Dad but I think I have to go. I still have urgent matters to deal with sa office. Thank you sa lunch. I’ll update you with everything that’s going on in the company.”

 

 

The moment he stepped out of the restaurant, Chanyeol breathed in relief.

 

***

 

 

Napagdesisyunan ni Chanyeol na mag-stay ng late sa office at magpakalunod na lang sa paperworks kesa umuwi at magisip ng kung anu-ano. It’s been such a long day for him at pagod na pagod na sya, mentally and emotionally. Alam naman nyang hindi magiging maganda ang ending ng lunch niya with his father but still, he expected something. Na baka this time, maging maayos ang lahat between them. And that’s a wishful thinking on his part. Marami pa syang dapat gawin at patunayan para hindi fully i-take over ng parents nya ang buhay nya.

 

It’s almost 7pm at medyo gutom na rin sya pero wala syang gana lumabas o magpadeliver ng pagkain. Naisip nyang sa condo na lang kumain paguwi. Just then, biglang may kumatok sa pintuan at hindi nya alam kung sino 'yon. Umuwi na si Ms. Lee dahil hanggang 5pm lang naman iyon. Sure din sya na pati si Baekhyun umuwi na dahil hindi naman mabigat ang workload ngayon.

 

“Come in.”

 

Baekhyun appeared in front of him, dala-dala ang ilang paper bag ng take-outs at nakita nya na may isang tub din ng ice cream. Nagulat naman si Chanyeol at nagtaka kung bakit nandito pa ang trainee.

 

“Almost 7pm na. Why are you still here?”, tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan si Baekhyun ayusin ang mga dala nito. Actually, marami syang bitbit na pagkain. May fried chicken, rice, pasta, barbecue at may side dish din na konting gulay.

 

“Ano, Baek, magppyesta ba tayo dito?”, natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol habang busy naman ang isa kaaayos ng pagkain.

 

“Ayaw mo ba?”

 

“Silly. But really, why are you still here? I thought you went home?”

 

“Nah. I’m waiting for you”, pakagat na sana si Chanyeol sa fried chicken pero napahinto sya nang marinig ang dahilan ni Baekhyun.

 

“H-ha?”

 

“Joke lang. Uy, nag-assume”, palusot ni Baekhyun.

 

Na-feel naman ni Chanyeol na uneasy si Baekhyun sa huli nyang statement kaya mas lalo nya pa itong inasar.

“Reallyyyy?”, sagot nito habang papalapit sa pwesto ni Baekhyun, wearing that goofy smile of his.

 

“O-oo no”, sabay iwas ng tingin ni Baekhyun.

 

“E, wala ka namang gagawin kasi diba konti lang ang workload?”, Chanyeol says while wiggling his eyebrows. Gusto lang talaga nyang asarin si Baekhyun dahil sobrang cute nito kapag nahihiya at nagsstutter.

 

“Oo na, hinintay kita. Happy?” sabay pasak ng fried chicken sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

 

Gustung-gustong tawanan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang cute nito. Kunwari nagtataray pero halata namang nahihiya gawa ng konting pamumula ng pisngi. But instead of laughing at him, he just gave the sweetest smile and softest gaze to his trainee.

 

“Ikaw talaga, nag-abala ka pa”, he’s smiling at Baekhyun. Hindi na sya nakapagpigil at pinisil ng bahagya ang pisngi nito. It’s now the trainee’s turn to be shocked.

 

 

 

Tahimik silang kumakain habang nanonood ng random film. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang TV para raw hindi sila mabored. Kalagitnaan ng palabas, napalingon na lang sya nang bigla syang tanungin ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ano...Chanyeol, okay ka lang ba?”

 

Hindi naman madalas matameme si Chanyeol kapag kinakausap sya ng ibang tao. But Byun Baekhyun has a way of shutting him up with that soft look. Kitang-kita nya ang concern sa mga mata nito. May konti ring pag-aalangan, natatakot siguro kung okay lang ba na tinatanong nya ang mga ganitong bagay. Ang hindi nya alam, ibang-iba ang naidudulot nito kay Chanyeol – a beautiful one, in that sense.

 

“Bakit mo naman natanong?”, nakaharap na ngayon si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, samantalang di naman makatingin ang isa, nakayuko at nakatingin sa sahig.

 

“S-sorry, di na ako ulit magtatanong. Sorry, maybe it’s too personal”, nakayuko pa rin ito habang nagsasalita.

 

“Hey, look at me”, Chanyeol said softly habang lumalapit kay Baekhyun. Medyo magkalayo kasi sila kahit nasa iisang couch lang naman. Hinawakan nya ang balikat nito at pilit na pinaharap sa kanya.

 

“It’s alright. I'm fine. Saka diba sabi ko wag ka ng mahiya sakin.”

 

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Baekhyun with that adorable puppy eyes. At that moment, parang gusto na lang syang yakapin ng mahigpit na mahigpit ni Chanyeol.

 

“Hindi bagay sa’yo maging mahiyain”, sya namang suntok ni Baekhyun sa dibdib nya.

 

“Joke lang. Hahaha”, bumitiw na si Chanyeol sa pagkakahawak nya kay Baekhyun at baka di na nya mapigilan ang sarili.

 

“Medyo hindi kasi okay ‘yung reaction mo kanina nung sinabi ni Ms. Lee na nandito yung Chairman.”

 

“Ah iyon”, napatawa si Chanyeol. Yung tipid na tawa. Yung tawang alam mong hindi totoo.

 

As usual, naghintay lang si Baekhyun magsalita ito.

 

“Hindi kasi kami in good terms. Kapag nagkikita kami, hindi rin naman mabuti ‘yung naging pag-uusap namin. Minsan, nagkakasakitan lang kami sa mga sinasabi namin sa isa't-isa.”

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano magrereact sa sinabing iyon ni Chanyeol. Inexpect na nya na negatibo ang sasabihin nito pero hindi nya naman inaasahan na may kalaliman din pala ang dahilan. Patuloy nya lang tiningnan ang binata na para bang hinihikayat na magkwento pa, na okay lang dahil nandyan sya para makinig.

 

“We don’t have a good relationship. But still, he’s my father and I respect him the most. ‘Yun nga lang, minsan, he’s controlling. He wants everything to be perfect.”

 

“Kelan ka nagsimulang mag-manage ng company?”

 

“Two years ago. I was 23 years old back then. Ano ba namang alam ko diba? I just want to make music, that’s all. But of course, family comes first. That’s why I’m here.”

 

Naisip ni Chanyeol na baka sobra na ang ibinibigay nyang impormasyon. Pero hindi nya rin talaga napipigilang magkwento sa trainee. Ang alam lang nya, pinagkakatiwalaan nya si Baekhyun.

 

“Ano na lang ang sinasabi ng mom mo?”

 

“My mom? I can’t say anything about her. She’s the best. Pero kahit sya, walang magawa. Batas ang father ko sa household namin. We all have different families naman. And that’s how it works for me.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything after that. They just continued watching the movie. Coincidence, nasa eksena na sila ngayon kung saan nagkaroon ng confrontation between a child and her parents. Not a good scene especially dahil katatapos lang ni Chanyeol na makipag-usap kay Baekhyun about it. He just kept his cool while trying to focus on the movie.

 

“I wish I could hug that girl.”

 

“Why? Naaawa ka ba sa kanya?”

 

“No. I just want to comfort her, to let her know that everything will pass and that she’s not alone”, sabay tingin nito kay Chanyeol. The future CEO felt the intensity of that gaze. It’s as if the words are directed to him and not to the character in the movie.

 

“Sometimes, all you need is a hug.”

 

“And an ice cream!”, sabay wave ni Baekhyun ng kutsara. Chanyeol laughed at that. _He’s really cute._

“Alam kong kailangan mo ‘yan today. Ayan ha, may utang ka na sakin.”

 

“Wow, akala ko pa naman bukal sa loob mo ‘to?”

 

“O, sino ba may sabing hindi? Ang akin lang, wala ng libre sa panahon ngayon, Chanyeol Park.”

 

“Hmm, chocolate. Alam mo ha.”

 

“Duh, syempre? Ayan inorder mo last time diba?”

 

_So, naalala mo pala?_ Chanyeol smiled at that.

 

“Thanks, Baek.”

 

“Para saan?”

 

"I, uh, don’t know honestly. I just feel like thanking you?”

 

“No problem, you big boy. Bayaran mo na lang ako sa dinner at ice cream na ‘to, and I’m solved.”

 

Gustung-gusto ni Chanyeol ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun. Totoo. Maaliwalas. Nakakagaan ng loob. Samahan pa ng matang lalong lumiliit sa bawat ngiti? Bulag na lang talaga ang hindi makakakita sa kacute-an nya.

 

“Sure, I’ll treat you some other time.”

 

“Mmm, ‘kay.”

 

“Hey, you sleepyhead. Kumakain ka lang kanina ng ice cream tapos ngayon, inaantok ka na?”

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa phone at nang makita ang oras, parang nagising ito bigla. 10:30 pm na at halos 2 hours pa ang byahe nya.

 

“Shit, shit shit. Uwi na ako. Gabing-gabi na pala, shit”, agad-agad naman itong tumayo at inayos ang gamit. Maaga pa sya bukas at kailangan na nyang makapagpahinga kung ayaw nyang ma-late.

 

“Wait, hatid na kita.”

 

“What?! Wag na. Okay lang, may mga bus pa naman.”

 

“No, I insist. Besides, pauwi na rin naman ako.”

 

“Joketime ka ‘no. E, 10 minutes away lang naman ang layo ng condo mo mula dito.”

 

“Uy paano mo nalaman?”, biro ni Chanyeol habang sinisimulan na rin na ayusin ang pinagkainan nila nang makaalis na.

 

“Uh, ano, hula lang diba, ano, sa coffee shop?”

 

_Ayan na naman sya sa pag-sstutter, cute talaga._

 

“I’m just joking, halika na”, sabay patong ng kamay nito sa ulo ni Baekhyun.

 

“Sa sakayan nyo na lang ako ihatid.”

 

“Edi sana pinaglakad na lang kita? Wag ng makulit, Baek, halika na, sayang oras.”

 

Wala na nga syang nagawa kundi sundin ang boss. Baekhyun just sighed in defeat while Chanyeol smirked victoriously.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_November 4, 2018_

_“Pakinggan ang bituin, ang puso at ang isip.”_

_Lucky color: Red_

_Lucky number: 11, 5_

 

 

“Sasama ba kayo sa company outing?”

 

Nasa apartment sila ni Minseok ngayon at naisipan mag-movie marathon tulad ng tradisyon nilang magkakaibigan kapag nagiging busy at ‘di na gaanong nakakapagkita ang lahat. Weird dahil nasa iisang company lang naman sila pero dahil nga magkakaiba naman ng uwi, tuwing lunch lang sila nagkakasama at sobrang ikling oras lang ‘yon. Pero ang totoo nyan, ayaw lang aminin ni Jongdae na namimiss na nyang magkakasama sila kaya naman sya na ang nag-aya. Wala si Minseok pero may susi naman si Jongdae at nagpaalam na sila kaya naroon at masarap ang buhay nila ngayong weekend. Tahimik lang silang nanonood nang biglang magsalita si Kyungsoo, kaya napatingin silang lahat dito (pwera kay Jongin na tulog na tulog at nakayakap lang sa bewang ng boyfriend).

 

“Seryoso, Kyung? Ikaw talaga nagtanong?” medyo nagulat si Jongdae at 'di rin naman nya inaasahan na sa lahat sa kanila, sya pa talaga ang nagtanong.

 

“Bakit? Masama ba?”

 

“I mean, di ko lang inexpect na galing sa’yo, diba syempre may interes ka ba sa mga ganon?”

 

“Naisip ko lang na medyo okay naman din kasi ‘yung lugar. Saka libre, so why not?”

 

Napaisip naman si Jongdae. Oo nga naman, libre. Makakapagbakasyon sila kahit ilang araw nang walang binabayaran. Pero dahil nga rest days nila ‘yon bilang sobrang hectic ang schedule sa company, nagdadalawang isip din sila kung sasama ba o hindi.

 

“Ikaw ba, baks? Gusto mo ba?”

 

Balik na sa panonood si Baekhyun kaya kinalabit pa sya ni Jongdae para magtanong. Nag-isip lang ito ng kaunti at umoo rin sabay paalam na pupunta lang daw sya sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig.

“G naman sya Kyung, sige go na rin tayo. Si Jongin ba tinanong mo na?”

 

“Hindi pa, pero ako na bahala dyan. Sasama ‘yan basta sasama ako”, sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay hawi sa buhok ni Jongin.

 

Napangiti na lang si Jongdae at bumalik sa panonood pero hindi pa rin maalis sa isip nito ang kinikilos ni Baekhyun. Nitong mga nakaraang araw, medyo tahimik ang kaibigan. Nakikipag-usap, nagjojoke at nakikitawa pa rin naman ito pero dahil nga sya si Jongdae, alam nya at sobrang pansin nya kapag may kakaiba kay Baekhyun. Mukhang may problema ito na hindi sinasabi sa kanya.

 

Hindi na sya nakapagpigil at sinundan na si Baekhyun sa kusina para kausapin. Naabutan naman nya itong nakatitig lang sa phone habang may hawak na baso sa kabilang kamay at nakasandal lang sa may kitchen counter. Walang emosyon ang mukha nito pero maya-maya'y nakita nya kung gaano kalalim ang buntong-hininga.

 

“Baek?”

 

Napatingin ito sa kanya sabay lagay ng phone sa backpocket ng shorts nito. Ngumiti naman sya kay Jongdae sabay alok kung may gusto ba syang ipaluto.

 

“Nagutom ako. Parang gusto ko rin pala ng pancit canton. Tapos tinapay. Ikaw ba?”

 

Sinusubukan ng hanapin ni Baekhyun ang paglulutuan habang kinukuha naman ni Jongdae ang stocks ng canton sa may cabinet. Habang hinahanda ni Jongdae ang ilan pang gagamitin, nagpapakulo naman si Baekhyun ng tubig. Walang nagsasalita ni isa man sa kanila. Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kawalan. At dahil dito, lalo lang na-confirm ni Jongdae na may mali talaga sa kaibigan.

 

“Baek, anong problema?”

 

Ganyan sya magtanong. Alam nyang hindi ito okay kaya hindi na nya ito binanggit pa. Alam nyang may problema kaya hindi na rin sya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. Derecho. Kailangan nyang malaman para matulungan sya kaagad. Napalingon naman si Baekhyun sa kanya sabay bigay ng hilaw na ngiti.

 

“Wala ‘no. Okay lang ako.”

 

“Seryoso ka, Baek? Sa’kin ka pa talaga magsisinungaling?”

 

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ulit si Baekhyun at hindi alam ni Jongdae kung pang-ilan na ‘yon ngayong araw.

 

“Di talaga ako makakapagsinungaling sa’yo ‘no?”

 

“Hindi talaga, kaya sabihin mo na.”

 

Hindi muna sumagot si Baekhyun at inilagay na ang noodles sa kumukulong tubig. Si Jongdae naman ang tagaayos ng seasoning.

 

“Mag-stop muna kaya ako sa studies, Dae?”

 

Napatigil si Jongdae sa paghahalo nang marinig ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin sya rito at hindi nakapagsalita. Kaya ba tahimik sya nitong mga nakaraang araw?

 

“Hindi naman agad. Syempre, tatapusin ko lang ‘tong OJT. Sayang e. Baka hindi pa i-credit?”

“Baek…”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongdae kung anong sasabihin. Alam nya kung gaano kamahal ni Baekhyun ang acads. Hindi sobrang palaaral pero ginagawa nya ang lahat para makapagmaintain ng scholarship. Laging sinasabi nito na kailangan nyang tulungan ang mga magulang nya sa pagpapaaral sa kanya. Hindi sila sobrang yaman, saktuhan lang. Magkasabay silang nag-aaral ngayon ng pangalawa nyang kapatid kaya hindi rin naman talaga ganon kagaan ang buhay. Kaya naman alam din ng barkada ang struggles ni Baekhyun. At sa mga ginagawa nito para sa pamilya nya, saludong-saludo sila sa kaibigan.

 

“Bakit? Family problem ba?”

 

Okay lang din naman sa kanya kung hindi sabihin ni Baekhyun ang totoo. Naiintindihan nya na baka kailangan lang din nito ng kaunting oras para maging komportableng i-open up ang problema nya. And knowing him, hindi rin naman magtatagal at magkkwento rin ito sa kanya. Ganoon sila ka-close ni Baekhyun.

 

“Don’t worry. Pinag-iisipan ko pa lang naman. Wala pa namang final decision.”

 

“1 year na lang Baek. Thesis na lang and we’re done. Tiis lang ha?”

 

Baekhyun smiled at that. Kahit may pagkamaldita si Jongdae lalo sa paraan nito ng pagsasalita, hindi pa rin naman talaga maitatago ang softness nito at alam nya kung kailan dapat magseryoso.

 

“Akalain mo ‘yon, 1 year na lang.”

 

“Oo. Kaya kapit lang tayo. And you know the drill, if ever you need anything, kahit ano pa ‘yan, wag lang jowa, I’ll do my best para maibigay sa’yo.”

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa jowa part.

 

“Tara na doon na natin ‘to kainin at baka tapos na ‘yung movie.”

 

“Oo na, magkakajowa ka na. E may paghatid ng nagaganap diba?”

 

Muntik malaglag ni Baekhyun ang isang buong plato ng pancit canton. _Kasi bakit?! At paano iyon nalaman ni Jongdae?!_

“P-paano mo nalaman ‘yan ha?!”

 

“Connections, Baek. Connections that you don’t have.”

 

Pagbalik nila sa sala, naabutan nilang tulog na ang dalawa. Ginising nila ito at pinatulog na doon sa guest room. Tapos na rin ang movie. Nag-insist naman si Baekhyun na gusto raw ulit nyang i-marathon and Descendants of the Sun. Kaya ayan, K-drama gaming sila ngayon.

 

“Pero baks, may napansin ako sa’yo lately.”

 

“Hmm, ano ’yon?” Hindi naman nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at titig na titig pa rin sa kagwapuhan ni Big Boss.

 

“Eto, observation ko lang naman ha. Malay ko kung ginagawa mo pa rin diba.”

 

“Daming satsat, Dae.”

 

“Pansin ko lang, di ka na yata gaanong nanghihingi ng signs ngayon?” Napatigil naman si Baekhyun sa pagsubo ng pancit canton.

 

“Tulad kanina, tinanong kita about sa company outing, umoo ka lang kaagad. E diba, usually, hindi ka muna sasagot kasi manghihingi ka ng signs? Kahit nga sa mga pagdedesisyon mo ng kakainin, inihihingi mo pa ng signs. Anyare?”

“Teka lang, tito boy ha. Sobrang curious lang?” Idinaan na lang muna ni Baekhyun sa joke kasi di nya talaga alam ang isasagot. Ngayon nya lang din napansin na hindi na nga sya gaanong nagrerely sa panghihingi ng signs.

 

“Nakakapanibago lang. Dati bukambibig mo ‘yun e.”

 

May point naman si Jongdae. Mula sa pagdedesisyon nya ng kakainin sa agahan, sa isusuot nyang damit, hanggang sa malalaking bagay tulad nga ng OJT site, lahat ng ‘yon, nanghingi sya ng signs. At ang pinakahuli na nga yata ay nung mga panahong deds na deds syang mapansin ni Chanyeol. Pero ayun nga, recently, hindi na sya gaanong nanghihingi ng signs. Hindi naman talaga nya intensyon na hindi manghingi sadyang nawawala na lang talaga sa isip nya. Although, oo, minsan, kapag malaking bagay na dapat pagdesisyunan, sinusubukan nya pa ring kausapin ang universe at magbakasakaling pagbigyan sya.

 

“Uh, honestly, Dae. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit. Parang unti-unti syang nawawala sa sistema ko? And now that you’ve mentioned it, medyo na-bother tuloy ako.”

 

Jongdae just looked at him and smiled. “Alam mo, Baek, okay lang ‘yan. Parte siguro ng bago sa buhay mo, ganon. Pero basta, ano man ang bet mo, susuportahan lang kita. For your happiness.”

 

Lingid lang sa kaalaman ni Baekhyun, masayang-masaya si Jongdae sa nalaman nyang pagbabago sa kaibigan.

 

***

“Ang gandaaaaaaaa!!!”

 

Excited si Jongdae na pumasok sa assigned room nila at agad-agad na nagpunta sa may balcony para lalong makita ang beach. Kasunod nya ang tatlo na pagod at antok pa gawa ng byage.

 

“Baek! Tingnan mo dali! Gusto ko ng mag-surf!”

 

Hindi naman sya pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil nakahiga na ito habang ng photos na iuupload nya sa Instagram. Katabi nya si Jongin na mukhang mahimbing na agad ang tulog samantalang busy naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-aayos ng mga gamit nila. Si Jongdae lang talaga yata ang hindi nauubusan ng energy.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Ayoko, bahala ka dyan, inaantok ako.”

 

Medyo okay na si Baekhyun after that day. Lalo ngayon, nagsusungit na ng konti. Kahit papaano, totoo na ang mga tawa nito. Pero may mga pagkakataon pa rin talaga na minsan na tahimik sya. At kapag nakikita ni Jongdae, sinusubukan nyang kausapin o di kaya i-distract ang kaibigan. Sana lang talaga kwentuhan na sya ni Baekhyun, ayaw nyang sinasarili nito ang problema nya.

 

Nasa Baler sila ngayon. Past lunchtime na sila dumating dahil late na umalis sa Manila. Pero hindi talaga trip ni Baekhyun ang mahahabang byahe kaya kahit nakaupo lang sya sa bus ay feeling nya pagod pa rin sya. At dahil makulit si Jongdae, napilitan silang magpalit ng damit at dumerecho ng dagat. Medyo badtrip pa si Jongin dahil nga ayaw nyang naiistorbo ang tulog pero isang tingin lang ni Kyunsgsoo at tuluyan na rin syang napabangon.

 

“Dae, di ko gets. Di ka naman marunong lumangoy diba?”

 

_Aba. Bakit bigla namang naging savage ‘to?_

“So?” pagtataray ni Jongdae habang kumukuha ng surfboard. Magkakaroon daw muna ng konting lesson bago sumabak sa pagssurf.

 

“E paano kung malunod ka dyan? Ang lalaki kaya ng alon.”

 

“Thank you sa concern. At thank you sa life jacket na ito. O, e ikaw, bakit di ka pa gumagayak dyan? Nandoon na ‘yung dalawa oh.”

 

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa magjowa. Gusto rin sana nya kaso talagang tinatamad sya ngayon. Wala sa mood siguro dahil na rin sa medyo gloomy ang panahon. Di nya trip kahit pa sabihin ni Jongdae na perfect weather ito.

 

“Ayoko. Balik na lang ako sa room. Inaantok pa talaga ako.”

 

Dahil nga medyo maalat si Baekhyun ngayon, hinayaan na lang sya ni Jongdae at nagpatuloy na lang sa pagssurf. Naisip nya na kulang lang sa tulog kaya nagmamaldita.

 

 

 

Kinagabihan, nagkaroon ng dinner party at mini-program. May ilang pa-contests, awarding ng mga exceptional employees, at syempre speech mula kay Chanyeol. Nasa harap lang si Baekhyun, kasama ang kanyang barkada. Naroon din sa table nila si Ms. Lee at ang ilang mga tao under his department. All throughout his talk, napansin ni Chanyeol na parang may hindi tama sa aura ni Baekhyun. Nalilingat sya minsan sa trainee at walang emosyon ang mukha nito. Nagkakatinginan sila pero naka poker face lang si Baekhyun. Kahit na nagdadaldalan ang mga kasama nya, nananatili itong tahimik. Chanyeol sensed that something’s definitely wrong.

 

Pagkatapos ng program, kinailangan pang mag-stay ni Chanyeol for a while. May mga important guests din kasi na sumama at kahit papaano kailangan nyang makipag-usap sa mga ito. For formality purposes daw. Honestly, hindi trip ni Chanyeol ang mga ganitong event. Kailangan nyang tiising makipag-usap about business when all he wants to do is to relax and enjoy the trip. Naisip nya ring kausapin si Baekhyun, to know what’s wrong. Medyo bothered pa rin sya sa nangyari kanina. Pero pagtingin nya, wala na ito sa table nila. Ang naroon na lang ay ang mga kaibigan nito na mukhang paalis na rin. Bago pa man makatayo si Jongdae ay pinuntahan nya na ito.

 

“Hi, uhm, I just want to ask kung nasaan si Baekhyun? Bumalik na ba sya sa room nyo?”

 

Jongdae is stunned. May little crush talaga sya sa boss. After all, he’s the Chanyeol Park na pinagpapantasyahan ng maraming kababaihan at kalalakihan.

 

“A-ano, po...”, napatayo naman si Jongdae sa gulat.

 

“Hindi pa po, sir. Ang pagkakaalam namin, magpapahangin muna sa beach”, si Kyungsoo nalang ang sumagot dahil mukhang tulala pa rin si Jongdae.

 

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. Thanks din, Jongdae”, sabay bigay ng poging ngiti.

 

Napaupo nalang si Jongdae pag-alis ni Chanyeol at syempre hindi sya nakaligtas sa mga pang-aasar ng dalawa.

 

 

 

Medyo malayo ang event hall mula sa beach kaya malayo-layo rin ang nilakad ni Chanyeol. He doesn’t mind actually. Malamig pero nakakarelax ang ganitong simoy ng hangin para sa kanya. Hindi nya nga namalayan na nakarating na sya rito. Walang tao sa dalampasigan. Nasa dinner party pa ang lahat. Kaya naman hindi sya nahirapang hanapin si Baekhyun.

 

Nakaupo sya sa isa sa mga benches. May konting lamp posts kaya hindi rin naman sobrang dilim ng lugar. Nasa may pool side, overlooking ang dagat. Habang papalapit si Chanyeol, he can see Baekhyun’s form. He’s leaning on the bench, hands clasped, at nakapikit ito na para bang ineenjoy lang ang tahimik na paligid. His face is being illuminated by a little light kaya nakikita nya kahit papano. He’s wearing a navy blue sweater pero naka-shorts at tsinelas lang ito which makes him adorable in Chanyeol’s eyes. May apat na bote din ng beer sa tabi nya at ilang bukas na chichirya.

 

“So, you’re out here, chilling without me huh”, sabay upo ni Chanyeol sa tabi nya.

 

Napabalikwas naman si Baekhyun sa gulat pero nang makitang si Chanyeol lang pala ay narelax din ito.

 

“Shit, akala ko kung sino, ikaw lang pala.”

 

“Why? Expecting someone to come here?” sabay tawa nito ng bahagya habang dumadampot ng chips.

 

“Wala ‘no.”

 

“So, why are you here nga? E nandoon mga friends mo diba.”

 

Uminom muna si Baekhyun at inabutan ng isang bote si Chanyeol bago ito sumagot.

 

“Ayoko lang.”

 

Ang tipid sumagot ni Baekhyun. Iniisip nya na baka pagod lang, puyat o talagang hindi lang nya trip na sumama at napilitan lang. Medyo nagguilty tuloy sya ngayon.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. May halong pagtataka.

 

“Bakit ka nag-ssorry?”

 

“Ano, baka kasi napilitan lang kayong sumama. When in fact, rest days nyo sana ‘to”, nakayuko lang si Chanyeol ngayon. Pinaglalaruan ang bote ng beer na hawak nya. Ayaw nyang tumingin kay Baekhyun. At nang hindi ito sumagot, nagpanic sya lalo.

 

“Don’t worry! Ano, iccount ko ‘to as – ”, nagkalakas na sya ng loob na tingnan si Baekhyun dahil sa sasabihin nyang deal. Pero umurong ang dila nya nang makitang nakatingin sa kanya ang trainee, with his soft gaze and soft smile. Mas malapit si Baekhyun sa ilaw kaya may shadow ng konti ang mukha nito. Nevertheless, he looks stunning. Walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip ni Chanyeol ngayon kundi ang soft, sobrang soft ng features nya at parang gusto nya itong paulanan ng maliliit na halik. Siguro mali ang naiisip nya pero di nya mapigilan. Napakaganda ni Baekhyun.

 

“Yes? Iccount as?”

 

Napalitan ng smirk ang smile na ‘yon. But his gaze remains the same, may softness pa rin; as if he’s fond of him. Ayaw nyang mag-assume but Baekhyun’s eye smile is really taking away all his rationality.

 

“Huy!”

 

“Uhm, ah oo ano, i-ccount ko as part of your training hours”, siguro ang weird kasi nakatingin pa rin sya kay Baekhyun. Paano ba sya kasi iiwas ng tingin kung parang minamagnet naman sya ng mga ngiti na ‘yon.

 

Eventually, Baekhyun looked away. Nakatingin nalang ito ngayon sa may dagat, kahit madilim at wala naman talagang makikita. He’s still smiling. And Chanyeol’s still looking at him.

 

Sa totoo lang, hindi gaanong maintindihan ni Chanyeol ang aura ni Baekhyun ngayon. He looks bothered but at the same time, he looks serene. Parang may malalim na iniisip. At alam nyang hindi ganito ang usual aura ng trainee. Gusto nyang tanungin kung ano ba ang dahilan pero natatakot sya na baka masyado na itong personal.

 

“Alam kong may gusto kang sabihin, sabihin mo na.”

 

Hindi pa rin nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nagulat naman sya na para bang naramdaman nito ang bagay na kanina nya pa gustong gawin.

 

“W-wala no.”

 

“Ah, wala ba? Sige, balik na ako sa room ha”, akma naman itong tatayo na nang bigla rin hatakin ni Chanyeol ang laylayan ng damit nito.

 

“Wait, ano, oo may itatanong talaga ako.”

 

“Okay, ano ‘yon?”

 

Medyo nag-aalangan si Chanyeol pero naisip din nya na baka kailangan ni Baekhyun ng makakausap o kahit makikinig man lang.

 

“May problema ba? Mukha kasing hindi ka okay.”

 

Inubos muna ni Baekhyun ang natitirang beer bago sumagot kay Chanyeol.

 

“Ang perfect sana ng ganitong mood ‘no? Yung nasa beach ka, tapos tahimik. Peaceful. Kaso lang, nakakainis. Walang stars. Panira ng bucket list.”

 

“Panira din ba ako?”

 

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti. Sa pangalawang beses ng gabing iyon, nanlambot na naman si Chanyeol.

 

“Hmm, sige, hindi na.”

 

“Na?... Hindi na?”

 

“Naisip ko lang, kung hindi rin naman dahil sa’yo, wala ako dito ngayon.”

 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa sinabing iyon ni Baekhyun.

 

“Wala ‘yun. Naisip ko lang din na baka kailangan nyo ng time to unwind. Baka sobrang nasstress na kayo sa trabaho kahit hindi pa naman dapat ganoon kabigat ‘yung mga dapat nyong gawin.”

 

“May natututunan ako. Mas okay sa’kin ‘yung ganito. Minus the overtime ha.”

 

Bahagya silang natawa dito. “Oo naman. Sorry, kung nag-oovertime kayo. Pero rest assured na pasok lahat ‘yun sa training hours nyo.”

 

Hindi na sila nagsalita after that. It was a comfortable silence. Tanging hampas lang ng alon ang maririnig. Nakabinbin pa rin sa hangin ang tanong ni Chanyeol. Unspoken rule na yata nila na kung hindi pa kayang sumagot ng isa, ay hihintayin lang na magsalita ito. Walang mangungulit. Walang mamimilit.

 

“Naniniwala ka ba sa signs?” Napansin ni Chanyeol na pangatlong bote na ni Baekhyun. Medyo namumula na ito. Pero base sa pagsasalita nya, mukhang okay pa naman.

 

“Signs?”

 

“Signs, oo as in, signs. Halimbawa, may tanong ka o may bagay ka na gustong gawin, itatanong mo ‘yun sa universe. Tapos kapag binigay sa’yo, edi ayun, ibig sabihin approved.”

 

“At kapag hindi?”

 

“Edi, hindi.”

 

“I don’t know Baek. But don’t you think, medyo flawed yung ganon?”

 

Saktong umiinom si Baekhyun ng beer at muntik nyang maibuga ito ng marinig ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“What are you saying?”, at may konting panlilisik ang mga mata nito. Pero imbis na ma-intimidate si Chanyeol, parang gusto nyang panggigilan ang mga pisngi ng trainee.

 

“I mean, ganito. Diba you said na kapag may gusto kang tanungin or gawin, magtatanong ka lang sa universe. Like, you’ll ask for a sign at kapag ipinakita ‘yon sa’yo, then that’s it. Ibig sabihin, binibigyan ka na ng permiso ng universe na gawin yung gusto mong gawin or in some case, masagot yung tanong mo.”

 

“O, and then?”

 

“But there are some factors to consider. Like, timing? What if nangyari sya pero hindi mo naki —”

 

“Edi, hindi para sa’yo”, sabat naman ni Baekhyun.

 

“I’m not yet done. What if hindi pa nangyari sa ngayon tapos kinabukasan nangyari sya or samakalawa or next week? Diba may certain deadline kapag ganon? Or pwede rin naman na dayain sya. Sabihin na hindi pa pala ngayon yung effectivity, kung kelan mo lang trip ganyan. Did you get my point?”

 

Sa totoo lang, medyo nabbwisit na si Baekhyun sa tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam nya sobrang salungat ito sa paniniwala sa signs. Gawa na rin siguro ng alak at parang gusto nya talagang awayin ngayon ang boss.

 

“Yeah. So, ano, may iba ka pa bang sasabihin?”, pagtataray nya. Baka sakaling umatras ito.

 

“Yes. Meron pa.”

 

_Aba. At talagang hindi sya magpapatalo. Pasalamat ka, gwapo ka._

 

“I think this one’s the most important.”

_Bakit ba biglang g na g ‘tong mokong na ‘to?_

“Go, spill”, sabay agaw ng beer na hawak ni Chanyeol at tinungga ito.

 

“Hey, that’s mine! At saka pang-apat mo na ‘yan. Tama na, awat na.”

 

Pilit namang kinukuha ni Chanyeol ang bote ng beer samantalang pinipigilan sya ni Baekhyun gamit ang isang kamay habang inuubos tunggain ang natitirang laman. Pagkatapos nito ay ibinalik nya ang bote kay Chanyeol. Literal na bote na lang talaga.

 

“Eto naman ang damot. Kalahati na lang naman na ‘yon.”

 

“Pano e, kita mo namumula ka na paunti-unti oh”

 

“Okay pa ako. Dalian mo na. Ano ulit ‘yung sinasabi mo kanina?”

 

“Baekhyun.” Medyo lumalim na ang boses nito. “Sure ka bang okay ka lang?”

 

“Okay lang ako, Yeol.”

 

Sa gulat ni Chanyeol, halos mabitawan nya ang hawak nyang bote. Inilapag na nya ito dahil parang nawawalan na yata sya ng lakas.

 

“A-anong sabi mo?”

 

“Kanina ko pa pinapaulit, ‘yung sasabihin mo. Dalian mo na. Napipiko na ako sa’yo ha.”

 

Hindi na nya ipinaulit pa kay Baekhyun dahil mukhang wala naman na talagang pag-asang marinig nya ito. Huminga na lang muna sya ng malalim bago magsalita.

 

“Yung pinakaimportanteng bagay sa panghihingi ng signs.”

 

“...paano kung hindi sya mangyari pero dapat o gusto mo syang mangyari?”

 

“Ano? Hindi kita nagegets.”

 

“Paano kung halimbawa hindi natupad ‘yung sign pero alam mo naman sa sarili mo na gustung-gusto mo ‘yon, na para rin naman sa ikabubuti mo. Like, you know it will help you a lot, it will help you improve as a person. Pero dahil hindi natupad ang sign, you decided not to push through it. You know, missed opportunities?”

 

Napansin ni Chanyeol na medyo umiba ang ekspresyon ni Baekhyun. Natahimik din ito at natatakot sya na baka tuluyan na itong nagalit sa kanya.

 

“H-have you ever experienced that?”, nag-aalangang tanong nya para masigurado kung sasagot pa ba talaga ang kausap nya.

 

Finally, nakangiting tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. But when he looked closely, it was a bitter smile. Ramdam na ramdam ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

 

“Missed opportunities? Of course. Marami. Maraming-maraming beses ko ng napagdaanan ‘yung ganyan. Mula sa maliliit hanggang sa malalaking bagay na pagdedesisyunan — lahat ng ‘yon, naranasan ko. Kung paano umasa, magalit, malungkot at manghinayang.”

 

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol. Kung ganon, bakit pa sya naniniwala sa signs? Bakit hindi pa nya ito mabitiwan hanggang ngayon? Kung may mga bagay na syang pinanghinayangan, bakit pinagpapatuloy pa rin nya ang panghihingi rito?

 

“Tingnan mo ‘yang kilay na ‘yan. Magkasalubong na oh”, Baekhyun chuckled at the sight of Chanyeol’s image.

 

“H-hindi ko kasi magets? B-bakit?”

 

Maraming bakit ‘yung gusto nyang itanong. Pero kung gusto itong sagutin ni Baekhyun, alam naman nyang sasabihin din nito kaagad.

 

“Meron akong dalawang bagay na hindi ko kinakalimutan kapag nanghihingi ng signs.”

 

“Two things?”

 

“Yup. Faith and hope.”

 

Nagtataka si Chanyeol kung ano ang pilit na inaabot ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng bench. Pagtingin nya, binibuksan na nito ang isa pang beer — na ngayon ay yung nasa lata naman.

 

Gaano ba karami ang dala ng taong ‘to at mukhang handang-handa sya?

 

“Baek —”

 

“Faith. Kasi syempre, once you asked for it, kailangan mong magtiwala. Bakit ka pa humingi diba tapos sa huli magddoubt ka rin naman? That’s bullshit.” Sabay lagok nito ng beer at dampot ng makunat ng chips.

 

“And of course, hope. Asking for a sign is like asking for a tangible hope. Kapag walang-wala ka ng makapitan, minsan hihingiin mo na lang din ang kasagutan para makapagpatuloy ka in whatever shit you’re going through.”

May talas ang mga salitang binibitiwan ni Baekhyun. Hindi nya sigurado kung dahil ba lasing na ito o sadyang malaki lang ang hinanakit. Ang hula nya, pareho.

 

“So, you know, those two things should always go together. You learn to have faith. You learn to hope for the best. You learn to trust. And if it is not given to you, you learn how to accept things and move on.”

 

Paulit-ulit. Paulit-ulit nyang gustong tanungin si Baekhyun kung bakit. Bakit? Wala ba syang karapatang mamili? Wala ba syang kakayanang pagdesisyunan ang sarili nya? Wala ba syang tapang para harapin ang choices nya? Bakit parang pakiramdam nya, nawawalan na ito ng pag-asa?

 

“I know you still have a lot to ask. Confused ka siguro ngayon ‘no? But I’m telling you. Kulang ang buong gabing ito para masagot ko lahat ng ‘yan. Kahit nga ako, minsan, nalilito pa kung ano talaga ang pinanghahawakan ko. Siguro, there are some things that can’t be explained by logic.”

 

“Pero ‘yung pinaniniwalaan mo?”

 

He became silent again. At napansin din ni Chanyeol na naubos na nito ang beer pati ang chichirya. Mukhang babagsak na rin ang mga mata nito at parang pinipilit na lang din ang sarili na gumising. Lasing at antok.

 

“I-i don’t know, Yeol.”

 

_Shit. Ayan na naman._

“I-i don’t know what to believe in anymore.”

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun at parang pinunasan ang mga mata. Walang nagsalita sa kanila. Maya-maya’y narining na lang ni Chanyeol ang mahihinang hikbi. Nagulat naman sya at nagpanic ng konti dahil bigla na lang umiyak si Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin ito humaharap sa kanya at patuloy lang ang pagbagsak ng mga balikat kasabay ng pilit na itinatagong iyak.

 

Medyo magkalayo sila at lumapit na si Chanyeol para iharap ang umiiyak na Baekhyun.

 

“Hey”, Chanyeol tried to make it as soft as possible. Ayaw nyang maging awkward at hindi maging komportable si Baekhyun kaya dahan-dahan nyang iniharap ang trainee habang nakahawak sa balikat at braso nito.

 

 

 

“Come here.”

 

 

 

At tuluyan na nga itong niyakap ni Chanyeol. Medyo lumalakas na rin ang iyak at humihigpit na rin ang hawak sa damit nya. Chanyeol's left arm is on Baekhyun's shoulder, encircling him in a warm hug. Habang patuloy pa rin ang paghagod sa likod nito para pakalmahin. Paulit-ulit na “sshh, it’s okay”, “i'm here”, “cry all you want, it’ll be fine” at kung anu-ano pang sweet nothings ang binubulong ni Chanyeol habang hinihigpitan pa lalo ang yakap kay Baekhyun. Nakasubsob naman ang ulo nito sa dibdib nya at nararamdaman na kahit papano, ay kumakalma na ito at pakonti-konting hikbi na lang ang maririnig.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Kalmado na ang trainee pero nanatili pa ring nakayakap ang boss sa kanya. Nang mga oras na ‘yon, napagtanto ni Chanyeol na ayaw nyang nakikitang umiiyak ng ganon si Baekhyun. Hindi nya alam pero parang pati sya, bumibigat din ang pakiramdam sa bawat iyak na naririnig nya. Iba pa rin, iba pa rin kapag nakangiti at nakatawang Baekhyun ang nakikita nya.

 

“You know I’m always here for you diba?”

 

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun pero naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtango ng ulo nito.

“You can tell everything to me. I’m here okay?”

 

Muli, isang tango at isang mahigpit na yakap ang nakuha nyang sagot.

 

“Good.”

 

 

 

Nitong mga nakaraan, si Baekhyun ang isa sa mga naging sandigan nya. Sa tuwing kailangan nya ng makikinig o makakausap, hindi nawala ang trainee. Nariyan lagi ito para pagaanin ang loob niya kahit sa mga simpleng paraan lang. Alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano kalaking bagay ang presensya ni Baekhyun.

 

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin nya inexpect na magiging ganito sila ka-close. Noong una’y, hindi naman nya idedeny na interesado sya rito. Cute si Baekhyun. Para kay Chanyeol, isa syang baby na minsa’y masarap panggigilan. Idagdag pa rito ang positibo nyang aura, palaging nakangiti at masayahin, talagang tumaas rin ang interes nya. At ngayong naging kaibigan nya ito, mas lalo nyang nakita kung paano ito makitungo. Hindi hinahayaan ni Baekhyun na malungkot ang mga tao sa paligid nya. Napansin ito ni Chanyeol nang minsan nyang makita kung paano nito kausapin si Jongin noong isang araw; kung paanong mula sa di maipintang mukha nito ay biglang tumawa nang makipagkwentuhan kay Baekhyun. Natuwa naman dito si Chanyeol dahil maging sya ay naranasan kung paano magpagaan ng loob ang isang Baekhyun Byun. Kaya naman nang makita nya ang trainee kanina, isang tingin pa lang, alam nya ng may mali. May hindi magandang nangyari o kaya’y may bumabagabag sa kalooban nya. Alin man doon, hinihiling nya na sana, maliit na bagay lang iyon dahil ayaw nyang makita na hindi nakangiti si Baekhyun.

 

Kaya hindi sya nagdalawang-isip na kausapin ito para kahit naman papano’y makatulong para sa kaibigan kung sakaling kailangan man nito ng makakausap. Sa ngayon, hindi man nya alam kung anong tunay na nangyari o kung anong dahilan ng pag-iyak nito, ang mahalaga’y nandyan sya para kay Baekhyun.

 

Maya-maya’y napansin ni Chanyeol na wala ng hikbing maririnig at kalmado na rin ito.

 

“Baek?...... Baekhyun?”

 

Nang hindi ito sumagot ay sinubukan nyang kumalas habang hawak ito sa balikat. At kaya pala wala ng iyak at sagot na narinig si Chanyeol, nakatulog na pala ito.

 

Habang tinititigan ni Chanyeol ang natutulog na trainee, napansin nyang mukha ngang pagod ang itsura nito. Halatang ilang araw na rin siguro itong walang tulog.

 

“Sana talaga alam ko kung anong problema mo ‘no? Para man lang natulungan kita kahit papano”, mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan din nyang pinunasan ang mamasa-masa pang mata ni Baekhyun at ang mga luhang nasa pisngi nito.

 

 

_And that's when it hits him._

 

 

 

 

Hindi nya masasabing hindi nya inasahan ang bagay na ito. Hindi lang nya inasahan na sa ganitong pagkakataon nya pa mapagtatanto ang nararamdaman nya. Oo, siguro nakuha sya sa malalakas na tawa at maliliit na ngiti ni Baekhyun. Pero ito na siguro ‘yung isa sa mga bagay na ayaw nya bukod sa pineapple sa pizza — ayaw nya ng umiiyak na Baekhyun. Di baleng lasing, mataray o nangungulit, basta ayaw nyang makitang nalulungkot ito.

 

Siguro, sa umpisa, attraction? Crush? Infatuation? Mahirap i-classify. Ang alam lang nya, palalim ng palalim. Nakakatakot, pero nandito na sya. Ito na kasi ‘yung tipo ng hulog na mahirap ng umahon — at kahit mag-abot man ng kamay para tulungan syang makaalis, hindi nya ito aabutin. Hinding-hindi. Sa huli, pipiliin nya pa rin ang ganitong pakiramdam. Sa huli, pipiliin nya pa rin magustuhan si Baekhyun.

 

“What a great way to realize my feelings for you, huh”, nangingiting banggit ni Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin ang pagtitig at paghaplos sa buhok ni Baekhyun.

 

Napansin nyang malalim na rin ang gabi at lalo ng lumalamig. Inayos naman nya ang sweater ni Baekhyun para matakpan ang braso nito. Iniisip nya ngayon kung paano nya ihahatid ang trainee. Nasa kabilang side pa kasi ‘yung room nila. Malayo-layo mula sa kinalalagyan nila ngayon. At dahil nga super late na, naisip nyang baka tulog na rin ang mga kasama nito. In the end, he decided to bring him to his room dahil sakto namang ilang hakbang lang ito. Mas malapit at wala syang maaabala. Tinext na lang nya si Ms. Lee na ipaalam sa mga kasama ni Baekhyun na sa room nya ito matutulog ngayong gabi.

 

Salamat na lang talaga at mas pinili nyang sa kanya na lang patulugin si Baekhyun. At mabuti na lang din ay nasa second floor lang ang room nya dahil hindi rin nya alam kung paano nya pa mabubuhat ng maayos si Baekhyun. Pagdating ay agad din nyang inilapag sa higaan ang trainee. Hindi na namalayan pa ang pagbubuhat sa kanya ni Chanyeol dahil mukhang mahimbing na rin ang pagkakatulog.

 

“As much as I want to hug you while sleeping, I can’t...not yet”, sabay bigay ng makahulugang ngiti habang kinukumutan si Baekhyun.

 

“Goodnight, _babe_.”

 

***

Hindi ganito ang ineexpect ni Baekhyun na madadatnan nya. Isang Jongin na mukhang kababangon lang, Kyungsoo na bagong ligo at si Jongdae na sarap na sarap sa panonood ng TV. Ibang-iba talaga ang scenariong ito na nasa isip nya.

 

_Bakit parang walang nangyari kung makaasta ‘tong mga ‘to?_

Sa totoo lang, hindi nya alam kung kakabahan ba sya o mapapanatag dahil nga sobrang normal, sobrang kalmado ng paligid.

 

“Uh, guys?”

 

“Baek! Uy, nandyan ka na pala! Kumain ka na ba?”, ngiting-ngiting tanong ni Jongdae habang pinapatay ang TV at naglakad palapit sa kanya. Natatakot na talaga si Baekhyun sa mga nangyayari ngayon. May mali. Nararamdaman nyang mayroon talagang mali.

 

“Kyuuuung, gutom na ako.” Eto lang talaga ang normal sa lahat. Ang pagrereklamo at pagpapacute ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Baek, magpapalit ka pa ba ng damit? Kanina ka pa namin hinihintay, tara na’t mag-lunch sa baba”, pag-aaya naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

“Saan tayo maglalunch?”

 

“Sa baba, Baek. Hay, di ka talaga nakikinig. May pa-buffet diba! Breakfast at lunch. E wala ka kanina, kaya ayuuuuun”, pakanta pa ang pagsasalita nito ni Jongdae sabay ngisi pa.

 

“Oo nga, wala ka kaninang breakfast. Kaya tara na, Kuya Baek, gutom na ako.”

 

“Sige, sige, ano tara na. Mamaya na ako magpapalit. Hilamos na lang ako saglit.”

 

Naisip ni Baekhyun na may alam ang mga kaibigan nya. Kasi kung hindi, malamang kagabi pa sya pinutakte ng text at tawag ni Jongdae. Pero paggising nya, ni isa wala. At ngayon, hindi man lang sya tinanong kung saan sya galing. Para bang alam nitong magkasama sila ni Chanyeol kagabi. Bandang huli, sya pa pala ang magtatanong sa kanila kung may alam ba sila o ano.

 

Pagdating nila sa venue ng buffet, agad na pumila sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Samantalang, hinila naman sya ni Jongdae sa isang sulok para kausapin.

 

“Hoy, Baekhyun!”

 

“Dae, magkalapit lang tayo, wag mo akong sigawan, pinagtitinginan tayo oh.”

 

“Ay, sorry sorry. Naexcite lang. Pero shit ka! Anong nangyari kagabi? Bakit doon ka natulog sa room ni Chanyeol? Anong ginawa —”

Tinakpan na ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Jongdae at baka kung anu-ano pa ang masabi nito.

 

“Isa-isa lang, pwede? ”

 

“Bilisan mo. Gutom na rin ako. Ano ngang nangyari?!”

 

“Hindi ko alam.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Wag ka ngang OA dyan. Hindi ko na kasi matandaan. Ang alam ko lang, umiinom ako mag-isa, tapos biglang dumating si Chanyeol. Nag-usap kami, ang alam ko nga, may pinagtatalunan pa kami e. Tapos ayun, hanggang doon lang alaala ko.”

 

“Grabe, Baek. Sobrang useful ng naalala mo ha.”

 

“E anong magagawa ko? Hindi pa rin naman kami nakakapag-usap nung tao. Tinanong ko sya kung may nagawa ba ako or what, sabi lang nya wag daw ako mag-worry, ganyan. Hindi ko na alam, Dae. Ewan. Gutom na ako, tara na.”

 

“Sige, kakain muna tayo. Pero mamaya kailangan mong magkwento ng maayos ha. Alalahanin mo mga pinaggagawa mo. Nako kang bakla ka talaga!”

 

Wala syang takas ngayon at mukhang kailangan nya talagang alalahanin lahat ng nangyari kagabi dahil kung hindi, kailangan nyang tanungin ang boss para sa ikatatahimik ng kalooban nya.

***

 

 

“So, bakit nga ayaw mong sabihin kung sino ‘yung isasama mo?”

 

Maagang pumasok ngayon si Chanyeol. Days after ng short vacation nila, syempre, back to work na naman. Kausap nya ngayon si Sehun dahil mayroon silang scheduled gig next month. Saktong natapat sa birthday nya at baka magkaroon pa sila ng celebration.

 

“Hindi pa nga ako sigurado kung makakasama sya. Sasabihin ko pa lang.”

 

“Seriously? May makakatanggi ba sa charms mo?”

 

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dito. Maging sya hindi sigurado kung ‘charming’ ba sya sa paningin ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nasaan ka ba ngayon ha. Bakit parang maingay dyan?”

 

“Feeling ko mas maganda ‘yang baby blue. Hindi...hindi, ‘yung isa. Ayan.”

 

_Anong pinagsasabi nito?_

“Uh, nakakaistorbo ba ako?”

 

“Ay sorry, kausap nga pala kita”, sabay tawa ng malakas ni Sehun.

 

_“Hi, Yeol! See you sa next gig!!!”_

 

Alam nya kung kaninong boses ‘yon. Nakakaistorbo nga sya.

 

“Hello, Han! See you! Miss ko na kayo nila Kuya Jun and Xing!”

 

“Nasa mall kami ngayon. Pero dahil hindi naman kita madalas nakakausap kaya okay lang na istorbohin mo ako sa date namin”, sagot naman ni Sehun.

 

_“Baaaaabbyyyyy!!! ‘Yung wallet ko!”_

 

“O, tinatawag ka na ng baby mo. Sige na, kita tayo sa birthday ko. Pa-kumusta kanila Kuya Jun ha.”

 

“Sige, sige. ‘Yung dadalhin mo ha. Ipakilala mo sa’min ‘yan.”

 

“Bye!”

 

 

 

Wala namang nagbago sa pakikitungo nya kay Baekhyun (pinipigilan nya, sa totoo lang) pwera na lang siguro sa mga oras na nag-sspace out sya kahit nandyan lang ang trainee sa harap nya. Ngayon kasi, napapansin nya na lahat.

 

‘Yung droopy eyes ni Baekhyun na parang walang makakatanggi ano man ang hilingin nya. Para syang ginagayuma at wala syang ibang babanggitin kundi oo at oo lang. At tuwing ngingiti o tatawa sya? Damn. Sobrang cute dahil mas lalo pa itong lumiliit. Dati pa naman talaga nya napapansin ito. Pero ngayon, bakit parang mas lalo nyang nakikita kung gaano ito kaganda?

 

‘Yung button nose nito na parang lagi nyang gustong pisil-pisilin. Actually, tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol dahil may nalaman syang bago tungkol kay Baekhyun. Minsa’y inaya nyang mag-lunch out ang trainee sa isang Korean restaurant malapit sa office nila.

 

_“Edi syempre umalis ako, pagkatapos—”_

_Nagtaka sya kung bakit biglang huminto sa pagkkwento si Baekhyun. Nakatitig na lang ito sa pagkain nya._

_“Baek? Bakit?”_

_Napansin naman nyang nag-scrunch ang ilong nito at para bang ayaw nya ‘yung amoy ng nakahain sa kanya ngayon. Konti na lang din at halos pisilin na nya ang ilong ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at napigilan nya ang sarili._

_“Ayaw mo ba? Gusto mo palitan natin ‘yung food?”_

_“No, no, hindi, okay lang.”_

_“E bakit?...”_

_“Ano, ayoko kasi ng cucumber”, sabay pout nito._

_Shit, Baekhyun, why are you doing this to me?_

_“S-sige. G-gusto mo ba ano, palit na lang tayo? Walang cucumber ‘yung sa’kin.”_

_Bigla namang nagliwanag ‘yung mukha ng trainee sabay bigay ng nakakasilaw na ngiti._

_“Sure ka? Thank you!!!”_

_At kahit ‘yon lang talaga ang inoorder ni Chanyeol lagi sa restaurant na iyon, tanging isang tango at pagpapalit ng pagkain nila ang nagawa nya._

_At that moment, Chanyeol knew, he’s fucking whipped._

 

Hindi lang ‘yon. There’s one time na nakatitig lang sya sa buong oras na pagsasalita ni Baekhyun. At nakakahiya para sa kanya dahil tinawag nya ang trainee para i-report ang latest update sa gagawin nilang presentation.

 

_“Sir?”_

_Pa-triangle pala ‘yung shape ng bibig nya._

_“Sir.”_

_At manipis ang lips._

_“Sir”_

_At may maliit na nunal sa bandang itaas._

_“CHANYEOL!”_

_Doon lang sya natauhan nang itaas ng bahagya ni Baekhyun ang boses nya._

_“Sorry po. Grabe, ang tagal nyo kasing nag-space out?”_

_“A-ah, sorry sorry. Ano, may iniisip lang.”_

_Gago lang Chanyeol Park? May iniisip lang?_

Ganoon nga talaga siguro. Kapag naamin na sa sarili, mas lalong nagiging aware kahit sa mga pinakamaliliit na bagay. Minsan, kahit hindi naman kapansin-pansin, nagiging big deal pagdating sa taong gusto. It’s really the little things. Kaya naman, torn si Chanyeol. Kasi paano? Pagkatapos nyang malaman na gusto nya nga talaga si Baekhyun, ano na? Ano na bang dapat mangyari?

 

To be honest, wala syang clue. It’s not as if never syang nagkagusto noon kaya hindi nya alam ang gagawin. Pero si Baekhyun kasi ang pinag-uusapan. Hindi nya alam kung paano pero minsan, naooverwhelm na lang sya sa nararamdaman nya. And this time, he wants to be careful. He wants to be sure. He wants it to last.

 

And speaking of him, 3 days na nyang hindi nakikita ang trainee. Nung 1st day ng absence nya, nagtext ito at nagpaalam na hindi makakapasok. Hindi ini-specify kung bakit pero may importante lang daw na kailangang asikasuhin. Gustong tanungin ni Chanyeol kung may nangyari ba, but then again, boundaries. During the 2nd day, isa ulit text message na hindi makakapasok, pero ngayon, wala ng rason na nakalagay. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung dapat na ba syang mag-alala dahil alam nya naman kung gaano ka-responsableng trainee si Baekhyun. Ngayon lang ito umabsent at dalawang magkasunod na araw pa. Noong 3rd day at wala pa rin si Baekhyun ay hindi na nakapagpigil si Chanyeol at sinubukan nya ng tanungin si Jongdae. Dahil nahihiya syang puntahan ito sa department nila, ipinatawag na lang nya ito kay Ms. Lee.

 

“Sir, pinatawag nyo daw po ako?”

 

“Ah yes, sorry kung naabala kita sa ginagawa mo. But I’m really bothered. 3 days na kasing wala si Baekhyun. Is there something wrong?”

 

Nung una’y nag-aalangan sumagot si Jongdae. Nakikita ni Chanyeol na parang hindi nya alam ang sasabihin. Pero nararamdaman nyang kahit papano’y may may nalalaman ito tungkol sa kaibigan.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to say it. Maybe, it’s too personal? Pero kaibigan ko na rin naman si Baekhyun. I-I mean, you know, maybe I could help, whatever it is, as long as I can”, Chanyeol smiles reassuringly. Gustung-gusto nya talagang malaman kung ano ba talaga ang nangyayari. May problema si Baekhyun. Halata naman sa huling pag-uusap nila sa Baler at maaaring iisa lang din ang dahilan ng pag-iyak at pagabsent nya ngayon.

 

“Ano sir, siguro po mas okay na makausap nyo sya. I’m sure sasabihin nya po iyon sa inyo.”

 

Napabuntung-hininga na lang si Chanyeol.

 

“He’s not even replying to my messages. How will I know if makikita ko sya.”

 

“Puntahan nyo lang po sya. Alam nyo naman na po ‘yung bahay nila diba? Since naihatid nyo na po sya doon noong nalasing sya?”, sabay bigay ng makahulungang ngiti nj Jongdae.

 

Namula naman ng bahagya ang tenga ni Chanyeol.

 

“A-ah, yes, about that. Y-yes, I mean, I know kung saan sya nakatira.”

 

“Ayun naman po pala e. I-text nyo na lang po sya na papunta na kayo. Nasa bahay lang naman po sya ngayon. Wala na po syang magagawa kapag nandoon na kayo.”

 

“O-okay, I’ll try. Thanks, Jongdae.”

***

 

 

 

_Chanyeol: Baek, are you at home? Papunta na ako dyan._

 

“No, shit.”

Biglang napabangon si Baekhyun nang mareceive ang text message mula kay Chanyeol. Wala naman syang ginagawa, nakahilata lang sya buong maghapon at nagsscroll sa news feed nya dahil hindi rin naman sya makatulog. Tatlong araw na syang ganito pero parang ayaw pa rin nyang pumasok sa office kinabukasan. Naisip nyang mahaba-haba pa naman at makukumpleto pa rin nya ang training kahit umabsent sya ng isang linggo. Salamat sa pabakasyon at counted hours pa rin ito.

 

Kaya eto sya ngayon, nagmamadali papunta sa coffee shop kung saan nya immeet ang boss. Syempre, ayaw naman nyang papuntahin ito sa mismong bahay nila dahil kahit noong nalasing sya, hanggang gate lang naman si Chanyeol.

 

“S-sorry, medyo mahirap pa rin kasi makasakay this time. Kanina pa po ba kayo?”

 

Napansin nyang casual na ang suot ni Chanyeol ngayon. Siguro umuwi muna ito at nagpalit.Gray hoodie, shorts, specs at naka tsinelas lang. Pero iba pa rin talaga ang epekto sa kanya. Nakakatameme.

 

“Okay lang, Baek. I didn’t wait too long. Just came here. Sorry, bigla lang din akong nagpunta.”

 

Naupo naman si Baekhyun sa tapat nya. Walang nagsalita sa kanila hanggang sa tinanong sya ni Chanyeol kung ano bang oorderin nya. Nakahinga naman sya ng maluwag nang tumayo ito at nagpunta sa counter. Pero alam nyang pagbalik nito, kailangan na nyang ihanda ang sarili para sa mga tanong.

 

“Bakit po pala nagpunta pa kayo rito?”, sya na lang ang nag-umpisang magtanong.

 

“Drop the ‘po’.”

 

Napangiti naman ng kaunti si Baekhyun. At nang makita ito ni Chanyeol, napangiti na rin sya.

 

“I was actually waiting for your explanation noong 2nd day na absent ka. Hindi mo rin naman sinabi kanina noong nagpaalam ka. Baka kasi may nangyari na, I-I’m just worried.” Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn para mahiya at napayuko pa ito habang pinaglalaruan ang straw sa frappe nya.

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. Sa haba ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, ‘yung huling parte lang ‘yung natandaan nya.

 

_Worried? Gaano sya ka-worried at nagawa pang pumunta rito at bumiyahe ng dalawang oras?_

“Are you okay? May problema ba?”

 

Kitang-kita ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito. Naramdaman din ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalangan sa pagtatanong.

 

“Okay lang naman. Just thinking and trying to sort things out.”

 

Napansin ni Baekhyun na parang mas lalo yatang nalukot ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa sinabi nya. Mas lalo lang yatang nadagdagan ang pag-aalala. Napabuntong-hininga muna ito bago nagsalita ulit.

 

“Di mo pa rin nasasagot ‘yung tanong ko. May problema ba?”

 

Baekhyun looked away. Hindi muna sya sumagot kaagad. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, nagpapasalamat talaga sya sa pasensya na mayroon si Chanyeol. Hindi sya nagtatanong ng nagtatanong. Hinihintay nya lang talaga na kusa syang sumagot.

 

“Hindi ko alam kung dapat ko bang ikwento ‘to. Wala namang kinalaman ‘yung training... kailangan ko lang talagang magawan ng paraan.”

 

“Did you forget what I told you nung nasa Baler?”

 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun.

 

“I’m serious about it, Baek. You can always, always, talk to me about anything and everything. And who knows? Baka pwede akong makatulong diba.”

 

Isang matamis na ngiti ang nakuha ni Baekhyun. Parang gusto nyang sabihin na “okay lang, ngiti mo pa lang nakakatulong na”.

 

“So, ano na ulit ang problema natin dyan?”

 

Medyo nag-aalangan pa rin si Baekhyun. Hindi naman talaga kasi sya kadalasang nagsasabi ng problema sa ibang tao. Katwiran nya, ayaw nyang maging pabigat. Tanging si Jongdae lang talaga ang pinagsasabihan nya. Pero may iba kasing hatak si Chanyeol. Makikita talaga ang sincerity sa mga mata nya. Nakikita nya ang kagustuhang makatulong ng tao.

 

“Baka kasi hindi ako makapag-enroll next year.”

 

Bahala na.

 

“Why?”

 

“Naglabas ng grades last week. Hindi pa naman final. Pero kasi, may isang subject na parang tagilid yata ako. Kapag hindi umabot, pwede akong mawalan ng scholarship.”

 

Tumango-tango lang si Chanyeol. Tahimik lang ito at parang nag-iisip.

 

“I see, what are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Wala pa, honestly. Hindi ko pa alam. Isa lang kasi talaga naiisip ko, mag-stop muna next sem.”

 

Nakakatawa naman ang pagkagulat ni Chanyeol. Nanlaki lalo ang mga mata nito. Kung hindi lang seryoso ang usapan nila, malamang natawa na si Baekhyun.

 

“What?! E diba last year na and graduation na? Sayang naman, Baek.”

 

“I’m independent when it comes to my studies. Kailangan kong tapusin ‘to ng ako lang.”

 

Hindi na lang umimik ulit si Chanyeol at patuloy na lang sa pag-inom sa frappe nya. Walang nagsalita sa kanila ng ilang minuto hanggang sa nagtanong ito.

 

“Baek, may suggestion ako.”

 

Napatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Nag-ooffer ng scholarship ang company. May financial assistance and some other perks, I think. You just have to take a test and if you pass, iinterviewhin ka lang and then, that’s it. What do you think?”

 

Baekhyun does not know what to say. Masyado syang naooverwhelm sa nangyayari ngayon. Parang noong nakaraang tatlong araw lang, lugmok na lugmok na sya at pinaplano nya ng tumigil muna ng isang sem para makapag-ipon. Tapos ngayon, nasa harap nya si Chanyeol, offering the best solution he could ever think of. Alam ni Baekhyun na malaking opportunity ito. Kapag nakapasok sya, hindi na nya kailangan pang tumigil at ma-delay sa paggraduate. Pero bakit? Bakit gustung-gusto syang tulungan ni Chanyeol? Trainee lang naman sya at oo, magkaibigan nga sila pero hindi pa rin maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganito — bakit kailangan nya pang pumunta ng personal, kausapin sya, at magbigay solusyon sa problema nya.

 

_Ano ba talagang meron, Chanyeol?_

But he knows, hindi ito ang panahon para alamin kung anong motibo nya o kung ano man. Mas mahalaga na sa ngayon, may pagkakataon syang maipagpatuloy ang pag-aaral nya.

“Okay po. I’ll try to pass the test.”

 

“Oo naman ‘no! Siguradong maipapasa mo ‘yon. Kaya mo ‘yan!”

 

Sa lawak ng ngiti ni Chanyeol, naiisip nya kung nangangawit na ba ang mga panga nito.

 

“Oo nga pala, Baek.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Ano, kasi...”

 

Hindi maituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin nya. Halatang hiyang-hiya at nakahawak pa sa may batok habang nagsasalita.

 

“Ano ‘yon?”

 

“Next next week, pwede ka ba? I mean free ka ba?”

 

_Omygod. Shit. Wait lang?_

 

“B-bakit?”

 

Madalas naman silang lumalabas. Foodtrip, roadtrip at kung anu-ano mang trip. Pero ngayon kasi, medyo pormal ang pagyayaya ni Chanyeol. Dati, kaswal lang, basta nagkakayayaan lang — “tara kain tayo sa ganito”, “punta tayo doon”. Mga pangtropang tipo lang ng aya. Anong meron at bakit ngayon, nahihiya sya?

 

“Uh, may gig kasi kami. Kung free ka, baka pwede kang manood? Kung ano, kung...okay lang naman?”

 

Hindi alam ng trainee kung anong dapat maramdaman. Una, gustong tumawa ni Baekhyun dahil hindi bagay kay Chanyeol maging sobrang mahiyain. Pangalawa, nagpapanic talaga sya on the inside. Dahil bakit naman hindi? Gig. Gig. Tutugtog si Chanyeol. Kakanta. Makikita nya. Mapapanood nya. At personal syang iniinvite. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon talaga nakakalimutan ni Baekhyun na sya ang boss. Na oo nga pala, super crush nya ang taong ito.

 

“Baek? Okay lang ba? Pero kung busy ka after office, okay lang. Tuesday kasi ‘yon tapos medyo male-late, pero ano —”

 

“Okay.”

 

“H-ha?”

 

“Okay lang sakin. Pupunta ako.”

 

At nang mukhang naabsorb na ni Chanyeol ang sagot ni Baekhyun, isa na namang malaking ngiti ang ibinigay nya.

 

_Masyadong gwapo. Nakakatunaw._

“Thank you! Thank you Baek! Asahan ko ‘yan ha. Sabihan na lang kita kung saan exactly and what time. Thank you, really.”

 

Mukhang batang excited si Chanyeol ngayon. At masaya naman si Baekhyun dahil may nakita na naman syang panibagong side nito.

***

2 weeks passed in a blur.

 

Kanina pa lakad ng lakad si Baekhyun sa apartment ni Minseok. Nandoon ang barkada dahil nagkayayaan after office hours na, as usual, mag-movie marathon na may konting inom. Sinubukang tumanggi ni Baekhyun dahil nga pupunta sya ngayon sa gig ni Chanyeol. Pero dahil 8pm pa naman sya pinapapunta ay naisipan nyang tumambay na lang. Ang kaso, hindi sya mapalagay sa pagdedecide kung ano bang isusuot nya.

 

“Bakla ka, pag di ka tumigil dyan patatalsikin talaga kita. Kanina ka pa ikot ng ikot! Ano bang problema mo ha!”

 

Nakatingin lang ang dalawa pa nyang kaibigan sa kanya. Halatang nag-aabang din ng sagot.

 

“Shit. Dae, dapat nanghingi ako ng sign sa isusuot kong damit ngayon e. Bakit ba kasi nakalimutan ko! Hirap na hirap tuloy ako magdecide ngayon.”

 

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Jongdae at binato na ng unan si Baekhyun. Nagulat naman ito at ibinato pabalik sa kanya.

 

“Ano ba! Di ka nakakatulong ah!”

 

“E kung sinasabi mo kung anong problema mo diba!”

 

Nagsisigawan na ang dalawa at rinding-rindi na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Wala namang pake si Jongin at tuloy lang sa pamimili ng papanoorin nila.

 

“Baek, maupo ka nga muna”, pagsisimula ni Kyungsoo. Sinusubukan nyang pakalmahin ang kaibigan at alam nyang lalong nagiging tanga ito kapag nagpapanic. Sumunod naman sa kanya si Baekhyun at naupo sa couch, malayo kay Jongdae na masama pa rin ang tingin sa kanya.

 

“Ano ba kasi ‘yon ha. Sabi mo may lakad ka tonight, dahil ba ‘yon doon? Bakit pala di ka pa naggagayak? Alas syete na oh.”

“E kasi naman Kyuuung! Pupunta ako sa gig mamaya, di ako makapagdecide ng susuotin ko!”

 

“Tangina ka!”, sigaw ni Jongdae sa kanya habang naglalakad palapit sa kaibigan at akmang sasabunutan ito. Samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay sinusubukang magtago sa likod ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Akala ko kung ano ng problema mo, ayun lang pala! Pinakaba mo pa ako!”

 

“O tama na, Jongdae. Nagpaliwanag na diba. Tumigil ka na kasisigaw at naririndi na ako.”

 

Napatigil naman si Jongdae sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Natakot yata na baka hindi lang sigaw ang matikman nya sa maliit na lalaki. Naupo na lang sya sa tabi ng dalawa.

 

“Sige na, tutulungan ka namin magdecide. Ano bang dala mong damit dyan?” mahinahong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kinuha naman ni Baekhyun ang dala nyang bag at ipinakita sa mga kaibigan ang laman nito. Dalawang shirt. Isang puti at isang itim. May isang gray na hoodie at isang jeans.

 

“Wow Baek. Sobrang fashionista mo talaga ‘no?”, sabay irap nito.

 

“Shut up Dae. Alam mo namang basta kung saan ako komportable ‘yun lang ang isusuot ko.”

 

“I think, okay lang naman ‘to? Loose white shirt and jeans. Hindi naman formal event pupuntahan nya Kuya Dae”, pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin.

 

“Oo nga. Sakto lang din naman ganito lang sa gig. Di naman kailangan sobrang porma doon Baek”, segunda naman ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Unless may popormahan sya. Kay Chanyeol gig ‘yan no!”

 

At ayan na naman si Jongdae sa kalakasan ng boses nya. Napatango na lang si Baekhyun.

 

“Sus laki ng problema mo bakla ka! Sige na go na magbihis ka na doon at aayusan pa kita.”

 

Totoo namang nagpaka-fairy godmother si Jongdae sa kaibigan. In the end, white shirt, jeans and sneakers ang get-up ni Baekhyun. Medyo loose nga ito kaya exposed ng konti ang leeg. Fit na fit naman ang black jeans kaya halata din ang shape ng lower extremities nya. Pero ang mas lalong nakapagpaangat sa kanya ngayon ay ang eyeliner na courtesy of Jongdae. And of course for finishing touch, messy hair ByunBaek. Simple lang ang outfit pero facial look talaga ang nagdala. _Dark, fierce and wild_ , ika nga ng butihing fairy nya.

 

“Edi ayan! Super ready ka na!”

 

_Chanyeol: Baek, text me if papunta ka na ha. I’ll be waiting for you outside. Sorry, di kita masusundo. :-(_

_Okay lang! Papunta na rin ako in 10 mins. Papaalam lang ako sa kanila :)_

_Chanyeol: Okay, ingat ka :-)_

 

“Ano, Baek hatid ka ba namin? Nandyan naman sasakyan ni Minseok.”

 

Naisip ni Baekhyun na ang sarap talaga maging kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang caring. Kaya naman pala sobrang clingy din ng boyfriend.

 

“No, no. Okay lang, Soo! Nag-book na ako ng grab. Andyan na nga yata e. Saka sinabi na rin naman sa akin ni Chanyeol ‘yung exact place. Don’t worry!”

“Soo, malaki na ‘yan. Marunong na nga humarot e. Sige na Baekhyun gumora ka na”, sabat ni Jongdae habang tinutulak palabas si Baekhyun.

 

“Humayo ka’t magpakalandi! Mag-ingat! Gumamit ng proteksyon!” pasigaw na dagdag nito habang papasok sa sasakyan ang kaibigan.

 

Baekhyun just mouthed a “tangina mo” before leaving.

 

***

 

_B: Malapit na yata ‘to. 5 mins._

_Okay. Andito lang ako sa may entrance :-)_

Kanina pa talaga sya nasa labas. Tuwing tumutugtog sila, normal lang naman ang pakiramdam nya. Pero ngayon, iba talaga. Kanina pa sya hindi mapakali kaya after ng isang practice nagpaalam muna syang lumabas. Magpapahangin lang daw. Pero ang totoo, magpapatanggal ng kaba. Syempre, hindi naman nawala ang pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan nya, “sus, wag kang masyadong excited pre.” “baka pumiyok ka mamaya, ikaw rin” at kung anu-ano pang mga banat.

 

At nung sinabi ni Baekhyun na malapit na sya, dumoble ang kaba nya. First time nyang may iinvite sa gig nila. Never syang nagpapunta kahit sa mga naging ka-fling nya o exes man. Para sa kanya, different level na kapag ipinakita nya ang side nya na ito. Ito yung parte ng sarili nya na nahihirapan syang ilabas hindi dahil sa wala syang kumpyansa, kundi dahil it’s a part of himself that he treasures the most. Raw and genuine. But when it comes to Baekhyun, everything comes off easily. Wala syang pag-aalinlangan na ipakita ito. ‘Yung kabang nararamdaman nya? Dahil lang ‘yon sa pag-iisip nya kung paano mapeperfect ang performance. Of course, isa lang din naman ang goal nya —ang mapasaya si Baekhyun.

 

Para marelax ng konti, nag-open na lang si Chanyeol ng mobile game. Pero wala pang sampung minuto, may kumakalabit na sa kanya. Pagtingin nya rito, muntik na nyang mabitiwan ang phone nya.

 

_Tangina, is this really the Baekhyun Byun I know?_

“H-hi?”, isang awkward smile lang ang ibinigay ng trainee pero ‘yung puso ni Chanyeol parang gusto ng kumawala sa ribs nya.

 

_Damn, hot._

 

“Yeol?”

 

_Fuck, sino may sabing mag-eyeliner ‘to? And shit, that messy hair..._

Natauhan lang si Chanyeol nang may nagkunwaring umubo sa likod nya. Paglingon nya ay nakita nya si Sehun na nakangisi habang makahulugan ang tingin sa kanya. Papalapit na ito sa kanila at halata naman ang panic sa mukha ng future CEO.

 

“Baka gusto mo akong ipakilala sa kanya?”, sabay akbay ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

 

Ilang segundo rin bago nagsink-in sa kanya ang sinabi ng kaibigan.

 

“A-ah, yes. Baek, this is Sehun. Band member. Drummer namin. Se, this is Baekhyun, ah... ano—”, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano nya ipapakilala si Baekhyun. Trainee? Friend? Crush?

 

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. Trainee ako sa company”, inextend naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay nya for a handshake, sabay bigay ng magandang ngiti. Sya na ang nagpakilala sa sarili.

 

“Also a great friend, of course”, pahabol na banggit ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas-himas ang batok nya.

 

“Hmmm, great friend, I see”, hindi pa rin nawawala ang sly smile ni Sehun. “Nice to meet you!”

 

Halata ang tension sa atmosphere. A good one, pero sa dalawang tao lang naman. Gustung-gusto na rin pagtawanan ni Sehun dahil parehong hindi makatingin sa isa’t-isa. Feeling nya nasa korean drama sya ngayon at may dalawang pabebe sa harap nya. At ayan, bago pa man matunaw ang dalawa, sya na ang nagsalita.

 

“Uhm, tara, pasok na muna tayo sa loob? Kanina pa naghihintay sila Kuya Jun.”

 

Nauna ng maglakad si Sehun. Hinayaan nya na ang dalawa sa likuran. Si Chanyeol naman, pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili at pinipigilan tunawin sa titig si Baekhyun.

 

***

Awkward. Sobrang awkward. ‘Yan lang siguro ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayon. Hindi talaga sya sanay sa mga ganitong lugar dahil hindi naman sya madalas na nagpupunta rito. In fact, first time nya. Things you do for ~~love,~~ landi nga naman talaga. Na-appreciate naman nya ang effort ni Chanyeol sa small talk, alam siguro nito na hindi ganoon ka-komportable si Baekhyun sa paligid. Wala pa naman masyadong tao kaya hindi sila nahirapan papunta sa room kung saan naroon ang mga ka-banda ni Chanyeol. Truth to be told, Baekhyun’s not good at socializing especially kung hindi talaga sya familiar sa environment at sa tao. Kaya nga kahit jolly sya, small circle of friends lang talaga ang meron sya.

 

Maliit lang ‘yung room. Slight backstage na rin kung tawagin. Pagdating nila roon, may tatlong tao na hindi pa naipapakilala sa kanya.  Nahiya naman si Baekhyun dahil pinagtinginan sya nga mga ito. Nakangiti naman silang lahat pero naiilang pa rin sya kaya medyo nagtago sya sa likod ni Chanyeol. Unang lumapit sa kanya ang isang lalaki na medyo matangkad, mukha namang mabait at may malalim na dimple.

 

“Hi!, I’m Yixing”, malalim pala talaga ang dimple, kitang-kita sa malapitan. _Pero mas cute pa rin ang dimple ni Chanyeol._

“Xing, wag mo naman takutin. Pakilala ka kaagad e. Hayaan mong si Chan ang magpakilala”, paglapit nito kay Yixing ay ipinulupot ang braso nya rito. Mas maliit pero ‘di naman maikakailang may itsura rin.

“Ah, Baek. Bandmates ko nga pala. Si Sehun kilala mo na pati si Yixing na bassist namin. Si Luhan, keyboardist. At si Junmyeon naman, ahh, tagalibre at tagapagpainom namin”, sabay sama naman ng tingin ni Junmyeon kay Chanyeol.

 

“Wag kang maniwala dyan Baekhyun. I’m their manager”, sabay ngiti at abot ng kamay nito sa kanya.

 

_Requirement ba sa band nila na maging ganyan kagwapo lahat? Pati manager?_

“Sa’kin ka na lang sumama mamaya since nasa may audience side lang ako. Mas malapit din sa kanila.”

 

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, asking for approval. Tumango at ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

Maya-maya pa ay lumabas na sila ng room at nag-aayos na sa stage. Sound check ng konti. Nandoon rin si Junmyeon habang may kausap na staff ng isang bar. Nasa baba pa ng stage si Chanyeol, katabi si Baekhyun.

 

“Baek, are you sure you’ll be okay here? I mean, if you want a more comfortable place – ”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. Wag mo ‘kong alalahanin. Besides, kasama ko naman si Junmyeon diba? I’m good, don’t worry.”

 

“Okay, if you say so. Just… just don’t drink too much ha.”

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol. May isang bote na rin kasi syang hawak at hindi pa nag-uumpisa, e nangangalahati na sya sa pag-inom.

 

“Of course, ayoko namang panoorin ka ng drunk. Go na, tinatawag ka na nila.”

 

Lumingon ng saglit si Chanyeol sa stage at sumenyas sa mga kasama nya. Humarap muli kay Baekhyun, ngumiti at ginulo ng bahagya ang buhok.

 

_“For goodluck.”_

***

 

“Hi, guys.”

 

Dalawang salita pero naghiyawan agad ang mga tao. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun kung kailan nagsidatingan pero kitang-kita nya ngayon kung gaano kalakas ang stage presence ng band nila. Hindi talaga maikakaila na iba ang dating. Lahat may sari-sariling aura. Kaya naman pala ganon na lang kung tumili ang mga tao.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I know medyo matagal kaming nawala, but well, here we are again!”

 

Lead singer at guitarist si Chanyeol. Simple lang ang suot nya ngayon. Black hoodie, jeans, and tulad nya, messy hair. But he exudes that kind of charisma na talagang ikalalambot ng tuhod ng mga nakakapanood sa kanya.

 

“So, we prepared two songs for you. I hope you guys, like it. Let’s enjoy the night!”

 

At sumabat naman si Sehun ng isang, “Let’s go, loverboy!”

Isa ulit malakas na sigawan bago ang isang drumbeat mula kay Sehun. It’s a rock song. Mataas na energy for their first performance. Kitang-kita kung gaano ka-hype ang mga tao. They look so damn good. Walang ibang masasabi si Baekhyun kundi sobrang galing, hindi talaga maitatanggi. Yixing, Luhan and Sehun are doing a great job in their parts. Hindi kagalingan si Baekhyun sa music but he can feel the intensity of it — kung paano nila bigyang hustisya na mararamdaman at maiintindihan talaga ng mga nakakarinig ang mensahe ng kanta. But above all, kitang-kita ni Baekhyun kung ano talaga si Chanyeol sa entablado.

 

Sa una, mahirap talagang i-absorb dahil nga first time nya itong makita. Sa office kung saan lagi syang pormal, papel ang hawak at matataas na tao ang kinakausap pero sa lugar na ito, sya si Chanyeol Park — ang totoong Chanyeol Park, ang Chanyeol Park na pinapangarap nya para sa sarili nya.

 

Sa bawat paghaplos ng gitara ay kasabay na paggalaw ng katawan. Sa bawat lakas ng tugtog ay sya ring paglakas ng indayog nya. Naisip ng trainee na hindi ito ang future CEO. Hindi ito ang boss ng pagkarami-raming empleyado ng PTech. Ngayong gabi, sya lang talaga si Chanyeol. And Baekhyun can’t anymore be happier than that.

 

 

 

Pagkatapos ng first song, halata naman ang pagod sa kanila, nagsalita ng bahagya si Yixing, uminom ng tubig ang ilan at nagbigay rin ng kanya-kanyang message para sa mga taong nanonood sa kanila ngayon. Kung hindi sumisigaw ay humahalakhak naman ang mga tao. Magaling rin magpatawa ang mga ‘to. Charming at witty. Isa rin syempre sa mga nakikitawa si Baekhyun at nang mabaling si Chanyeol ng tingin sa kanya, ngumiti ito sabay kindat. Nagulat naman sya at napatitig na lang. Sa mga oras na ‘yon, parang mahihimatay si Baekhyun sa kilig.

 

“You’re his first ever guest.”

 

Medyo maingay kaya malapitan ang bulong ni Junmyeon kay Baekhyun. Nagulat naman sya ng marinig ito. Maraming friends si Chanyeol. Malaki ang social circle nya. Malamang nadala nya na rin dito ang mga naging ex nya kung meron man. Pero ano ‘tong sinasabi ni Junmyeon na sya raw ang pinakaunang inimbita ng future CEO?

 

“Never syang nagdala ng tao rito. Hindi rin namin alam kung bakit, we never asked him.”

 

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Hinayaan nya lang magkwento si Junmyeon. Nagpahinga ng konti ang band pero naroon pa rin sila sa stage. Small talks sa audience.

 

“So nagulat kami na may dadalhin daw sya. We’re curious. We all think na special ‘yung taong ‘yon. Because wow diba, it’s the first time. And we’re really glad for him.”

 

Baekhyun blushed at that.

 

“You see the Chanyeol out there? That’s the genuinely happy Chanyeol.”

 

Nakita nga ni Baekhyun. Walang restraints ang pagtawa nito. Pati ang pagkkwento at pakikipag-usap. Normal lang. Ibang-iba sa ipinapakita nya sa opisina. Sayang lang. Mas maganda sana kung laging nakikita ang ganyang kasaya nyang itsura.

 

“Music is his home, Baek. I hope no one would take it away from him.”

 

 

 

It’s during the second song kung paano nagkaroon ng clue si Baekhyun sa dahilan ng pag-imbita ni Chanyeol. Bago sila nag-umpisa, nagsalita ulit ito, nagjoke ng konti, at nakipag-usap. Binulungan pa sya ulit ni Junmyeon na pakinggan raw ito ng maigi at wag kalimutang enjoyin ang performance. But, it’s the last line that caught him offguard.

 

“Recently, eto talaga ‘yung pinapakinggan ko na kanta. It’s one of my favorites, actually. I hope we can give justice to it. Sana ma-appreciate nyo, especially you.”

 

Naghiyawan ang lahat. Alam ni Baekhyun na nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya habang sinabi ang mga linyang ito. Hindi nya lang alam kung anong dapat na maramdaman. Sobrang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib nya. Any moment, pakiramdam nya sasabog sya. At nang kinanta ni Chanyeol ang unang linya, that’s when he lost it.

 

 

_Nandyan ka ba_

_Ikaw ba’y naghihintay_

_May yumakap sa’yo_

_O nandito ako_

Deep, husky voice. Iyon kaagad ang una nyang napansin noong narinig nya itong magsalita. Makikilala mo kaagad sya sa boses pa lang. Malalim pero hindi nakakatakot. Malalim pero hindi nakakaasiwa pakinggan. Malalim pero nakakakalma. ‘Yan ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ngayon habang naririnig nyang kumakanta si Chanyeol.

 

 

_At sa pagyakap sa’yo,_

_Pati ako’y nabihag mo_

_O kay sarap na umawit sa’yo_

_O pag-ibig nga naman,_

_Kung ano ang nagagawa_

 

Chanyeol is looking at him. Habang kumakanta ito, minsa’y napapapikit, napapatingin sa kawalan, ngumingiti sa mga manonood, pero madalas ay sumusulyap ito kay Baekhyun. At sa tuwing mapapatingin, hindi nito nakakalimutang magbigay ng matamis na ngiti. _Tangina lang, nakakarupok. Ang gwapo._

 

 

_Ikaw ang pangarap ko na mapaibig_

_Dalangin ko sa Dyos ika'y mapasa akin_

_Hamunin mo ako, ako ay magtitiis_

_Dalangin ko'y ikaw ay malambing_

 

Parang gustong maiyak ni Baekhyun. Naintindihan na nya ang sinasabi ni Junmyeon kanina. Isang totoong masayang tao sa entablado. Nagagawa ang gusto nya ng walang pumipigil o namimilit. Malaya sa lahat. Nakakalungkot lang na hindi nya pwedeng dalhin iyon sa totoo nyang mundo. Kaya siguro gusto nya ng kalimutan at isuko. Because he knows who he should be. Baekhyun wants to disagree, because for him, Chanyeol is the most beautiful when he’s with his music.

 

 

 

 

 

_That’s how he realized it._

 

Isa si Chanyeol sa mga pinakamabait na taong nakilala nya. Inaamin naman nya na sa umpisa, hindi maiwasang mahusgahan nya ito. Galing sa mayamang pamilya at nagpapatakbo pa ng isang kompanya; kaya sinabi nya sa sarili na hindi na sya magtataka kung laki ito sa layaw. Pero nawala lahat ng judgments nya nang mas lalo nya pang nakilala ang tao. Chanyeol is anything but that. Responsible, considerate, caring, passionate — hindi yata mauubos ang adjectives na pwedeng makapagpadescribe sa kanya. Sino bang hindi hahanga? Sino bang hindi magkakagusto?

 

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa buong performance. Masaya sya. Masayang-masaya dahil nakikita nya na masaya rin ito. Truly, it’s the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed.

 

 

Bago umalis sa stage, muling nagsalita si Sehun.

 

“Guys, guys, guys. Pwedeng kami naman magrequest?

 

Isang malakas na “gooo!” ang sagot ng mga tao.

 

“Pa-isang happy birthday naman dyan sa ating birthday boy na si Chanyeol! Sabayang nyo kami ha.”

 

Lalong lumakas ang sigawan. Samantalang si Baekhyun, gulat na gulat. Nang napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, nagbigay lang ito ng apologetic smile.

 

“Okay? Let’s go! 1! 2!  3! Happy...”

 

***

“Nice meeting you, Baek”, sabay bro hug ni Junmyeon kay Baekhyun.

 

“Wow, close na kaagad kayo?” Si Sehun ang pinkabata sa kanila kaya sya rin ang pinakamaloko.

 

“Sayang naman, hindi man lang tayo nakapag-usap.” Cute talaga si Luhan. Akala nga ni Baekhyun noong una babae ito. Pambabae kasi talaga ang facial features, ang angelic pa tingnan.

 

“Next time, manonood pa ulit naman sya diba Chanyeol?”, tanong naman ni Yixing.

 

“H-ha? O-oo. Siguro?”, sabay tingin nito kay Baekhyun.

 

“Thank you guys. Sobrang galing nyo kanina. Sana mapanood ko kayo ulit”, the trainee smiled at them.

 

“Aba oo naman. Di ka mawawala sa mga next gigs, diba loverboy? Este birthday boy?” pang-aasar ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

 

Inalis naman ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaakbay ni Sehun sa kanya. “Sige na, una na kami. Late na masyado. Let’s just celebrate next time.”

Nagpahabol pa ng isang panunukso si Sehun kahit nasa sasakyan na ang dalawa.

 

“Bye Baek! Ingat ka kay loverboy!”

 

Baekhyun just laughed and waved at them.

 

Bigla naman silang natahimik sa loob ng sasakyan. Sa totoo lang, nag-aalangan si Chanyeol kausapin ang trainee. Hindi sya kinikibo nito kanina pa. But then again, it’s Baekhyun and there’s no way na matitiis nya ito. He carefully looked at him before speaking.

 

“Baek?”

 

Nilingon lang sya nito. _Patay_.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin na birthday mo?”, sabay pout nito.

 

Kung alam lang din ni Baekhyun na lethal weapon nya angfacial expression na ‘yon... kung alam lang nya kung anong epekto nito kay Chanyeol...

 

“S-sorry. I don’t know how? Hindi rin naman kasi ako nagcecelebrate ng birthdays.”

 

“Pero kahit na, sana sinabi mo sa akin nung ininvite mo ako”, Baekhyun looks at him sadly. If not because of his eyeliner, mukha na sana syang kicked puppy ngayon.

 

“Nagkataon lang na gig. Nawala rin sa isip ko, honestly.”

 

Hindi ganon kabilis ang pagpapamaneho ni Chanyeol. From time to time, nililingon nya si Baekhyun.

 

“Birthdays are meant to be celebrated. Sobrang busy mo ka —”

 

Nakatingin lang ito sa may labas ng bintana kaya nabigla si Chanyeol nang humarap ito sa kanya.

 

“11 pa lang! Birthday mo pa! Punta tayo sa pinakamalapit na 7/11 dali!”

 

“7/11? Anong gagawin natin doon?”

 

“Basta, dalian mo na.”

 

That’s how they ended up in a convenience store eating ice cream and cake. Nagmamadali pang bumaba si Baekhyun para daw makahabol sa pagbili. Namilit pa syang manghingi sa cashier ng maliit na kandila at pinasindihan pa ito. Chanyeol finds it endearing.

 

“Ayan tuloy, half roll lang ‘yung cake mo. Di mo kasi sinabi e.”

 

Nasa labas sila ngayon at nakaupo sa isa sa mga available tables and chairs doon. Dahil nga gabing-gabi na, wala na rin gaanong tao.

 

“Okay na! Blow na. Ay wait, wish muna pala. Dali dali!”

 

Excited na excited si Baekhyun kaya natawa naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sinunod naman nya ito, pumikit saglit at saka nag-blow sa cake.

 

“Happy birthday, Yeol”, Baekhyun is sweetly smiling at him. _Sana talaga matupad ‘yung wish ko._

***

 

 

Dala-dala ang ice cream nila (parehong chocolate, una dahil naubusan ng strawberry at pangalawa dahil birthday naman daw ng boss nya), naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa lugar na sinasabi ni Chanyeol. May malapit daw kasing tambayan doon kaya iniwan na lang muna nila ang sasakyan na naka-park sa may 7/11. Medyo nahirapan pa silang maglakad dahil paakyat ito. Naisip pa nga ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi na lang sila sumakay pero baka trip nga ng isa magmuni-muni kaya hinayaan na lang nya. At isa pa, malapit lang naman. Daw.

 

Nang makarating roon ay hapong-hapo na sila pareho. Hindi naman gaanong pawisan dahil malamig din ang panahon. Salamat sa gray hoodie na bitbit nya kaya hindi sya gaanong nilalamig ngayon. Bakante lang ‘yung lugar. May upuan lang sa tabi pero puro kahoy na rin ang nasa paligid. Overlooking ng buong syudad kaya maganda tumambay, masarap ang hangin at tahimik. Gustung-gusto ni Baekhyun na nakikita ang night lights. Masarap tingnan, makulay, at na-aamaze sya. Pakiramdam nya isa syang higante at mga lego na sasakyan at buildings ang nakikita nya. Pero mas masarap sana kung beer ang iniinom nila.

 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

 

“Aba manghuhula ka na rin pala ngayon?”

 

“Gusto mo ng beer ‘no?”

 

“Paano mo nalaman?” gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“I saw you drooling over sa San Mig Light doon sa 7/11”, sabay ngisi nito.

 

Chanyeol looks so cute tonight. Parang nawala ‘yung sexy vibe na nakita nya kanina sa bar. Nakalagay na ang mismong hood nito sa ulo at may hawak na medium cup ice cream. Mukha syang bata. Gwapong bata.

 

“Hoy! Hindi ‘no. Nakainom naman na ako sa bar kanina. Isang bote nga lang.”

 

“Good. Baka kasi malasing ka bigla, e tumutugtog pa ako diba, di kita maalalayan.”

 

Natameme si Baekhyun. E, ano pa nga bang sasabihin nya? Kung nandito si Jongdae, malamang nahampas na nya ‘yon sa sobrang kilig.

 

_Wag kang masyadong manggulat sa mga banat mo, tangina, hulog na hulog na ako._

 

“So, nag-enjoy ka ba?”

 

“Oo naman. Sobra. Ang gagaling nyong lahat! Grabe requirement ba ‘yon sa inyo?”

 

“Requirement ang?”

 

“Ang maging gwapo lahat. Grabe. Kaya naman pala ang dami nyong fangirls.”

 

Chanyeol gave his boyish smile. At nainlove na naman si Baekhyun.

 

“Nah. Ganon talaga, lead singer pa lang e diba?”, Humarap naman ito sa kanya na naka-pogi sign while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

_Sarap mo i-kiss gago._

“But seriously, you’re all so great. Nakakatuwa na nakakalungkot.”

 

This time, tumingin na talaga sa kanya si Chanyeol, nakakunot ang noo at nagtataka.

 

“Nakakalungkot? Bakit naman?”

 

Bumuntong-hininga muna si Baekhyun bago nya ito sinagot. Hindi pa rin sya nakatingin sa kausap at patuloy lang na pinagmamasdan ang night lights.

 

“Diba nakwento mo sakin ‘yung dream mo. Nung nakita kita kanina na nagpeperform naintindihan ko na kung bakit... I saw how passionate you are, Chanyeol. Nakakalungkot lang kasi gusto mo na syang iwanan.”

 

Hindi mabasa ni Baekhyun kung anong nasa isip ni Chanyeol. Seryoso lang itong nakatingin. Iniisip nya kung nakakagalit ba ‘yung sinabi nya, kung may mali ba sa pagpili nya ng mga salita.

 

“But, I’m also happy for you. Sobra. You are the epitome of happiness when you’re on the stage. I can feel how much you love it. Masaya ako para sa’yo Yeol. Masayang-masaya.”

 

Nginitian nya si Chanyeol, a genuine smile — the one that he deserves.

 

It was so sudden.

 

Nagulat sya nang bigla na lang sya nitong hinila at niyakap. Nakasubsob sya sa dibdib nito, nakaakap sa likod nya ang kaliwang braso habang hinihimas-himas naman ang ulo nya gamit ang isang kamay. Matapang ang pabango ni Chanyeol pero hindi masakit sa ilong. He smells heavenly. Addicting, para kay Baekhyun. Dinig na dinig din nya ang tibok ng puso nito, and for a second, natakot sya, baka nararamdaman din nito kung gaano rin kabilis ang sa kanya. Hindi man sya makapagsalita sa biglaang pangyayari, hindi nya mai-dedeny na masarap ito sa pakiramdam. He feels warm. He feels protected.

 

“God, what should I do. I like you, I like you _so much_.”

 

_What?_

 

Nanlaki naman lalo ang mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi ma-process ng utak nya ang mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Nalasing ba sya sa isang bote ng beer at kung anu-ano na ang naririnig nya? O baka nag-hahallucinate na sya?

 

“Damn, Baekhyun, the things you’re doing to me.”

 

Nagpapasalamat talaga sya at nakayakap sa kanya si Chanyeol ngayon dahil kung hindi, baka kanina pa bumigay ang mga tuhod nya. Nanatili lang syang nakatayo, hindi makapagsalita at lalong hindi alam ang gagawin. Hindi nya talaga ma-absorb na yakap-yakap sya ni Chanyeol ngayon.

 

_Ano ba kasing pinagsasabi ng taong ‘to._

They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Maya-maya’y hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at tulad din ng bigla nyang pagyakap, bigla rin itong kumalas. Ayaw man aminin ni Baekhyun pero nadismaya sya sa ginawa nito.

 

“Shit, shit, Baek, I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun gave him a confused look.

 

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

 

Nang marealize ni Chanyeol ang implication ng sinabi nya, nagpanic sya.

 

“N-no, I mean, I’m sorry... Sorry...shit, I’m not sorry for saying it, but nabigla yata kita, maybe I invaded your personal space, i —”

 

Nakita naman ni Baekhyun kung paanong nagraramble si Chanyeol. Sa kanilang dalawa, hindi lang yata sya ang nagulat sa nangyari. Hinawakan nya sa magkabilang balikat si Chanyeol at kahit medyo awkward dahil mas matangkad ito, he knows the taller needs to calm down first.

 

“Hey, Yeol, it’s fine. Relax. I’m not hurt or mad, don’t worry.”

 

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Chanyeol, tumango at dahan-dahang nag breathe in, breathe out. Nang okay na sya ay nagsalita ito ulit.

 

“Sorry Baek. Maybe nabigla kita or what. But as I said, I’m not sorry for saying it. Shit, this is not the way I imagined my confession for you, but... I already said it, uh, I just... I just like you, that’s all...

 

And maybe a  little bit much.”

 

_Wait. D-did he just say a whole ass confession?_

_Tangina?_

Hindi rin makatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol directly. Nakahawak ito sa may batok nya, nakayuko pero minsa’y tinitingnan si Baekhyun. Parang may pag-aalala sa mga mata nya, takot? Kaba? Hindi sure si Baekhyun.

 

“Uh, hey, please talk to me. Just, say something. Anything, please?”

 

“I, I don’t know what to say, Yeol.”

 

Totoo naman, hindi nya alam kung anong sasabihin. Gusto nya si Chanyeol, syempre. Hindi nya lang alam kung anong isasagot. Aamin na din ba sya kaagad? Paano?

Napansin naman nyang bumagsak ang mukha ni Chanyeol, nalungkot bigla.

 

“N-no, I mean. I feel overwhelmed. I-i can’t process anything right now. Because...is this really real? You, the future CEO, just...”

 

“Yeah, well...”, awkward ang tawa ni Chanyeol. Actually, awkward lahat. Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ‘yon. Pero nasspeechless kasi talaga sya.

 

“Uh, Baek?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re not rejecting me right?”, kabado pa rin ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Gusto syang asarin ni Baekhyun pero mukhang iiyak na kaya nginitian nya ito.

 

“Of course not, Yeol, ano —”

 

“Then that’s fine for me”, sabay yakap ulit nito sa kanya.

 

“Okay na sakin ‘to sa ngayon. You don’t need to answer me right away.”

 

Slowly, muling kumalas si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap. Hinawakan nya si Baekhyun sa balikat, tinitigan at ngumiti.

 

_That fuckin' dimpled smile._

 

“Thank you, Baek. For everything. You don’t know how much your words mean to me. Thank you so much.”

 

Kung hindi nya inaasahan ang yakap, mas hindi nya inaasahan ‘to. Slowly, Chanyeol leans in and kissed his forehead. It wasn’t a chaste kiss. Ilang segundong nagtagal at napapikit rin si Baekhyun. He savored the moment. Alam yata ng langit kung gaano sya ka-sucker for romantic shits because for him, forehead kisses are the sweetest. Walang-wala pala talaga ‘yung mga napapanood nya sa kdrama, this time, it’s a real one — sweet and soft.

 

Walang mapaglagyan ang tuwa ni Baekhyun.Siguro dahil sa mga hindi inaasahang pangyayari. Siguro dahil sa mga totoong salita, sa mainit na yakap, o sa matamis na halik. Siguro dahil sa isang Chanyeol sa buhay nya. Pero ano pa man ang dahilan, between the melted ice creams and vibrant night lights, for once in his life, naramdaman ni Baekhyun kung gaano sya ka-espesyal.

***

 

_Surreal._

 

Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin talaga sya makapaniwala. Fresh pa rin sa utak nya ‘yung mga panahon na biglaan syang humingi ng sign dahil kay Jongdae, at ang pagkagulat nya nang makasalubong si Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin nya nakakalimutan kung paano sya natulala nang makita ang taong hiningi nya as a sign. It was supposed to be an empty wish, pero sobra sobra pa ang nakuha nya.

 

At syempre naman, hindi nahuhuli sa balita ang mga kaibigan nya. The day after, pinutakte kaagad sya ng texts at missed calls mula kay Jongdae. Tinatanong kung na-devirginized na raw ba sya. Ilang mura rin yata ang nasabi ni Baekhyun dahil sa matabil na dila ng kaibigan. Pero seryoso ito sa pagtatanong kung boyfriend na ba nya ang future CEO kaya seryosong na-frustrate din ito ng sabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi pa sila.

 

_Punyeta ka, ang tagal tagal mong hiniling ‘to. Ilang signs na ang lumipas tapos ang sagot mo lang sa kanya, isang pabebeng I don’t know?! Baekhyun, kaibigan kita pero minsan gusto kitang itakwil._

 

Yes, isang mahabang litanya ang nakuha nya kay Jongdae. Sa kanilang lahat, sya yata ang pinakaexcited na magkaboyfriend na si Baekhyun. Pero nung naikwento ito sa kanya, sya rin ang unang-unang yumakap sa kaibigan at mangiyak-ngiyak pang nagsabi kung gaano sya kasaya para rito.

 

_Basta Baek, kung saan ka masaya, go lang tayo lagi dyan._

 

Sa kanila naman ni  Chanyeol, wala ring gaanong pinagbago (sa loob ng opisina). Makikita naman kung papansinin lang talaga. Nasa maliliit na ngiti at konting sulyap. Minsan lumalabas pa rin sila, sabay na kumakain, gala kung saan-saan, at iba pang mga bagay na sila lang din ang nag-eenjoy. It’s the little things. And of course, both of them are beyond happy.

 

 

 

“O anong problema natin dyan?”, tanong ni Baekhyun habang inaabot ang kape kay Chanyeol.

 

“Baaaaaaeeeek. I’m so stressed.”

 

A whiny Chanyeol is a cute Chanyeol. Isa talaga ‘yan sa mga proven theories niya. Kalaki-laking tao but a total softie on the inside.

 

“Nakakainis lang ‘yung ibang investors. Ang daming demand, ganito ganyan. Baaaeeek nakakainis talaga”, sabay pout pa nito.

 

_Minsan magaling ka talaga mang-tempt ‘no?_

 

“Sinasadya mo ba ‘yan o ano?”

 

“What?”

 

“Wala. O ano na nga ulit ‘yung problema mo?”, pang-asar pa lalo ang mga ngiti ng trainee.

 

“Grabe, you’re not even listening to me?

 

Kinurot naman ng bahagya ni Baekhyun ‘yung pisngi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Big cutie baby, pinakikinggan kita syempre naman. Baka bawasan mo pa oras ko edi yari na ako.”

 

“I won’t do that. But yeah, I’m tired and stressed.”

 

Isinandal naman ni Chanyeol ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Baekhyun sabay sabing “ang baba naman”. Ginantihan naman ito ni Baekhyun at ibinaba lalo ang balikat sabay upo ng maayos kaya patagilid na nahiga si Chanyeol. Tinawanan lang sya nito.

 

“Ilang oras lang tulog mo?”

 

“3, I think?”

 

“Galing naman talaga. Come here, matulog ka muna. May almost 2 hours pa naman diba bago ‘yung videocall meeting mo?”

 

“Yep”, sagot nito habang humihiga sa lap ni Baekhyun. Wala pang ilang minuto, inantok na rin ito.

 

“Yeol”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You know I’m always here for you, anything you need, just tell me, okay?”

 

“Yeah, _love you_.”

 

And maybe it’s because of his stress, tiredness, or lack of sleep pero sapat na ‘yon para mamula ng sobra ang trainee.

 

***

 

 

Mutual ang feelings. Alam ng isa’t-isa. Pero dahil dakilang pabebe si Baekhyun, hindi nya pa rin masabi. Hindi naman dahil ayaw nya. Siguro, it’s more of the ‘this is it moment’ thing. Hindi pa rin talaga maiaalis sa kanya ang paniniwala sa ganong bagay. Hindi man laging ginagawa pero nasa sistema pa rin ito ng buhay nya.

 

And if there’s one thing na mahirap na talagang alisin sa kanya, it’s his beliefs, no matter how odd it is. Aside from giving signs, Baekhyun’s afraid of being too happy. Pakiramdam nya, hindi sya pwedeng maging masaya ng sobra because at some point, may hindi magandang mangyayari. Kumbaga, mababawi din naman yung kasiyahan, so why bother?

 

Nangyari nga ang kinatatakutan nya sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Walang may kasalanan. Sadyang may na-realize lang sya. Biglaan. At biglaan din ang pagdedesisyon nya. At doon nag-umpisa ang problema. Hindi nya naisip na ang desisyon na iyon ay hindi lang para sa kanya kundi para rin kay Chanyeol.

 

Nitong mga nakaraang araw, naging mas lalong busy si Chanyeol. Kabilaang paperworks, events at meetings ang pinupuntahan nito. Nagkikita pa rin naman sila, nakakapag-usap pero kitang-kita ang pagod sa mukha ng boss.

 

_“Ms. Lee, may meeting with the boards po ba ulit?”_

_“Wala, Baek. Pero nandito kasi ‘yung dad ni Chanyeol, nagpatawag ng urgent meeting kaya aligaga lahat.”_

It was a usual day sa office. Sabay pa nga sila ni Chanyeol kanina magbreakfast. Nag-usap sila na magsasabay din daw sila mag-lunch. Nakapagdecide na rin kung saan. But it didn’t happen. Turns out, biglang naging busy ang lahat. Naintindihan ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol is the future CEO, after all.

 

But everything dawns on him nang makita nya itong dumaan sa harap nya. Nakaformal suit si Chanyeol. Halatang may importanteng lakad. And he’s not alone. Kasabayan nyang maglakad ang pagkarami-raming bodyguards. May dalawang tao naman sa gilid nya na parang may inirereport sa kanya. Feeling nya nanonood sya ng kdrama kung saan isang chaebol si Chanyeol. Everything just exudes high class.

 

Parang bullet train. Masyadong mabilis ang naging pag-iisip ni Baekhyun. Bakit nya nga ba nakalimutan? Bakit nawala yata sa isip nya na future CEO si Chanyeol at sya’y isang estudyante na nagttraining sa malaking kompanya nila. Paano nya nakaligtaan ang ganoon kalaking detalye? _All along, It was indeed a sign._

All of a sudden, nakaramdam sya ng distansya. Parang bigla nyang narealize kung ano talaga ang posisyon nilang dalawa. Nakokornihan man syang pakinggan, but it’s true, they are really living in different worlds. Ang galing lang dahil hindi nya talaga ito naiisip dati. Nasanay sya masyado sa pakikitungo ni Chanyeol. Masyado kasing mabait. Wala kang mararamdaman na insecurity kapag kasama sya. Hindi nya talaga hinahayaan manatili sa isip ng mga tao sa paligid nya na isang araw, sya ang magpapatakbo ng isa sa pinakamalaking kompanya sa bansa. Na isang araw, maaaring hindi na sya kayang abutin ni Baekhyun.

 

Halu-halong emosyon ang naramdaman ng trainee, pero nangingibabaw sa lahat ang takot. At sa ngayon, unti-unti na syang kinakain nito.

***

Iniiwasan nya si Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman sya nahihirapan dahil natural din naman itong busy. Sinasadya lang talaga nyang hindi magpakita. Kapag inaaya sya kumain, sinasabi na lang nya na hindi pa nya natatapos ang mga pinapagawa ni Ms. Lee. Maaga rin syang umuuwi pagkatapos ng office hours. Hindi rin nya nirereplayan ito kapag nagttext o sinasagot kapag tumatawag.

 

 

_Baek, where are you?_

_Baek, I didn’t see you in the office today. Something wrong?_

_Hey are you okay? May problema ba?_

_Baek, did I do something wrong? :-(_

_Sorry if hindi tayo nakakapagkita ng madalas sa office. Sobrang busy lang din talaga. :-( But I ask Ms. Lee about you. She said hindi ka na naman daw pumasok. Baek, I’m so worried. Please, I just want to know if you’re alright. Take care. I miss you._

 

He’s aware that this is unfair for Chanyeol. Wala namang ginawang masama o mali ‘yung tao pero siguro napaparanoid na ‘yon kaiisip. Hindi pa lang talaga nya alam kung anong gagawin sa ngayon.

 

 

 

“So tell me, bakit may pagmamaganda ka, Baekhyun Byun?”

 

It’s Saturday at napagdesisyunan ni Jongdae na bisitahin ang kaibigan. Simula Wednesday hindi ito pumasok. Nung tinanong nya kung may problema ba tulad ng dati nyang dahilan, sinabihan lang sya ni Baekhyun na “nag-iinarte lang pero humihinga pa naman ako.” At kahit medyo baliw ang pagkakasagot, alam ni Jongdae na meron talagang bumabagabag kay Baekhyun. Alam nyang mahirap na naman itong paaminin kaya minabuti nyang puntahan na lang ito para makausap ng personal.

 

“What? Diba tapos naman na ang training. We only have 2 weeks or so?”, tumayo ito para pumunta sa ref at kumuha ng isang tub ng ice cream.

 

“O, so? Bakit umaabsent ka. 2 weeks pa nga diba?”

 

Minsan ayaw talaga kausap ni Baekhyun si Jongdae. Parang laging may menstruation kung makapagtaray. Pero alam din naman nya na facade lang nya ‘yon, sa oras na kailangan ng advice, maayos din naman talaga ito magbigay.

“E, kung tutuusin tapos naman na training hours natin. Clearance na lang and we’re good to go.”

 

“Clearance mo muka mo, we know that’s bullshit. Anong bang problema ha. The last time na nakita kong umubos ng 1.5L ng ice cream e ‘nung nagkajowa ‘yung crush mo nung highschool tayo kaya umamin ka na”, sabay agaw ng remote kay Baekhyun para sa next episode ng pinapanood nilang drama.

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo. G na g ka na naman”, bored na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hoy baks! Dapat may date kami ni Minseok baby ngayon pero sabi ko baka nagpapakalango ka na sa alak kahit dalawang bote lang tumba ka na. Kaya umayos ka ng sagot dyan. Di talaga ako aalis dito hangga’t di ka nagsasalita ng maayos!”

 

Tinawanan sya ni Baekhyun. As in ‘yung malakas na tawa. Gigil na gigil kasi ang mukha ni Jongdae ngayon.

 

“O diba hiningal ka sa sinabi mo. Kuha ka muna ng tubig tapos usap na tayo.”

 

Tiningnan lang sya ng masama ni Jongdae.

“Promise nga dalian mo na.”

 

‘Yan ‘yung rason kung bakit bestfriends sila ni Jongdae. Alam na alam kaagad nito kung may problema sya. Hindi na nya kailangang magsalita pa rito o magpanggap na okay lang sya kahit ‘di naman. At kapag nagmamatigas syang magsabi, mapilit din naman ito para alamin kung ano talagang nangyari. Hindi nya alam kung chismoso lang ba ito o talagang gustong makatulong. Feeling nya both.

 

Pagkaupong-pagkaupo nito, derecho na agad ang pagtatanong.

 

“Bakit mo iniiwasan si Chanyeol?”

 

“Wow, brave. Straightforward.”

 

“Baek”, seryoso na ang tono nito.

 

“Wala, narealize ko lang, di pala kami bagay.”

 

Hindi maipinta ‘yung mukha ni Jongdae. Magkakahalong gulat, pagtataka, at inis yata ang nakikita ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Baekhyun, pwede ba. Mag-usap na tayo ng seryoso, nauubos na pisi ko sa’yo.”

 

Nagbuntong-hininga muna ito bago sumagot.

 

“Nakita ko si Chanyeol noong nakaraang linggo, papunta yata sya isang meeting noon. Kasama nya ‘yung bodyguards nila tapos mga members of the board siguro. He looks dashing as ever.”

 

Mahina na ngayon ang volume ng TV at nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongdae habang nagkkwento sya.

 

“Grabe alam mo ‘yung mga rich kids na may masamang ugali na nanay sa mga korean dramas? Parang ganon ‘yung itsura nya that time. Ang funny nga e, feeling ko dumaan si Jun Pyo sa harap ko.”

 

He took a spoonful of ice cream before continuing his story.

 

“And then I realized something. That incident, I...I took it as a sign.”

 

“Sign na ano, Baek?”

 

“Sign na hindi kami for each other. Na baka hindi rin naman magtatagal kung anong meron. Na baka hindi rin naman totoo o seryoso. Alam mo ‘yon, ‘yung panandalian lang kasi ayan nagttraining tayo. Pero pagkatapos nito, ano na? Do you really think ipagpapatuloy ‘to ni Chanyeol? I mean, we’re on a different league. Diba? It’s obvious na iba talaga ang social circle nya kaysa sakin. Magkaiba kami, sa lahat ng aspeto. Marami syang kilala o makikilala na fit for him. And then, ako... ayan, kapag natapos tayo sa OJT, matatapos na rin kung ano mang meron samin.”

 

Jongdae knows that he’s not yet done kaya hinintay nya lang maubos lahat ng sasabihin nito.

 

“That was a sign, Dae. All fucking long. Naiinis ako kasi bakit hindi ko napansin. Para akong gago na hingi ng hingi ng sign pero ‘yung pinakaobvious hindi ko pa napansin?”

 

Hindi muna sya nagsalita for a moment. Mukhang kino-compose pa ang sarili. Kumain ng ice cream, kumuha ng chips, uminom muna ng tubig bago nagpatuloy ulit.

 

“You know, Chanyeol is too good. Too good to be true. Kaya rin siguro hindi ko kaagad na-realize kasi ang bait nya. I never felt, not even once, na future sya ng company na ‘yon. And whenever titingnan ko in that perspective, napapa-wow na lang talaga ako. Kasi, diba, paano? Paano naman sya nagkagusto sakin? _Surreal._ Kaya, I decided to do that. I just... I just protected myself, Dae. From all possible pain na pwede kong maexperience. Selfish, right?”, natatawa sya sa huli nyang sinabi. ‘Yung hilaw na tawa. Full of sarcasm, devoid of emotions.

 

“It was a sign. I don’t know but maybe a sign para makita ko where my limitations are. And who knows, maybe it’s for the better diba?”

 

Hindi umiiyak si Baekhyun pero kitang-kita ni Jongdae lahat ng emosyon nya. Kahit papano, naiintindihan na nya ngayon kung bakit ganoon ang ikinikilos ng kaibigan. May hula din naman sya na tungkol ‘yon sa obssession ni Baekhyun sa signs, gusto lang talaga nyang manggaling ito mula sa kanya.

 

“Baek, do you remember nung 3rd year highschool tayo? Panlaban ka dapat sa quiz bee non diba? Bago ka umalis, nag-abang ka sa tapat ng bahay nyo. Tinitingnan mo ‘yung bawat sasakyang dumadaan. Nanghingi ka kasi ng sign, tapos specific plate number. Hindi ko na gaanong matandaan. Pero sabi mo, kapag nakita mo ‘yon, ibig sabihin mananalo ka, 1st place, gold medal. Kinakabahan ka kasi at natatakot na baka matalo ka. In the end, wala kang nakuha kahit bronze kasi na-late ka. Pagdating mo, nagsstart na ‘yung laban.”

 

Makakalimutan ba nya ‘yon. Naalala nya kung paano sya umiyak ng umiyak sa school at kung paano sya inalo ni Jongdae. Sobra ang hinayang nya at galit na galit din sya sa sarili nya. Sinabi nya pa na hindi na sya ulit humingi ng signs kasi napapahamak lang din naman sya.

 

“Do you remember the feeling? I saw how devastated you were. Mura ka ng mura kahit ‘tanga’ pa lang ang kaya mong sabihin noon. Nagpromise ka pa na ayaw mo na sa signs, never again. Pero syempre, joke mo lang ‘yon kasi after a week nanghihingi ka ulit ng sign para doon sa bago mong crush.”

 

Pinatay nya muna ‘yung TV at kahit mukhang magrereklamo si Baekhyun ay ginawa nya pa rin ito.

 

“Sana ‘no ganon na lang ‘yung sign na hinihingi mo. ‘Yung hindi naman malaki ang nakataya. ‘Yung tungkol lang sa maliliit na bagay. Pero Baek, bakit ka ba nanghihingi ng sign? For confirmation diba. For spoiler. Para malaman mo kung mangyayari ba o hindi. Para prepared ka sa feeling. But don’t you think, duwag lang ang gumagawa ng ganon? I understand how obssessed you are. Alam mo rin kung gaano kita sinusuportahan basta hindi nakakasama sa’yo. But this time, Baek, no. Sorry, but I won’t tolerate that kind of thinking.”

Minsan lang magseryoso si Jongdae. Kaya dapat pinakikinggan kasi minsan nakakatakot din ‘yung mga sinasabi nya.

 

“You know very well that what you’re doing right now is unfair for Chanyeol. Naaapektuhan sya kahit wala naman syang nagawang mali. It’s only you and your fear but he’s the one very much affected. Baek, I know kung bakit ganyan ang nararamdaman mo. You do have a point naman. But then, are you sure hahayaan mong magtake over ang takot mo sa future para ma-spoil ang present? Fear of the uncertain. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what's not (yet) here. Masyado kang natatakot sa bukas, hindi mo na nabibigyang-pansin ang ngayon. Alam mo kung anong kinakatakot ko para sa’yo? It’s when you can’t find happiness in anything because of what you believe in.”

 

“Somehow, you have to limit yourself. If it’s no good for you, learn to be rational ha. Fix things with Chanyeol. Wag mo syang pangunahan. Wag mong i-assume ‘yung feelings nya para sa’yo. Wag mong isipin kung ano man ang differences nyo. Eventually, things will work out for the better. Hindi mo lang namamalayan pero sa huli, ikaw rin ang makakapagdecide for it. Isa pa, wag mong gagamitin ang sign sign na ‘yan for your insecurity. Don’t think so little of yourself. I’m sure, may nakitang something sa’yo si Chanyeol kaya ka nya nagustuhan. Matakot ka baka bigla na lang ‘yan magising. NBSB ka forevs.”

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa huling sinabi ni Jongdae. As usual, kung kailangan talaga ng wise words, alam nya kung kanino ito manggagaling. At ngayon, he’s so overwhelmed na feeling nya, maiiyak na sya anytime.

 

“You have to trust Chanyeol just as how much as you trust the signs. Trust yourself, too. I know how hard it is to make a decision for you pero kailangan kasi yan, Baek. You can never rely too much on signs. May mga pwede kang makuha, oo pero marami rin pwedeng mawala. I hope you’ll learn to realize that later on.”

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun at naiyak na sya. Siguro nga tama si Jongdae, masyado ng marami ang nasasayang sa paghihingi nya ng mga signs. Masyado na syang umaasa rito at alam nyang hindi na nakakabuti para sa kanya. It’s a mistake at nasasaktan nya ngayon si Chanyeol. Yakap-yakap lang sya ni Jongdae habang patuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak nya. Hinahagod hagod ang likod nya habang tinatawanan sya nito.

 

“Daeeeeeee. What would I do without you?”

 

Natatawa naman si Jongdae sa inaasal ng kaibigan. Hindi pa rin talaga mawawala ang ganitong ugali ni Baekhyun.

 

“Alam ko namang mahal mo ‘ko. Mas mahal mo nga lang si Chanyeol at mas mahal ko si Minseok kaya quits lang.”

 

“Thank you, Dae”, nahihikbing sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Anything for you, baks. Ayaw ko namang tumanda ka mag-isa kaya ayan kausapin mo na si Jun Pyo sa lunes at baka nag-iiyak na rin ‘yun ngayon.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at that.

 

“I will.”

 

***

 

“You failed me, loverboy, tsk tsk.”

 

“I don’t know, Se. I can’t remember anything na ginawa ko na pwede nyang ikagalit.”

 

“Baka nga dahil wala kang ginagawa kaya sya nagagalit?”

 

Napaisip naman doon si Chanyeol. Hindi nga kaya? Baka kaya nagtatampo si Baekhyun ay dahil lately, hindi na sila nagkakausap. Sobrang busy kasi talaga at maraming kailangang ma-meet na deadlines since it’s already December. But knowing the trainee, alam nyang may malawak na pang-unawa ito.

 

“I don’t think so. He understands me, of all people. Kaya, I doubt na it’s because of that.”

 

“Hay CEO, I can hear you sighing all the way here. Go and talk to him, okay? Para malaman mo kaagad kung anong problema.”

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

“For now, enjoy the party first. Sa after party, wag mo ng pakawalan, cornerin mo na!”, sabay tawa ng malakas ni Sehun.

 

“Loko. Anyway, thanks bro. I hope everything goes well tonight.”

 

“Show him your charms! Goodluck Chan!”

 

Totoo naman na ilang araw na ding bothered si Chanyeol. Paulit-ulit nyang iniisip kung may nagawa ba sya o may hindi sya nagawa. Hindi lang talaga nya maintindihan kung bakit parang biglang umiiwas si Baekhyun. Hindi na rin ito pumapasok dahil patapos na rin naman talaga ang training. Pero mas lalong ikinatakot ni Chanyeol ang hindi pagrereply nito sa mga texts nya. He can feel there’s something wrong. Ang sa kanya lang, sana okay si Baekhyun.

 

Ms. Lee: Sir, I’ll send you na lang po mamaya ‘yung details for the after party. In 30 minutes lang po ay pupunta na kami doon. Thank you po.

 

Sa ngayon, nasa iisang venue lang sila. Christmas party at invited lahat even the trainees. Hindi pa kasi tapos ang general program kaya kailangang mag-stay ni Chanyeol for a while. Samantalang, mauuna na ang department nya doon sa ni-rent na place for their after party. Dismayado man pero mukhang mamaya nya pa makikita at makakausap si Baekhyun.

 

Got it, Ms. Lee. Thanks.

But what he doesn’t expect pagdating sa lugar is a sleeping Baekhyun Byun in a couch. Mukhang may dala itong damit dahil iba na ang suot at hindi na naka-formal suit. Fetal position pala ito kung matulog at mukhang nilalamig na rin. Iniisip ni Chanyeol kung paanong ang himbing pa yata ng tulog nito kahit maingay ang paligid. Mayroon kasing nagkakantahan, nag-iinuman at nagkkwentuhan. Literal na after party.

 

“Sir, marami-rami po yatang nainom kaya nakatulog na po sya dyan.”

 

Busy syang pagmasdan ang trainee sa harap nya at hindi nya napansin na nilapitan na pala sya ni Ms. Lee.

 

“Hinayaan ko na lang din po munang magpahinga, pero tatawagan ko na lang din po ‘yung friends nya —”

 

“No!”

 

Masyado yatang malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol kaya nagulat si Ms. Lee at napatingin na lang sa kanya.

 

“I-I mean, malamang, lasing na rin ang mga ‘yon. Ako na lang din bahala sa kanya, Ms. Lee. Thank you.”

 

Binuhat nya si Baekhyun, in a bridal style, para ‘di na rin ito magising. Hindi naman na rin sila napansin ng mga tao bilang nasa sulok lang din naman ang couch at malapit lang ito sa may backdoor. Mabuti na lang at banda rito naka-park ang sasakyan kaya hindi na rin sya nahirapan. Nakaabang naman din doon ang driver nya at tumulong para maiayos si Baekhyun sa passenger’s seat. Since hindi naman sya uminom, sinabihan nya ang driver na sya na lang din muna ang magmamaneho ngayon at kailangan nya pang ihatid si Baekhyun.

 

“How can I talk to you, e tulog na tulog ka?”, mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang seatbelt ni Baekhyun.

 

“At gaano na naman ba karami ang ininom mo at knockout ka?”, nangingiti ito habang ginagawan ng paraang maiayos ang leeg ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan lang din para raw hindi ito magising.

 

***

 

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw nang magising si Baekhyun. Alam nyang wala sya sa kwarto nya dahil sa all white na set-up ng kama. Una nyang naisip na nasa hotel sya kaso maraming personal na gamit sa paligid nya para masabing hotel ito. Wala syang idea kung nasaan sya at gusto nya na talagang magpanic kaso masakit pa rin ang ulo nya. Napabangon na lang sya at napagpasyahang lumabas para malaman kung nasaang bahay ba talaga sya. Pero bago pa man sya makarating sa pinto, may nakita syang gitara na nakasandal sa may cabinet. Alam nya kung kaninong gitara ‘yon.

 

“Kanina ka pa gising?”, napalingon sya sa boses nang marinig ito. Of course, it’s Chanyeol. Sino pa ba?

 

“Hindi naman, kababangon ko lang. Ano palang nangyari kagabi? Hindi ba ma-contact sila Jongdae?”

 

Inassume nya na kaya sya nandito ngayon e, dahil hindi nila nacontact ang mga kaibigan nya. Pero king of surprises talaga siguro si Chanyeol sa mga sagot nya.

 

“No, sinadya kong wag na silang ipa-contact kay Ms. Lee. I insisted to be the one na maghatid sa’yo.”

 

Tuluyan ng pumasok si Chanyeol sa kwarto at naupo sa may edge ng kama. Namiss nya talaga ‘tong taong ‘to.

 

“Hm, I  see. Pero bakit pala hindi mo ako sa bahay hinatid?”

 

“Uh... Yeah, about that... Ano... ayaw kasi kitang gisingin. Naisip ko na kung iuuwi kita sa inyo, baka magfreak out ‘yung mga parents mo? Sorry.”

 

Nasabi nya na ba kung gaano kacute si Chanyeol kapag nahihiya sya? Never yata syang masasanay sa ganitong side ng lalaki. Ang cuddly nya pa tingnan ngayon dahil mukhang pati sya, bagong gising din. But he knows, there’s still something that needs to be settled. Hindi nya pa alam kung ano bang dapat nyang sabihin basta ang alam lang nya kailangan na rin itong maiayos ngayon.

 

“Yeol”

 

“Baek”

 

Great. Now, mukhang parehas pa pala silang may litanya sa isa’t-isa.

 

“Uh, right go, you first.”

 

Nagbuntong hininga muna si Baekhyun. He doesn’t know where to start actually. He’s looking everywhere but Chanyeol. Nang magkalakas loob sya, naupo sya sa may isang maliit na stool na katapat lang ng pwesto ng future CEO.

 

“I...I want to say sorry. Sorry sa mga nagawa ko sa’yo these past few days.”

 

Nanatili lang na nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol.

 

“Sorry kung umiwas ako, di nagpakita o nagparamdam. Sorry, Yeol.”

 

“Baek? What happened?”

 

Chanyeol’s voice is soft. Walang bahid ng inis ang maririnig sa tono ng pananalita nya ngayon. His eyes full of worry.

 

“I got confused for a while. Nag-overthink. Nag-isip ng kung anu-ano. At pati ikaw, nadamay sa sarili kong issue. I’m really sorry.”

 

He tried looking at Chanyeol in the eye. There’s nothing but softness and concern.

 

“I don’t get it Baek. Did something happen? Okay ka lang ba?”

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong mararamdaman nya. Eto na naman sa mixed emotions. Kung bakit naman kasi sya pa ‘yung nag-aalala kahit sya naman ‘yung naagrabyado. Sya ‘yung may kasalanan pero bakit parang sya pa ‘yung iiyak?

 

“I...yeah, okay lang ako.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Mabuti naman. Pero Baek, bakit ka umiwas sakin? May nagawa ba akong hindi maganda?”

 

“No! Of course not. I mean, wala kang ginawa. Ako talaga ‘yung may kasalanan. Ano, kasi —”

 

“Baek, halika rito.”

 

Dahan-dahan syang tumayo at lumapit sa pwesto ni Chanyeol.

 

“I...I was just afraid to lose you.”

 

Kitang-kita ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Mukhang confused rin ito kung bakit bigla itong sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Baek...”

 

Nakatayo sya sa tapat ni Chanyeol. Nakayuko lang dahil hindi nya talaga ito matingnan ng derecho sa mata lalo na kung ganito kalapit.Maya-maya’y hinawakan nito ang dalawa nyang kamay. It was comforting.

 

“What made you think that way?”

 

“Hindi ko alam, pero nung nakita kita...na...I...don’t know Yeol. I just saw you one time na sobrang busy and all, acting like a CEO that you really are. And then I realized how great you are, how powerful and influential, na we’re on a different level and I—”

 

“No. Don’t continue to say it. I know what you mean.”

 

Napatayo na rin si Chanyeol ngayon, inilayo ng konti si Baekhyun at nakahawak sa mga balikat nya. He’s trying to look at the smaller’s face pero nanatili lang itong nakayuko.

 

“Baek”, he cupped his face para makatingin na ito sa kanya. Medyo teary eyes na si Baekhyun nang makita ito ni Chanyeol.

 

“I know what you’re trying to say. I understand your fears. Sorry if you became intimidated but you know very well na hindi ako ganon, right? Hindi ko alam how you realized it, but please, don’t ever think like that again. You don’t know how much you mean to me.”

 

At that moment, hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun na umiyak at tuluyan na syang niyakap ni Chanyeol. Slowly, rubbing circles in his back, patting his head and whispering sweet nothings, Baekhyun feels comforted.

 

“Ssshh, you won’t lose me okay? I’m just here.”

 

“N-natakot lang talaga ako, s-sorry...”, umiiyak pa rin si Baekhyun. Magkahalong saya at lungkot. Hindi nya alam kung gaano ba sya kabait sa past life nya para maging deserving sa isang Chanyeol Park.

 

“Don’t cry, it’s fine. Tahan na.”

 

“B-bakit di ka nagagalit?”

 

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at ginulo ng bahagya ang buhok nya.

 

“Why would I, silly. I can’t stay mad at you. Paano ako magagalit sa taong mahal ko?”

 

Parang biglang umurong ‘yung mga luha ni Baekhyun. Nagulat sya kaya kumalas ng bahagya sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol. Napatingin sya rito and he can’t see nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Nakangiti kaya kitang-kita ang malalim nyang dimple. Everything is just overwhelming. Matagal-tagal nyang iniwasan si Chanyeol sa takot na mauwi lang din naman sa wala ang lahat. Pinangunahan nya ang nararamdaman nito without thinking its effect on him. Bakit nya nga ba iaasa ang lahat sa signs kung pinapatunayan naman ng taong nasa harapan nya ngayon na wala syang ibang kailangang gawin kundi pagkatiwalaan ito at ang sarili nya? He’s the one who talked about trust and faith pero wala naman sya ng mga ‘yon. And now, a Chanyeol Park is there reminding him to trust, have faith and just be happy with the present. He can’t be anymore grateful than this.

 

They’re both smiling, now. Chanyeol with his boyish, dimpled smile, sabay ng maliit rin na ngiti mula kay Baekhyun. Nakakapanlambot ang mga titig nito sa kanya. Hindi nya alam kung dahil ba sa hangover, sa gutom, sa lakas ng pintig ng puso nya ngayon o sadyang dahil lang sa mahal din nya si Chanyeol. Sinubukan nyang tumingkayad, ipinatong ang mga kamay sa balikat pero naunahan sya nito. Chanyeol kissed him straight on the lips. Nagulat sa umpisa pero dahan-dahan ding ipinikit ang mga mata. Parehong ngumingiti sa pagitan ng mga halik, walang ibang nararamdaman kundi kasiyahan.

 

_Masaya. Masayang-masaya._

 

“I love you.”

“Thanks”, sabay bigay ng nakakainis na ngiti. Sobrang gwapo kasi.

 

Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Kiss ko ‘yan.”

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

And he did. Isa pa. At isa pa ulit.

 

“I love you, Baek. So much.”

 

Muling ngumiti si Baekhyun. ‘Yung ngiti na gustung-gusto ni Chanyeol.

 

“So, are we boyfriends now?”

 

“I don’t know? Breakfast muna bago ko sagutin ‘yan?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

****

“So… you’re saying that you asked for a sign?”

 

Simula nang matapos ang training ay madalas pa rin naman silang nagkikita lalo na kung hindi busy ang CEO. Yes, isa ng ganap na CEO si Chanyeol ngayon. Pero paminsan-minsan, nakakapag-gig pa rin naman ito at syempre, lagi pa ring kasama ang boyfriend. Naipagpatuloy naman ni Baekhyun ang pag-aaral dahil naipasa nya ang exam at interview sa company. Nasa condo sila ni Chanyeol ngayon dahil TGIF daw. Nanonood sila ng Zootopia at kahit paulit-ulit na panoorin ‘to ni Baekhyun ay ayos lang basta laging may strawberry ice cream na kasama.

 

“Oo. I don’t know if you remember our first meeting.”

 

“Oo naman, pinakilala ka sakin ni Ms. Lee nung first day mo sa training diba?”sagot ni Chanyeol sabay subo ng chips kay Baekhyun.

 

Nang-aasar lang talaga si Chanyeol. Syempre naman naaalala nya kung saan talaga sila unang nagkita. Pinapakwento nya ngayon kay Baekhyun ‘yung tungkol sa panghihingi nya ng sign nung araw na ‘yon. Actually, naikwento na rin sa kanya ng boyfriend kung gaano sya ka-obssessed sa signs before. He finds it funny yet endearing. Nakakatawa naman kasi talaga ‘yung mga pinaghihingi nya na signs. Some were really absurd.

 

“Hindi mo nga natatandaan”, bigla namang nalukot ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

 

“I’m kidding, babe. Syempre natatandaan ko. Sa coffee shop diba?”

 

“Omg! Natatandaan mo nga. Ayun doon ako humingi ng sign.”

 

“Anong sign ‘yan?”

 

“Nangungulit kasi sina Jongdae non. Bakit daw wala pa akong boyfriend. Kaya ayun, manghingi daw ako ng sign, on the spot. Sabi ko, kung sinong makakasalubong ko na nakablack hoodie sya na.”

 

“And that time, naka-black hoodie ako.”

 

“Yes. Ewan ko ba sa’yo bakit ka naka-hoodie e ang init init non.”

 

“Ganon talaga, feeling ko lalo akong gumagwapo e”, sabay pogi sign nito at poging ngiti. Baekhyun booped his nose in return.

 

“So ayun, nakasalubong kita diba, kaya imagine ‘yung shock ko nung nalaman ko na ikaw rin pala ‘yung boss ko? Grabe.” Nakasandal na si Baekhyun ngayon sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, while the taller is embracing him and stroking his hair.

 

“Babe, don’t sleep yet. I’ll tell you something more shocking than that.”

 

“Hmmm? Ano ‘yon?”

 

“Hindi coincidence ‘yung pagkakasalubong natin sa coffee shop. I saw you first. Nasa may sasakyan lang ako non because I was waiting for Sehun’s reply. Around the area lang kasi ‘yung gig namin that time. Nakita ko kayo nila Jongdae and you were pouting the whole time. Damn, you don’t know how cute you are. Kaya ayun, nung palabas na kayo, I decided to enter the coffee shop kahit wala naman akong intention in the first place. See your effect on me?”

 

Natahimik na lang si Baekhyun. Because, wow, all this time, akala nya sya talaga ang unang nagkacrush. Really, really, shocking.

 

“So, what do you say, hmm?”

 

Baekhyun kissed him first before answering.

 

“I say, sabi ko na nga ba e, patay na patay ka sakin.”

 

“Damn right, love.”

 

 

 

_**WAKAS** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations <3 Salamat sa pagbabasa. :-)
> 
> Baka sakali :-) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1zal88d8npwrxvhrf9u0v6xjw/playlist/5tkxqX8WPNzdHgOayn2UVQ?si=CDMdRS9fRAKMlR6pRpyFtA


End file.
